


来自乔斯达庄园的邀请

by OmarIndeed



Category: Steel Ball Run, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, 作者没谱路子太野, 又名龙龙的奇妙冒险, 烂尾警告
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 84,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmarIndeed/pseuds/OmarIndeed
Summary: 铁瘫夫夫请了条毒蛇到他们床上，龙主视角。AU，主世界无替身。警告：本文不适合 洁癖 不拆不逆 1V1 过分强调攻受关系的朋友 内涵多角多箭头向关系 你会在分章节中一一领略，感谢围观。
Relationships: Diego Brando/Gyro Zeppeli, Diego Brando/Johnny Joestar, Diego Brando/Johnny Joestar/Gyro Zeppeli, Johnny Joestar/Gyro Zeppeli
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	1. 异乡人

迪亚哥已经在此逗留超过一个星期，他也想不到自己会沦落至此，丧家之犬般游荡在这个名为XXX的小镇。

可恶的律师，老秃子，就差一点那女人的财产都是他的了，可偏偏就在遗产继承生效前露出了马脚，迪亚哥在出租车的后窗里看见警察进入他下榻酒店的大厅，他咬牙切齿地撕碎遗嘱，将三年来的处心积虑通通抛下，从纽约上城的名流世界消失地无影无踪。

为了躲避通缉他不得不避开大城市，胆战心惊地沿着小路拼命甩开文明，最终深入中部地区，藏匿在那些口音难听到难以辨认的肯塔基乡巴佬中间，才得到丝丝喘息。这些地区落后的小镇，放眼望去时间仿佛倒退五十年，随处可见的马匹，拉着成箱的土豆胡萝卜，时不时在街道留下点排泄物。迪亚哥裹着上好的毛料大衣，眯起眼睛躲避扑面的风沙，耳边响起一串马蹄声。他本能地保持低调，将那张令女士尖叫晕倒的脸埋得很深。现在最不需要的就是惹人注目，你不能保证那些从不看本镇报纸以外新闻的治安官，哪天忽然联想起纽约寡妇谋杀案的凶手照片。

“喂，你。”那人坐在马上，保持不紧不慢地步调靠近，脚跟的马刺闪着光芒。

在充满令人反胃的南方腔中间，很难忽略那个操欧洲口音的家伙，是意大利人，而且不是移民，迪亚哥略略抬起眼皮，打量了一下对方颇为张扬的装扮——

前胸布满半圆的金属球，紧身的上装将腰勒得很细，铆钉腰带以两个夸张的金属扣固定，装饰一对手指戏剧性地指向脐下三寸。飞扬的披风勾勒出挺拔的背，一双健美的长腿被同样紧身的裤子勾勒出流畅的肌肉线条。

迪亚哥有个本领，能通过外貌快速识别对方的身份与性格，以便为己所用。虚荣的人会尽可能多地炫耀所拥有的，恨不得把自己包成金的，而且普遍品味很差，比如眼前的这位。在看见对方露出一整排金牙以示友好时，迪亚哥懒懒地收回目光，继续他漫无目的地散步。

“喂喂，聋了啊。”对方继续傲慢地喊话，他的马也沾染了主人的气息，从鼻孔喷出一股呛人的热气。

“我不认识你，也不想惹麻烦，今天很适合散步，而我想一个人待着。”迪亚哥一副爱搭不理地口吻，也不试图甩开对方，这种欲擒故纵的伎俩可以说无往不利，果然，牛仔的马贴了上来。

“你意识到自己刚刚偷瞄了对面的面包店么……第三次。”那人俯下身说话，原本由宽沿帽压着的长发从肩膀垂下，阳光从发丝间中穿过，射在碧绿的眼眸上。如果迪亚哥能再看仔细点，那家伙可以称得上这些日子里最养眼的活物。

“跟踪别人可不礼貌，不管你有什么打算，先提醒一句，我身上有枪，如果你想试试的话。”迪亚哥的口吻一点儿也不像在威胁人，他转动眼眸落在那双包着金牙的厚唇上，随即转开，仿佛荷叶下探头的鱼，十分狡猾。

“你要是有枪就不会被波克洛克抢了，呵呵。”

“你！你们是一伙的！”迪亚哥一愣，想到自己踏入小镇的头一晚，房间被人洗劫一空，而他还不敢报案，随即转为怒气瞬间被点燃。

“没有，”对方举起双手作无辜状，“这儿的人都知道，波克洛克从不搭伙。看开点儿，入乡随俗嘛。”

“我还能要回我的东西吗？”

“不能。”

“通过你的面子也不行吗 先生？”

“办不到，宝贝儿，波克洛克是个有原则的家伙。”

迪亚哥觉得这男人的态度很怪，似乎对他尤其感兴趣，一路沐浴在对方居高临下的目光中无处遁形。现在有两个选择，马上摆脱跟踪尽快离开小镇，或者将计就计地看看对方打什么主意，可以的话乘其不备打晕了，把金牙撬下来两颗似乎是个办法。

“你刚刚找我做什么，愿闻其详。”

*

“给这位先生上吃的，越多越好，而我，一瓶顶层的威士忌。”慷慨的牛仔冲着酒保一笑，露出亮得晃眼的金牙，即便在穷乡避壤文化落后的区域，这等浮夸的扮相依旧引人侧目。

“没有顶层，就普通酒。”酒保五大三粗没什么好脸色，肥厚的手掌不知从哪里变出个酒瓶砸在台面上，里头混浊的液体晃个不停。牛仔没有生气，拧掉盖子就喝，咕咚咕咚从喉咙直接下去，湖绿色的瞳仁溜向迪亚哥一侧，略略挑逗地看向他。

“在我的国家，享用美食是流在血液里的美德……”

迪亚哥不是很想理对方，乘冤大头没有改变主意，得全力将肚子填饱，顺便整理头绪，这些天在小镇是不是露出了太多马脚，他埋头于眼前的大餐，打定主意无论对方说什么都不予理会。他太饿了，忽然暴饮暴食让心脏跳得厉害，甚至呼吸困难，这副样子一定很狼狈，但已经没办法在乎了。这时对方递过来那瓶普通威士忌，迪亚哥非常本能地抓住，仰头痛饮起来。

“你信上帝吗？”

“什么？”迪亚哥一愣，又立马后悔接话茬。

“圣经说饕餮是罪恶，于是我们那儿逐渐不信他了，毕竟美食很重要。”

迪亚哥回味了一遍对方想表达的，努力跟上这份幽默，“我以为你们那儿的教皇是个胖子，他似乎并不困扰，也没有远离上帝。”

“你说的是罗马人，他们很糟糕，一群烂人，而我的故乡盛产诗人。”对方无意地挑眉，使得眼神很戏谑。

迪亚哥不想和这位诗人牛仔扯什么上帝，干脆放下空酒瓶，打退堂鼓，“我饱了，谢谢款待。”

“我有个不错的提议，可以暂时解决你的困境，要听吗？”

“哦？”

“比起现金，你现在更需要金子。”如同变戏法，牛仔在指关节上翻飞着一枚金币，上头繁复的纹路透露其价值不菲。

“你到底想从我身上得到什么？”

“买你，与我共度良宵。”

“什……你以为我是……你是！”迪亚哥预设了很多种可能，比如这枚金子雇他杀个人，去边界运私酒，单纯消遣他，独独没想到这一层。毕竟还是见过世面的，这种事情在大城市并不鲜见，最初的错愕立刻被收拾起来，迪亚哥换上扑克脸，向后靠着椅背。“虽然我是遇到点麻烦，或许你的金币能帮上忙，不过我很珍视自己的名誉，免了，齐贝林先生。”

对面的人很快意识到迪亚哥如何知道自己的名字，毫无保留地咧开一嘴金牙，将上面“冲！冲！齐贝林”的雕刻再次展露。被当面拒绝并没有惹恼齐贝林，他单手托腮支在桌上，继续循序善诱，“你多大，看起来不到二十？十九？或许更小？这个年纪是不是精力很旺盛？你是个机会主义者，你们这种人，用鼻子就能闻得到，而我正是被这气息吸引。”说话间，两人的距离拉近，能清楚地看见迪亚哥手背上倒立的寒毛。

“我不是女人，再用这种眼光看我……”

砰！

迪亚哥有点难以置信，他按着自己的发痛的头皮不可思议地抬头，满眼金星。动作发生在一瞬间，但齐贝林相当凶狠地揪着他的头发，扯动脑袋砸中桌面，如果不是身体距离桌子较远只磕倒额头，这会儿鼻子可能会歪。

“不是女人就更别假装清高，”齐贝林豪不怜香惜玉地揪着迪亚哥的头发逼迫其仰头，毫无防备地露出喉骨，绿眸燃着隐隐的杀意，混杂不可言说的暧昧端详猎物，“在你被偷的行李中有一枚价值不菲的女式胸针，波克洛克找到我想倒卖出去，巧合的是，我曾经见过这枚别致胸针的主人，而她最近似乎遭遇了某种不幸。”

“你…到底想怎样？”迪亚哥勉强屏住呼吸，额角浮起一层冷汗，眼下局面，从体格上也不是齐贝林的对手，有那么一瞬因为绝望产生的恐惧让他想到了死。

“接受我的邀请，完事你就能带着这枚珍贵的钱币离开美国，我认识些朋友，如果你够机灵。”齐贝林放开迪亚哥，掏出张便签草草写了几笔，然后和一沓钱共同压在空酒瓶底下。“明天这个时间来纸上的地址，不要试图逃跑，你是聪明人，能猜的到后果。”交代地差不多，牛仔恰到好处地挤了下眼。


	2. 乔斯达庄园

“就是这里，乔斯达庄园。”车夫用烟斗指了指远处的建筑。

齐贝林留的地址一点都不好找，汽车都不愿去，好不容易有个拉货的马车愿意带路，将迪亚哥放在了这个陌生而偏僻的地点。

“喂，你找这家人做什么？”车夫点了点酬劳，斜了乘客一眼。

“度假。”迪亚哥懒懒地整理穿戴，把扎进衣服的稻草拔出来。

“这里头住的都是怪人，我看你也不像本地人，要是想密谋什么，我们可不会欢迎的。”

这是个小地方，稍微风吹草动就尽人皆知，迪亚哥已经充分领教过，如果齐贝林真的能提供他离开美国的方便，他不介意接受庇护。不就是卖身么，似乎和骗女人的伎俩也差不多，拿出你的本身吧，迪亚哥•布兰度，幸运女神会重新对你展露笑容。

*

正踏上门廊，房屋大门里走出个牛仔，眉宇透着硬汉气质，一顶斑马纹的牛仔帽颇为惹眼。

“我找齐贝林。”

“齐贝林？”男人看了看来者，露出狐疑之色却没有盘问，直接指路，“杰洛在马场，那个方向。”

牛仔似乎对外人造访并没有什么戒心，自顾自紧了紧手套，应该是准备离开。迪亚哥注意到庄园静得可怕，闻不到人烟，听着牛仔远去的马蹄声，一起归于宁静。他一边踱步一边考量庄园的规模，如果最远的木栏表示边界，这儿也得有近千亩的面积，加上眼前这座四层高的房屋主体，庄园主人可算富甲一方了。还有一个值得注意的问题，这儿的主人显然不叫齐贝林，那乔斯达和齐贝林又是什么关系？好友？下属？或者是狗血的私生子？

抵达马场，迪亚哥一眼认出杰洛那天搭讪他骑的枣色骏马，畜牲正在围栏里悠闲地散步，嘚嘚踏步挤开另一匹灰白毛色的老马，埋头于新添的青草大嚼特嚼。空旷的马场空无一人，似乎连小工也没有，迪亚哥忽然想起车夫的话，如果这儿密谋些什么，完全没人知道。当然，如果杰洛不怀好意，他在这儿发生任何事，也不会有人知道。

马厩的木门虚掩，粗大的铁锁丢在地上，显然里面有人，迪亚哥强压下脑内的胡乱猜测，推开大门一探究竟。和之前猜测的一样，马厩内没有其他马匹，闲置的马具挂在墙上，饮水槽也干涸着。迪亚哥吞吞唾液湿热喉咙，尽量放轻脚步继续向内探究。

一副轮椅进入视线范围，金属部分都很新，说明经常被使用。它斜在过道上，像是仓促间被留下，这位腿脚不便的主人又在哪里？

“如果你不愿意我不会强求的。”

是杰洛的声音，压得很低，从草垛后面传来。迪亚哥对这类暧昧的对话很敏感，联系杰洛之前对待自己的态度，不由嗤之以鼻。

“嗯？”

杰洛还在询问，对方似乎很犹豫，交织着亲吻还有衣料摩擦地声响，迪亚哥悄悄接近。原本以为能撞见霸王硬上弓的戏码，草垛间交织着两双腿，杰洛侧身支着脑袋，将同伴完全拥在怀里缠绵。从迪亚哥的角度有些看不清，只能判断出杰洛的情人身形娇小，柔软面料的长裤布满五角星纹饰，品味相当幼稚，他在杰洛热烈的攻势下溢出轻哼，声音相当年轻。正是打得火热，叮当的金属声，杰洛一边解开皮带扣一边彻底压在同伴身上，企图伸进对方衣服下摆的手被按住，年轻的情人开始反抗。

“我不想，杰洛。”他努力别过脸好发出声音。

“回房间也行，随你高兴。”

“我真的不想，哪儿也不想。”

情人的口气变得严厉而不快，杰洛停下已经伸进对方裤裆的手势，两人仿佛定格般凝视对方。趁着他们拉开距离，迪亚哥看清了男孩的脸，很干净，带着稚气，拧着眉头又很倔，像匹没开苞的小母马。这个比喻无来由地从脑子里蹦出来，迪亚哥不禁抽动嘴角想笑。

“你累了吧，那我们回去。”杰洛很平静，非常绅士地退后，从凌乱的长发里挑出干草。

“关于上次的话，我是认真的，杰洛……”

“我明白，但我不同意……不行！”他顿了顿，“这是唯一的回答。”

“咳咳，”迪亚哥认为这是个介入的好契机，他们都会感谢这位结束僵局的不速之客，“我按照约定来了，杰洛。”他故意直呼其名，剥落本就所剩无几的神秘。

也许是受到刚才的影响，杰洛黑着脸起身，默默走向轮椅的方向。人一离开，迪亚哥终于可以仔细瞧瞧那倔犟的小情人——标致的脸庞因为警惕而绷着，稀碎的金发从一顶遍布星星图案的软帽边缘溢出，浅蓝的眼眸中闪烁与这张无害的娃娃脸不相符地攻击性。他的骨架很小，柔软的衣袖勾勒出健硕的上肢，与之形成鲜明对比，纤细的双腿在干草上无力地蜷缩，他不可能依靠它们站起来。杰洛把轮椅推过来，对方伸手勾住滚轮，十分熟练地上攀，最终把身体坐正。期间杰洛并不帮忙，只是稳稳扶着轮椅把手，等同伴落座双手按在双轮的驱动环的同时放手，两人似乎早已形成某种默契。他们同时看向来访者，微微上扬的下颚透着如出一辙的傲慢，针对迪亚哥的傲慢。

“这是迪亚哥，镇上碰到的，我邀请他与我们共度周末。”杰洛先向同伴引荐，再继续介绍，“这位是乔尼•乔斯达，庄园的主人，我想你已经注意到这儿并不是我说了算。”不知为何，杰洛嘴角上扬，好像说了件多光荣的事。

“我不喜欢这个点子。”乔尼皱起眉头，锐利的眼神犹如一把小刀，恨不得能在迪亚哥身上割出口子。

“至少转移一下注意，这几天你太钻牛角尖了。”

乔尼抿着嘴唇沉默，指甲刮擦着小臂上一个红点，迪亚哥分辨出那是个蚊子包。最终，庄园主人在肿块上留下十字型的指甲印记，神情忽然放松，“知道了……你打个电报给史提尔，别忘了。”

*

“他离开了？”杰洛推开未上锁的大门，乔尼微微探头环顾，似乎在找什么人。

“我抵达时那家伙正好从这儿离开。”迪亚哥猜到乔尼所指一定是那牛仔。

“他还会找来的。”

“那就继续晾他，哼。”杰洛很不屑。

“你知道曼登•提姆可以以任何罪名逮捕你，他有来自华盛顿的特权。”

“我还有国王的特赦令呢。”

“哇，好厉害呀，你早点怎么不拿出来拍在曼登脸上？”

“咦，这倒是提醒我了。”

“我们的麻烦已经够多了，别招惹他，杰洛。”

“他查不出什么的，就算有，我们可以把监狱买下来在那儿待一阵，你不是厌恶这里嘛。”

“……”乔尼堵了一下，冷着脸，“蛮好笑的，可以收录在你的笑话集里。”

“整理好了替我出版，铁定大卖。”

“事实上我真的有替你留意出版社，得挑一家有品位的，毕竟不是所有人能懂你的笑点。”

“那是，大部分人都无聊又愚蠢。”杰洛洋洋得意地露出整排的金牙。

“是啊，你是这房子里最幽默的。”

“谢谢。”

迪亚哥原以为他们之间龃龉会演变成针锋相对，坏情绪却在你来我往的打趣中烟消云散，不知该作何感想，迪亚哥默不作声，继续管中窥豹地融入这古怪的庄园。


	3. 隐秘生活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 炖肉了啊

“这是你的房间。”

迪亚哥站在一间收拾妥帖的空房间里，看着光露露的床板不禁头顶冒烟，他咕哝着压抑牢骚，没等问出晚上吃什么，余光只够抓住杰洛从转角消失的披风。

在接下来的几个小时里，迪亚哥差不多搞清两件事，偌大个庄园实际只住了两个活人，其主人的生活完全依赖他的情人打理。每周会有人定时送物资，女仆每天过来做活，到了点就离开，并不留宿。厨房里忙活的大娘为迪亚哥准备了热汤，打典好主人的晚餐，十分好意地介绍了庄园的作息。乔尼每天会起很早，但只有和杰洛享用早餐后才会去马场，然后待上一整，杰洛通常白天不在庄园，他在镇上有很多生意和关系，这儿的人都认识他，但不管多晚，杰洛会返回庄园和乔尼共进晚餐，每天如此。

“他们的关系，呃，难道不会惹来非议吗？”迪亚哥觉得厨娘很好说话，一定要乘机多套取些信息。

“我常常为他们的灵魂祈祷，他们都是善良的人。”她将手按在胸口，细细的银色十字架隐没在松弛的双乳间。

“乔斯达先生是天生这样吗，他真的永远站不起来了？”

“并不是，他曾是个无比健康的孩子，但身上发生了太多不幸，而厄运又接连降临在他的家人身上。我一度以为他客死异乡，直到跟齐贝林先生重新出现在家乡的土地上。”

迪亚哥的好奇心越来越强，厨娘果然知道不少事情，如果能知道齐贝林的金币哪儿来的，而偌大的乔斯达庄园到底价值几何，或许他能好好利用这个周末重整旗鼓也说不定。

“你怎么还没吃完？”杰洛大咧咧往门口一靠，嘴里衘着稻草在剔牙。

“差不多了。”迪亚哥保留了在上社会训练出的用餐礼仪，悠悠放下汤勺，朝厨娘颔首，“谢谢你，夫人，真的很美味。”

“别打她主意，这个可怜的女人有个醉鬼老公，一定能把你的头敲烂。”杰洛等厨娘离开，便面露嘲讽。

“在你眼里我只能和女人调情，不能只是单纯聊天？”

“当妓女向你走过来，你猜她想说什么？”

迪亚哥嘴角微微抽动，别过脸的刹那表情已恢复如初，“那今晚你准备对我做什么，牛仔？”

*

“把衣服脱了。”

“在这儿？”

杰洛歪歪脑袋，表示肯定。踏入庄园开始，迪亚哥一直在忐忑这个周末将发生的事情，尤其面对杰洛的无所谓对应乔尼的冷漠，仿佛他只是个物件而非活人，和食物一样被送来以供享用。

“要是接受不了，现在离开还来得及……哦，你也可以选择闭上眼睛，多想想带着金子离开美国的逍遥快活。”

耀眼的金币忽然出现在杰洛的指尖，诱人的光泽温暖极了，它夹在其所有者的两指尖，停在唾手可得的地方。迪亚哥忽然什么都不想了，那是他的，必须得到这枚金币，强烈的念头在脑海里回荡。

“嗯，”杰洛避开伸过来的手，淡淡看着那双闪烁着渴望的眼睛，“聪明人知道该怎么做了，你是吗？”

金币慢慢挪到了迪亚哥的唇边，近得能闻到金属味，他毫不犹豫地叼住顺便把施恩者的指尖也含了进去。对这等反馈杰洛很受用，指尖滑到对方的下颚轻轻抬起。木制的长型餐桌就在身后，他们划着狐步挨上稳固的依靠，各自解开皮带。

迪亚哥想让自己更秀色可餐些，留下好印象很重要不是么，他缩上桌子慵懒地向后仰躺，利用胳膊支撑上半身，一条腿弯曲放在桌面，另一条自然垂下，在空中顽皮地摆荡，一览无余的下半部分很好地呈现给对方。厨房不亮的灯光使得迪亚哥皮肤披上一层圣洁的光晕，年轻而鲜活的肉体因窗缝漏进的晚风惹起的鸡皮疙瘩，而手指沿着胯骨攀上继续挑开上衣裸露更多风光，淡粉的舌尖慢慢探出扫过下唇紧接一个轻咬，都让桌上的美人像一道丰盛大餐，看的人只磨牙根。

对面杰洛的反应倒很像个久经风月场的嫖客，对于货物的卖弄有些不耐烦。他简单粗暴地去掉身上繁杂的披风铠甲，夸张的腰带也叮当落地，独独摘下帽子时，郑重其事地搁在了桌上迪亚哥压不到的地方。

“所以……”

“所以？”

没什么可说的，金钱与肉体的交易，简单明了。

杰洛用牙咬开个玻璃瓶塞，迪亚哥起先不知那是做什么的，所以当液体浇在下体上时瞬间被惹毛了，那是非常本能的反射，以至于身体的主人都来不及掩饰这层厌恶。液体的自然香气在空气中散开，熟悉的香味直钻鼻腔，是这一代常见的生榨橄榄油，经过餐厅都能闻得到。对方当自己是什么，前餐的面包吗？

“别那副吃人的表情，一点都不可爱。”肇事者淡定地沾了些油在指尖，似乎在欣赏其色泽，“我只是让事情更容易些，稍后你会感谢我这么做的。”

迪亚哥确实对同性如何索取欢愉知之甚少，以往的经验全是关于女性，主要是年长的，欲望强烈的成熟身体，这是他的领域。为了博取她们的欢心，他甚至可以不在意自己的需要。比如那个寡妇只肯躺着，像块霉烂的乳酪，而迪亚哥还得每每用情极深地亲吻无法挺立的乳尖。三年的婚姻，他能真正高潮的次数屈指可数，大部分时间得伪装，而他还不敢偷欢，天知道那女人疯到连他跟哪丑八怪女佣说了几句话也要查。幸亏她死了，后一天，躲在小客栈时，百无聊赖的他手淫了，久违的畅快让人满足。

杰洛一只手按在迪亚哥的膝盖上，另一只直接推在胸口把人放平，身体瞬时挨近，冷静地扫视对方，似乎为了寻找那张俊脸上隐隐的不安。几缕近乎银白的长发落在迪亚哥的锁骨上，惹得痒痒的，那对只属于男人的厚唇咧开条缝，能清晰地分辨出滚烫的气息。在如此近的距离中陡生出的暧昧，让迪亚哥一度以为对方会吻他。并不是，放在膝盖的手掌开始向着大腿内侧滑动，熟门熟路地绕过男性器官，朝着更隐秘的地方探去。

嗯？

刺入的瞬间，迪亚哥浑身肌肉紧绷起来，呼吸一滞又断断续续地吐，这副样子一定可怜极了，以至于杰洛终于动容地抚摸起他凌乱的额发。所以女孩开苞时也这么疼么，记得有那么一个，她把下唇咬得通红，眼睛里全是泪水，她说她这么做是因为爱，一个月后迪亚哥就抛诸脑后。杰洛把手指加到两跟，抽插时略略变换角度勾起，这个恶意的举动引发迪亚哥山崩般的晕眩。这是什么？他的意识有点跟不上，直到身体不可控地痉挛，大脑才迟缓地涌现源源不断的快感。

“不…要…这是什么！”他挤开眼角的泪花。

“嗯，你真的不知道？”杰洛挑起半边眉毛。

“快住手，我…我不要这样。”迪亚哥从未如此羞耻，他在一个男人的玩弄下有了快感，非常强烈的快感，以至于快守不住理智。

“你们还真的很像。”杰洛喃喃道。

加到三根手指时，迪亚哥揪起杰洛的背心，又胡乱抓向肌肉紧致的肩头，那原本垂在桌下的腿此刻已盘上对方的腰。杰洛简单有效地唤醒阳具，扶着它缓慢插入。橄榄油的确很有用，在极小的阻碍下，小兄弟破开温柔的软肉，进入全新的领域。迪亚哥把双唇紧绷在一起，克制入侵的异样，至此为止对方都表现得像个十足的绅士，床品一流，所以无论如何不能打破默契。一开始注意力还落在自己的身体如何被入侵的，却无意间撞上一双温情的目光。此时的杰洛专注而沉默，脸上惯有的傲慢收拾干净，垂目欣赏他们的连接处，却一副贤者的温柔。是看错了吗？

那家伙是把他当成……以迪亚哥洞察力，不会错了。杰洛那个残废又坏脾气的情人没办法给他快感，所以找个替身来发泄，太可笑了，可笑又可怜。想到这一层，迪亚哥忽然身体一松，舒展地瘫倒在长桌上，任由一波一波的侵袭如浪潮般将他推向快感的尖端。强健有力的冲撞不断把迪亚哥顶向远处，又每每快要脱离时，被拖回来重新按住。这和女人做感受太不一样了，而迪亚哥很喜欢。

感到体内的阳物又膨胀了一些，迪亚哥抓紧时机奋力攀上对方的身体，将温热的呼吸喷在本就发烫的肌肤上。

“快到了吗，给我好吗？”他舔着对方的耳垂，那些用在女人身上的情话和技巧，迪亚哥驾轻就熟。虽然看不到，可杰洛逐渐沉重的呼吸骗不了人，那都是因为迪亚哥年轻而鲜活的肉体，而他们还可以分享最终大奖。

一下，迷醉的快感如之前任何一次，凶猛的攻势让迪亚哥无比欢心，因为汗液而打滑的脚趾重新蜷缩。

再一下，他被抱离桌面，下坠中身体落入对方的环抱，继而完全贯穿，那物抵达了不可思议的深度。

一下，一下，一下，他还想要，对方同样沦陷其中。

嗯，有人……迪亚哥挤开眼睛里的汗水，越过杰洛宽厚的肩头看向门口台阶上的庄园主人。因为房屋结构关系，通向厨房的入口有两级下坡台阶，乔尼的轮椅无法离得更近，但也不影响他看清这儿发生的一切。

“啊，嗯，太棒了，真是匹种马。”迪亚哥以最劣质地方式宣泄着，脸上挂着玩味的笑容，又在高潮中扭曲变形。

乔尼同样盯着迪亚哥，那张好看却稚气的脸维持表面平静。唯有指甲不安地抠着另一条手臂，还是早上蚊子包所在的位置。

一场无声的战争打响，迪亚哥相当享受扑面的妒火，十分恶劣地撩开杰洛湿透的背心，留下醒目的抓痕。他继而扬起脖子，粗暴地按下杰洛的脸，直到对方遵从本能舔噬撕咬。

“回到桌子上去，我还要。”迪亚哥的命令马上得到执行，下一秒几乎是砸回桌面，不待任何喘息重新结合投入疯狂的交合。

“操我，操我，就是这样！给我给我给我……啊！”不知为何，迪亚哥想起他操过的一个修女，非常漂亮，在幽暗的告解室里，钻进她密不透风的长袍，整个教堂回荡着修女高亢的呻吟。

给我给我给我！杰洛完全覆住迪亚哥强取豪夺，快感如同海啸形成的巨大漩涡，将理智冲得支离破碎，用来支撑重量的手掌正好按在自己的帽子上，整个拍扁。终于在一阵痉挛般的高潮中，杰洛释放了自己，如同冲过终点线的野兽，低吼着宣告胜利。

*

“乔尼？你刚才一直在那儿吗，天啊。”谜底揭晓时间到，迪亚哥佯装惊慌地提示这儿的好事还有第三个人看见。

杰洛听后缓了缓，在确保不掉下去的前提下翻身，看向门槛的人。

“记得把这儿收拾干净，别让夫人发觉你干的好事。”乔尼冷冷地讽刺，轮椅逐渐退后。

杰洛吐了口气，朝闯祸的小兄弟看了眼，视线再慢慢转向一脸幸灾乐祸的迪亚哥。

“就不能给个提示吗？”

“我以为你讨厌被打断。”迪亚哥在装无辜方面几乎无懈可击。

“下次去床上，天晓得面包都是在这上头做的，她会杀了我的。”杰洛数了数桌上的精斑，瞬间失去了胃口。

“乔尼不会生我的气吧，看他的样子是生气了。”

“你么？他没功夫理你……”杰洛跳下桌子，挑起乱丢的衣服甩在肩上，“他知道我会对你做什么，别自作多情了。躺够了把这里清理干净，别让夫人费心。”杰洛扶了下帽沿，剩下的已经跟他没有关系。


	4. 天才骑手

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意人物主视觉，对乔尼和杰洛的描写会投射迪亚哥的主观印象

男人是种很奇怪的动物，前一天还觉得人生无望孤注一掷，精力得到释放后，就可以一夜回到世界之巅。

迪亚哥还躺在床上，听着走廊里女仆打扫的沙沙声，鼻子里钻进洗涤剂的化学气味，有那么个瞬间恍惚得以为自己回到了英国的乡下，那永远无法忘记的漫长童年。母亲身上常年泡着洗涤剂的味道，长裙铺在地上，雇主命令她必须让每一块地砖光亮如镜。可是有钱人的死小孩和他的死狗，带着泥点子踩过刚刚擦洗的地面，母亲的手指红得块滴出血。迪亚哥不会忘记那股味道，来自他亲生母亲的，下贱的味道。为了抑制无名而来的恶心，他捏住带着体温的金币，放在唇边吻了吻，金属的苦味让人无比安心。

*

窗外穿来疾走的马蹄声，迪亚哥透过窗子看见杰洛离开的背影，看来已经完美地错过了乔斯达庄园的早餐时间。就他昨日对两人的印象，要从杰洛身上找突破口不容易，虽然那家伙“盛情”邀请了他，却把界线画的很明确。相比之下，阴郁的庄园主更像个软柿子，如果设法知道了这儿藏有保险箱之类的，胁迫一个半残的人质，迪亚哥倒没什么障碍。

迪亚哥特意挑了件很有英国风情的菱格毛衫，即便长裤的皱纹还来不及处理，镜子里的自己也相当衣冠楚楚。他吹着口哨下楼，女仆纷纷红起脸。

乔尼不在餐厅，桌上摆着两套餐具，光从盘子的残渣就能判断谁坐在哪里，乔尼果然在主人位，咖啡壶摆在杰洛顺手的位置，这个早晨很枯燥，乔尼手边是大航海时代的冒险小说，而杰洛的报纸翻在大选候选人简介上，并且撒满了面包屑。

迪亚哥赖上乔尼的位置，从面包篮子里取出留给他的那份，这是早晨新做的，散发着麦子的浓郁香气。厨娘是在那张桌上做出来的么，还有橄榄油，就是昨晚倒在他身上的。她发现桌上的可疑痕迹了吗，会不会把不该有的物质揉进食物，现在整个房子的人都已经尝过？和杰洛不同，迪亚哥完全没有因此倒胃口，面包松软极了。

“杯子可以让大娘另拿给你。”是乔尼的声音，他推着轮椅路过，腿上搁着双马靴。

“用不着麻烦，”迪亚哥伸手勾起乔尼的杯子朝里头倒液体，尽管有些凉了，咖啡的香气依旧弥漫整个空间，抿了一口不忘虚情假意，“你还要来点么。”

“不了，它让我心梗。”乔尼还是那副天下人都对不起他的欠揍模样，撇撇嘴准备离开。却不想迪亚哥会闪身卡住去路。举动着实让他波澜不惊的脸阵阵涟漪，从餐桌到走廊可是相当的一段距离。

“这是你的马靴吗，真漂亮，一定费了不少功夫保养，看起来很新的一样。”迪亚哥俯视屋子主人，口吻漫不经心。

“不，只是借用，但不用还。”

迪亚哥不太明白这个回答，不过不要紧，他欺身贴近乔尼的耳朵，暧昧地吹风，“今晚一起玩玩吗，看你挺想加入的，一定很有意思。”

乔尼的脖子很细，单手就能轻松扼住，从这个距离甚至能看清皮肤上倒立的寒毛，少年虽然极力克制，喉结还是顺着食管翻滚一圈，他一定不舒服极了。

“我得去马场了。”乔尼冷冷地结束话题，车轮差点碾过情敌的脚背。

*

迪亚哥在人去楼空的大宅里四处闲晃，畅行无阻。乘主人不在，女仆也纷纷离开，这位不速之客推开主人卧室的房门。

隐秘的小卧充满了生活气息，窗帘和被罩缀满刺绣的五角星，矮橱上的装饰桌布、台灯的遮罩、甚至是地毯，通通由重复的五角星组成，单从视觉上就头疼不已。家具的款式很老旧，墙上的挂画和照片也是，迪亚哥看了几遍才从全家福里辨认出婴儿模样的乔尼。

迪亚哥随手拉开顶层的抽屉，里面推着杰洛的物品，塞得很乱，衣服只简单粗暴地分为上半身和下半身两大区，一只露着棉花团的玩具熊头夹在衣裤的缝隙间。他花了点时间把整个抽屉摸了个遍，除了几个古怪而沉重的铁球，没有其他金属物品。至于往下的抽屉全是乔尼的，帽子一层，衣服一层，裤装一层，甚至每双袜子都用小布袋收纳，布袋上依旧绣着晃眼的五角星。

他十分仔细地把房间摸了个遍，依旧没找到他最想要的。看来还说得直接会一会主人，迪亚哥又整理一遍飘逸的碎发，不紧不慢地前往马场。

*

偌大的马场只有一匹马在飞奔，铁蹄踢飞新鲜的草皮，高高越过横杆后落地，就一匹成色较差的老马来说，完成得相当不错了。迪亚哥当过几年马童，顺着马腿爬进马主人太太的石榴裙，从被人当脚蹬的穷小子，成了俱乐部最受欢迎小白脸。待他到了美国，渐渐夸张成接受过英国皇家马术训练的贵公子。

乔尼的下肢死死绑在马鞍两侧固定身体，上身伏地很低以便从腰上借力控制马匹。他正绕着马场设置的障碍练习跳跃和暂停，刚刚一跃后立刻扯着缰绳奔向下一个障碍。迪亚哥靠着围栏冷眼旁观，或许乔尼没有看起来那么弱，现在专注的神情和之前的他很不一样，浅蓝的眸子里烧着火。迪亚哥骑马，而且骑术了得，所以更觉得半瘫的乔尼堪称奇迹。

糟糕，跳得太早了！那匹老马错过时机了……

果不其然，马蹄踢到挡板瞬间失去平衡，接着连人带马滚成一团撞飞出去，瞬间在障碍物上开了个大洞。

“你没事吧！”

迪亚哥小跑着前去查看，情况相当惨烈，老马哀嚎着尝试起身，甩动马头掉落大量碎木片，畜牲似乎是感到身上的累赘，于是疯狂地扭转身体，试图把马鞍甩下来，这对死死固定其上乔尼非常危险。

迪亚哥十分果断地采取行动，脱下菱格毛衫罩向马头。失去视觉会让畜牲暂时放弃抵抗，前马童把它的脑袋按在胸口，发出呼噜呼噜的安抚声，手掌温柔地抚摸鬃毛，比对待他任何一位情人都要动情。

“能动吗，快把自己解开！”制服马儿，迪亚哥朝乔尼喊话。好一会儿没有回应，让人误以为已经晕过去了，直到惹眼的五角星软帽从巨大的马身上冒出。

“放开她吧，慢舞者不会伤我的。”乔尼费劲地爬动，手掌按在踢到挡板的马腿上，确认没有骨折。

“慢舞者，多美。”迪亚哥十分有经验地引导马匹恢复站立，撤下毛衫，又拽着马嚼子一扯，确认畜牲完全听话不会发狂。

这会儿乔尼瘫坐在地上仰视慢舞者，再次确认她并无大碍终于松了口气。似乎是心有灵犀，老马忽然甩开迪亚哥的牵制，俯首区舔主人的脸，眼睛透着怜悯。

“你受伤了，不过你可能感觉不到。”迪亚哥打断主仆联系感情，指了指乔尼被木条完全贯穿的小腿，鲜血把布料上的五角星染成深紫色。

*

“你今天表现得足够出色了，这是我的失误，下次会克服的。”

结束和爱马的喃喃，乔尼才肯离开马场。鲜血顺着裤腿不断滴落，沿着轮椅的移动路线留下一串痕迹。以迪亚哥对这位倔脾气的庄园主的了解，在血流干之前，绝不会让他帮忙推轮椅，于是礼貌地保持距离，跟着乔尼返回大宅。

“这儿医生不好找吧，我会一些简单的包扎。”回到客厅，迪亚哥提出帮助，乔尼的情况很严重，就算不疼，也能因失血昏死过去。

“不必了，我能处理。”

面对回绝，迪亚哥倒不意外，他今天有耐心极了，于是拿出些绅士风度，“让我看看伤口，靴子肯定废了，剪子在哪里。”

“不要靠近我，滚开！”

迪亚哥一脸不思议，这小子也太倔了，就算两人身份尴尬，也不至于暴跳如雷。乔尼似乎是火了，呼吸变得很重，虚弱娇小的身体不知因为激动还是失血，微微颤抖着。几秒的静默后，他丢下迪亚哥消失在走廊尽头的电梯里。


	5. 三人晚餐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，又要搞黄了，这是我第一次写三人行，希望大家喜欢。

迪亚哥不方便真的追上去，于是竖起耳朵把楼顶的动静听得仔仔细细。乔尼果然去了大宅里唯一上锁的房间，然后是从轮椅摔下去的巨响，一连串琐碎的碰撞声后，房子归于平静。时间差不多了，迪亚哥故意加重脚步声上楼，锁眼看不见里头，这一点早前就确认过，他先刻意咳嗽两声，再扣响门板。

“乔尼，你要紧吗，就算不爽我，好歹也先找个医生，别闹小孩子脾气。”

咯噔，是锁芯在转动，迪亚哥本以为乔尼会躲在里头装死，却发现门缝里的家伙已回到轮椅上，脸色很阴沉，却比刚才有了些许血色。

“我没事，只是把靴子放好。”乔尼这会儿光着脚，皮肤上斑斑血迹，不知通过什么办法把贯穿的木条抽走，透过裤腿留下的破洞看不见任何包扎处理，但血止住了。

“那一定是双具有重要意义的靴子。”迪亚哥有限的视觉穿透房间，注意力落在一整排大大小小的奖杯上，其中一只的顶端似乎是飞奔骏马的雕像。

“是的，它很重要。”

“你借用了靴子，所以一定要还，明白了。”

“别用你的小聪明臆想，不关你的事。”

乔尼没有请迪亚哥进去的意思，后者也没有退后的自觉，两人隔着门缝交锋。

“杰洛应该快回来了，我不想让他担心，所以劳驾，我要去换身衣服。”

*

不久，杰洛和他的骏马归来，和离开时不同，马屁股上架着两只篮筐。

“你猜我今天遇到了谁，乔尼！”人未至，牛仔的嗓门穿透大厅，“还记得赫特•潘兹吗，我发过誓要把这王八蛋倒吊在树上……”

客厅的气氛有些诡异，杰洛立马注意到，他和他下半截要发的牢骚一起打住，眼神非常不友好地瞥向家里的外人。迪亚哥举着报纸作投降姿，事不关己高高挂起。杰洛撩下篮筐，三步并两步地冲向目标，然后做了件迪亚哥怎么都想不到的举动——

“你疯了吗！”他提着乔尼的领口把人整个提起来，几乎是歇斯底里地咆哮，“你这家伙，忘了上一次……妈的！”

乔尼像个绵软的沙袋被丢回去，身体还来不及触到轮椅，又被杰洛快到看不见的拳头揍飞。事情发生在眨眼间，迪亚哥只来得及张嘴，便目送轮椅后退撞翻边桌上的水晶酒瓶，晶莹的碎渣混着琥珀液体四处飞溅。空气安静到可怕，一边是杰洛紧攥的拳头下冲天的怒火，另一边，乔尼歪在轮椅上很久没有睁开眼睛。

“今天乔尼骑马出了意外，大家冷静点。”迪亚哥此时插话，两人矛盾可没这么简单，一定有什么更深层的东西，存在于乔斯达庄园的秘密，他必须设法知道。

乔尼缓了好一会儿恢复意识，尽管想掩饰，心里的磐石已经碎了，表面的平静难以为继，倾泻的泪水流过嘴角时，变成红色。他哭了，像孩子一样，颜面全无地哭泣，难看极了。有那么一瞬间，迪亚哥看见了自己，在母亲死于肺结核的冬天，年幼的他抱着从垃圾桶里翻找来的面包，视角中的霉斑模糊成一片，可母亲却还是彻底抛弃了他。

“要晚餐了，别让夫人担心。”杰洛冷静下来在轮椅面前站定，疲累而沮丧，终于松开的手掌在空气中半举，始终没有施舍温柔，最后心一横将人捞起来横抱，脚底的碎渣发出咯吱咯吱的爆裂声。接近门口时，挡路的篮筐被一脚踢飞，散落出带着泥土的蓝色小花——路边常见的野花，杰洛相当仔细地连根拔了几株，多浪漫的心意啊。

*

迪亚哥原本打算今晚继续找厨娘要晚热汤对付，被告知主人们的晚餐开席，作为客人他留有一席之地。

“……他的脚跟就像婴儿般柔软，我瞧见了，很不可思议吧？”

已经落座的两人正在闲聊，杰洛侃侃而谈着什么，乔尼正在给牛排剔骨，似听非听。若不是少年脸上高高肿起的淤伤，二人再融洽不过的模样俨然像对中产夫妻。

“你，坐那边。”杰洛没功夫搭理第三个人，戳了戳对面的座位，继续他的奇遇记，“我以相当好的价格把史提尔的地换给他，天底下不会有更好的买卖了，一周之内波克洛克就会给我消息，可惜你没看见那块宝石，亮得像我的宝贝女武神的鼻尖。”

“唔，我相信它很亮，但没有人拿马鼻子作类比，杰洛。”乔尼一脸无聊，把剃好骨的牛排推给对方，继续剃第二块。

“喂，你……”

迪亚哥对于故意不叫他名字倒没什么，但从桌底下踢过来也太粗鲁了，杰洛的很多行为就像中世纪来的蛮荒族。

“今天我问波克洛克讨回了你的胸针，这玩意刻了字不好倒卖，就卖了我面子。”

迪亚哥眼疾手快地接住抛过来的胸针，谢天谢地东西没到警察手里。原本想致谢之类的，可对面两个家伙完全视他为无物，只能自讨没趣地给盘子里的牛排剔骨。

晚餐时间临近尾声，空中回荡着杰洛的饱嗝，两人忽然停下闲谈十分有默契地交换眼神。

“听乔尼说你早上提了个有趣的建议，嗯？”杰洛挑起一根眉毛，玩味地看向客人。

迪亚哥用餐巾擦掉嘴边的酱汁，露出微笑，“早上发生了好多事，原谅我的愚钝，你暗示的是哪一件？”

“装模作样的英国佬，说句话也要绕这么多弯，多跟你们打交道我能累死。”

“我也是英国人，祖辈是第一代移民。”乔尼插话。

“哦？但你明显是改良过的混种，唯一保留下来的也就毛发部分。”

“这样激我是不会笑的。”

“是吗？”杰洛凑近乔尼冷若冰霜的脸，端详了一会儿总结，“好像是有点那里的血统，要不是脸肿这么高我都没发现。”

“噗……咳咳。”迪亚哥还是高估了自己的涵养，在杰洛低劣的玩笑下破了功，赶紧抓起酒杯压住。眼底扫见两只相邻的手自然地握在一起，同时看过来。

“今晚来我们房间，这个给你。”

迪亚哥最爱的戏法，夺目的金币横飞过来，直接撞在胸口上。

*

按理说一回生二回熟，迪亚哥不应该对今晚的安排紧张，仅仅因为多一个人在场吗？

他有过更疯狂的人生，当俱乐部的丈夫发现了太太的私情，并没有赶走这个色胆包天的马童，而是提出个惊世骇俗的要求——想看着自己老婆被操。年迈的丈夫无法约束浪荡的妻子，他们很久没有躺在一张床上，欲望是个奇怪的东西，无法从对方身上得到的，还可以有别的办法。迪亚哥骑着妻子，不断地掐她，对待烈马一样拍打雪白的臀部，他仰着脑袋給丈夫胜利的微笑，把种子送进别人妻子的体内。

上一回乔尼无意间撞破了杰洛的好事，让迪亚哥的心底很痒，他想象乔尼嫉妒得要命，嫉妒自己拥有健康的身体和享乐的自由，体内滚烫的阳物又恰好顶到极乐点，男精从前端一股一股地溢出，再次对是乔尼冰凉的视线，他高潮了。

房间里杰洛正在给乔尼冷敷瘀血块，示意迪亚哥自己脱光趴好。于是迪亚哥光溜溜地伏在满天星的床单上，爱巢处处透着温情，这种接近于家的感觉对他太过陌生。迪亚哥的父亲是个试图亲手淹死儿子的畜牲，相依为命的母亲把床的另一半留给他，只有每夜躺在浸透消毒水气味的臂弯间，小迪亚哥才会感到安全和温情。至于床这个东西，主要用来睡觉和操女人，他不记得和谁分享过一个梦，不会的，也不需要。

“等等，我觉得有必要重新议价，”杰洛转过来，迪亚哥舒服地斜靠着，“和你做是一回事，加上他……得翻个倍。”和杰洛打交道得言简意赅，但性情有些拿捏不准，迪亚哥不敢狮子大开口。

“这小子坐地起价了，乔尼。”

“……”乔尼托着冰袋，眼睛在迪亚哥身上溜了一圈，还是那个蚊子包，指甲挑开原本的结痂，在新鲜的伤口上继续刮擦。

“你还想要一枚？”杰洛的指尖在腰带上滑动，黄金难掩的光芒从内袋跃出，“那就表现得对的起出价。”

和上次一样，迪亚哥呲牙去叼，目标却在空中回旋了一圈，杰洛好像对待掠食的宠物，除非去讨好去争取，不然别想东西会自动送上门。好在迪亚哥从不跟钱过不去，甚至是不知廉耻的，他像只好斗的猎犬，直扑向金主。赤条条的身体毫无保留地贴上去，热烈的呼吸和藤蔓般的双臂同时抵达对方的脖子，双腿恰如其分地夹住牛仔的裤腿，模仿畜牲发情的模样在上头磨蹭，尚未勃起的性器官在碾压下变形，颜色渐渐加深。

“啧，”杰洛对迪亚哥的态度很满意，有力的臂弯抄起诱人的后腰，直接抡上床，他在金币上迅速舔过，放在对方的一侧乳尖上，又变出一枚，让画面变得对称。再一枚……迪亚哥的呼吸明显加快，杰洛的豪爽让人眩晕，且不论它们价值几何，就算融了也能合成一块相当份量的金条，足够他在国外快活上好一阵。视线随着第三枚金币的最终去向不断下移，被黄金染上光晕的手指最终没入他的大腿根……

“嘶！”这次可没有橄榄油，入侵的痛感相当实在地传遍全身，迪亚哥的脚趾迅速捏成一团。

“你别玩死他。”

“我看他没什么意见，操够本是齐贝林家族的铁律，乔尼。”

“你真的塞进去了，不是什么障眼法？”

“不然呢，我还能收回去。”

“好吧，不过你别再在塞别的奇怪的东西进去。”

迪亚哥的存在似乎完全不影响乔尼随时和杰洛交流，和吃饭，和呼吸一样平常，他的情人在他的房间，他的床上操别人，而交流的重点只是对小把戏的好奇。金币完完全全放进里迪亚哥的身体，虽然暂时感觉不到，当事人也没底这样会不会出问题。

“介意还有别的东西塞进来么，不过那东西一点不奇怪。”杰洛从裤裆里掏出那活，随即听见乔尼讽刺性得轻哼，他们对视了一眼，“来吗，乔尼，我可是下了血本。”

“我挺好的，看得也清楚。”轮椅距离床有三步之遥，乔尼无意挪动。

邀请失败似乎在杰洛的意料之中，于是致力于将一点不奇怪的玩意捅进迪亚哥的身体。

迪亚哥差不多了解杰洛的喜好，让龟头先进去，调整好角度撵阳心，迪亚哥受不了这个，近乎失控的感觉让后脊发麻，如潮的快感让铃口不断溢出液体，意味着在真正高潮时反而没有可以射出的。被生吞活剥前得做点什么，于是在理智残存的边缘奋力踹向杰洛的肩膀，而他甚至不记得脚什么时候被抬上去的。这个颇为失败的撤退计划，金币从身上滚落，迪亚哥只来得抓住一枚，另一枚已经滚到远处。

面对拒绝，反而激起杰洛的兴致，牛仔甩掉半湿的上衣，死死盯住向眠床深处蜷缩的猎物。他们的视线同时落在那枚金币上，迪亚哥不想给对方太多破绽，于是用脚趾揪起床单扯动，东西开始朝他靠近，只是小伎俩得逞前，脚踝忽然被铁钳般的手掌扣住，一股钻心的疼痛仿佛脱臼了。在喊疼求饶之前，身体被提起来直接掀翻，所幸着陆地有大软垫，不然就遭殃了。杰洛将迪亚哥的小腿直接压到臀部，两只胳膊一并锁死扣在后背上，手法和屠宰场制服羔羊差不多。

“你是不是落了什么东西？”杰洛压低嗓音，听起来性感极了。

“是的，请还给我。”迪亚哥的脸因为憋气有点红。

“可是再掉了怎么办，我可不会替你保管。”杰洛把金币放在对方的屁股上。

“那就请……”迪亚哥喉咙很干，浴火燎着摇摇欲坠的理智，“放在足够安全的地方，和其它金币一起。”展开被反扣的手掌，是第三枚金币。

男人与女人在性爱上最大的区别，温柔不容易让雄性获得快感，疼痛和征服却可以，所以做爱和干架，从感官上并没有什么不同，很容易混为一谈。迪亚哥的下身硬得可怕，对于性的渴望到了顶点，以至于不自觉地磨蹭起床单。杰洛取走奉上的金币，连同先前那枚推进迪亚哥的后穴，鲜活的软肉立刻从四面八方拥来包裹住牛仔粗糙的手指，现在，所有金币都是他迪亚哥的了，它们很安全。

他们再度进入原始而激烈的交合，迪亚哥保持跪趴姿势，后入虽然插得更深却没有之前那么折磨人，他甚至能分神关心一下作壁上观的庄园主人。乔尼看得很仔细，几乎没放过任何细节，被指甲掐红的乳尖，顺着背脊滑进臀瓣的汗液，拍击在肉体上的囊袋，圈住阴茎自慰的手掌，迪亚哥追着冰蓝色的目光，想知道什么会真正刺伤对方。

杰洛忽然把迪亚哥从床板捞起来，让他完全坐上自己的身体。重力作用下，迪亚哥能感觉体内的三枚金币顺着肠壁滑落，又被雄壮的阳具顶回去，反复几次后，终于有一枚滑到了出口。这是他的金币，绝没有失去的道理，迪亚哥警铃大作般收紧后穴，扣住杰洛的后颈顺势再次伏倒，阴茎顶进身体，金币又回到安全的地方。

杰洛的体力很好，可单调的抽插无法让他高潮，迪亚哥意识到交合正逐渐失去意义，持续下去对双方都是场灾难，于是他看向房间里的另一个人。再次对视，迪亚哥收起先前的挑衅，他需要帮助。乔尼正在玩手里完全化成水的冰袋，眼神有点不聚焦，他的情人正在操别人，而他甚至觉得无聊。

“帮我！”迪亚哥打着口型，对面不为所动。

“老天，你是白痴吗！”

“妈的，你到底看哪边，故意的是不是，你们两个就是串通好的！”

“操！不是看在钱的份上我一定杀了你这小鬼！”

“看吧看吧，你情人的老二棒极了，你个没用的残废！”

迪亚哥一连串暗示没有得到任何回应，而杰洛遥遥无期的高潮让战势陷入僵局。他再次扣住杰洛脖子，试图将舌头送进对方的唇齿间。杰洛在较高的位置，尽管出击十分进取，只将将舔到下颚那圈造型奇特的胡子。牛仔感觉到索吻的企图后，十分果断地将其按到，又在臀部拍了响亮的一巴掌作为惩戒。接吻，他们远没到这份上。随后杰洛加重了攻势，每一下都让迪亚哥腰部承受得不轻，甚至怀疑胫骨根部会不会撞出淤青。身后的人发出低吼，体力开始接近极限，但就是无法高潮。拉锯战中迪亚哥咬牙承受，也逐渐沮丧，欲望以可见的速度消退，所剩只有结束这场交易的无限焦虑。

再也不招惹这对奇葩变态了，我迪亚哥•布兰度对天发誓，再多的钱也不干！

嗯？那小子怎么……再次与乔尼对视，是在很近的地方，惊人得近，以至于迪亚哥差点咬到自己的舌头。乔尼悄无声息地爬到了床上，躺在迪亚哥身边，平静的目光仿佛只是单纯过来躺下休息。这时一只手伸向少年受伤那侧的脸颊，十分小心地整理起细碎的头发，别在耳后。杰洛的上身从迪亚哥的背部转移，切入微妙的角度与他的情人交叠在一起。他们交换着熟悉的亲吻，唇与唇间溢出舒服的呢喃，杰洛十分熟练地撸掉乔尼的帽子，在细软的碎发里流连一番，拇指揉搓起伴侣的耳垂。乔尼闭着眼睛，像梳理动物毛发般将食指插入杰洛的长发中揉按。在情人的安抚下杰洛逐渐放松，与迪亚哥联系的部分收起粗暴无序的蹂躏，律动也泛着浪漫。循序渐进的亲吻中，乔尼转动脑袋撵上迪亚哥的肩胛骨，两人就这么诡异地重合在一起。万事俱备，迪亚哥感觉到低潮的褪去，温度极具地升高。

他们在迪亚哥的背上纠缠，乔尼的双手始终没有放开杰洛，撕扯、缠斗、在背上留下醒目的抓痕；杰洛承受着情人的施虐，温情被悉心一分为二，一半倾注在亲吻里，另一半流进替身；在他们的身下，迪亚哥清楚地感受三枚金币在体内滑动，今晚仿佛是他前二十年的最好总结，不知廉耻，低贱的烂泥可以爬得比任何人都高，这是生存法则。

“对不起，关于早上的事。”

“我知道，我爱你，乔尼小熊。”

在情人们没完没了的腻歪中，迪亚哥合阖上疲累的眼睑。


	6. 致命情人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始引入原作一些经典的敌人对手，故事会步入悬疑冒险的节奏，当然，时不时插播软色情。

迪亚哥做了个好梦，那间上锁的房间，仿佛打开阿里巴巴的芝麻洞，全世界的财富堆在里头，更神奇的是盘着守护神龙，像条乖顺的小狗伏在脚边，邀请他成为财宝的主人……他应该是睡了很久很久，大脑终于难以为继，故事马上要到头了。

折腾了一夜，迪亚哥实在有些起不来，于是舒展四肢打了个挺，换个姿势继续钻入芝麻洞，却猝不及防一头扎进了宽阔的怀抱，箍在另一个男性的浓烈气息中。杰洛显然认错人了，用生茧的手指抚弄迪亚哥的发梢，又在耳垂和颈部的连接处流连许久。这个强悍的男人此刻毫无防备，动脉完全暴露在外，如果事先藏有刀……迪亚哥有点被自己的想法吓到，他没有理由杀杰洛，即便真的有，恐怕睡梦中的牛仔依旧有扭断他脖子的力气。于是他眨眨眼，凑近那双厚唇，将呼吸传递过去。很近的距离下，迪亚哥尝到一点对方的气息，干燥、混浊、充满野性。迪亚哥从未认真地站在同性角度审视男人的，但是杰洛，是个相当性感的尤物。

乔尼•乔斯达，一个半身不遂的废物 凭什么拥有富丽的庄园和完美的情人，恍若童话的表象总感觉哪里不对，一定有什么说不通的地方。迪亚哥贴着杰洛的胸膛，占有属于乔尼的特权，在这个平静的早晨盘算着无数恶毒的念头，攥在掌间的三枚金币也无法给予安宁。

“恕我冒昧一问……”

杰洛起晚了，正悠哉悠哉地把野花种进花盆，阳光透过窗台洒在浅色的长发上，瞳孔反射着平静的湖绿色。

“就你的能耐，窝在鸟不拉屎的乡下，是你要的生活？或者更浅白些，为什么是他？”

客厅落地窗视野很开阔，远处的草场，一个小小的身影正伏在马背上奔跑，跨越人为设置的障碍，一遍一遍练习不知疲倦。

“你相信一见钟情吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

“知道你这种人不会懂，”杰洛并不为迪亚哥毫不掩饰的不屑而困扰，把喝剩的咖啡当肥料灌进花盆，“命运使我们相遇，灵魂绑定在了一起，我爱他，正如相爱的人为之做出取舍，我选择了他的国家，他的生活，非他不可。”

迪亚哥没想到杰洛会如此郑重其事地回答，以至于愣了几秒，才捡起嘲讽的嘴脸，“听起来挺蠢的，不过我信你。乔尼以前是职业骑手吧，他一定很不甘心。”

杰洛停下抚弄花瓣的手，再次望向远方，“他太苛求自己，或许正因为这一点，他才是他自己。”

“那你呢，你在追求什么？”

“我？”杰洛被这个有趣的提问绊住，松土小铲在手指间打转。

“你们这样多久了？”迪亚哥想起昨天乔尼的眼神，自始至终都平静到诡异，让人浑身难受。  
“生活嘛，总能找到出路，而且不是有你么。”说着，瞥头给了迪亚哥一个金灿灿的微笑。

“遗憾的是愉快的周末到头了，我想我差不多赚够了路费，还是你们想挽留我，不会吧？”迪亚哥溜到杰洛身后，不轻不重地撩拨腰带上夸张的铆钉，他注意到腰带两侧各有一个镂空小袋正好可以容下抽屉里发现的铁球。

杰洛不以为意地避过，把打理完毕的花盆搁在窗台上，旁边是乔尼的冒险小说。大功告成，他把注意力拉回到对话，“这么快就告别了么，我以为你起码得打听出偷渡出国的办法才罢休。”

“你愿意帮我？”

“我看你能耐挺大的，不一定要靠我。”

“……”迪亚哥之所以有点顾忌杰洛，正是那豪放外表下极为冷酷的敏锐，让人不禁心里一沉。

“揭穿你真心没多大意思，想参观书房我很乐意带路，但请把钥匙还给我。”杰洛摊开手掌。

迪亚哥本以为做的天衣无缝，穿衣服时无意瞄了眼杰洛的靴筒，一个相当隐秘的插袋。该死的！

“如果你是在找金币，我一般只带三枚在身上，其余都在银行，我可以向你保证。”杰洛过于坦诚，反而让迪亚哥不寒而栗，只能吞了吞口水照办。小偷极不情愿地摘下帽子，摸了圈帽沿，把钥匙掏出来。“参观书房的话还是得主人同意，不过我会向他美化你的愿望。别紧张，我们暂时不会把你怎么样，去留请自便。如果你想买本假护照，那可要快点决定，最近我们被盯上有诸多不便，不过请放心，未经允许没人能从这儿带走一花一叶，你很安全的，宝贝儿。”

杰洛的注意力忽然被迪亚哥的软帽吸引，光看似乎还不过瘾，干脆直接夺过来，端在手掌上翻看，“原来你叫迪奥么，一直忘记问你的名字也是尴尬。”说话间拇指拂过作为装饰的金属字母，正是迪亚哥的绰号。

*

“……今天我检查围栏，有老鼠的痕迹。”

杰洛扯鸡腿的手忽然停止，保持了大约一秒恢复如常，他满不在乎地用金牙撕开肉，来不及嚼完又罐酒下去，“这个季节很正常，有几只？”

“一只。”乔尼喜欢把腿肉全剃下来，使用叉子送进嘴里。

“你确定吗？”

“不好说。”

“嗯，知道了。”

迪亚哥听得有点莫名其妙，不过他向来很会接话题，“我有想过成为一名马术师，现在捡起来不晚吧，乔尼？”

乔尼没有接话，冷淡地看看客人，再数数盘子里的肉，留下足够的尴尬给迪亚哥独自品尝。

“呵，介于我还要和你们生活一段时间，闲来无事不如陪你练习骑术吧？”还是沉默，迪亚哥额角有点跳，却很好地伪装过去，“我有个不情之请，劳烦杰洛替我挑匹马，这一带没代步真的很不方便，若是替我觅得良驹……”他有意无意地抚弄酒杯，“我会感激不尽的。”

听到这里杰洛忽然噎了一下，没嚼烂的肉块肉眼可见地顺着食管生吞下去。乔尼注意到这点，侧头观察，甚至有些俏皮地托起腮帮。

“无论你即将说什么，都不准当着其他人的面说出来，闭嘴！”杰洛咕噜咕噜把酒杯喝空，赶紧用餐巾抹两下走人，“至于你小子，马我可以物色，钱得两清，听明白没有！这里还有人不明白吗？”他忽然提高音量，而周围出奇的安静，乔尼和迪亚哥默契地禁声，气氛尴尬到极点。

“看来今天不方便。”待只剩两人，迪亚哥吐露道。

“给他点时间，会重整旗鼓的。”乔尼心情极好，相当难得接了迪亚哥的话茬。

“我今晚还能挣到钱吗？”

“你还真是个人才，迪奥。”乔尼扫了眼对方的帽子。

*

迪亚哥并不是个睡得很沉的人，上一段婚姻让他神经紧张成了种习惯，以至于半夜会莫名其妙醒过来确认自己没躺错床。他裹在向女仆多要的羊绒毛毯里，面向女士的优势没有消失，讨人喜欢是他的天性。只是杰洛今天的态度，太他妈奇怪了，他毫不介意外来者的偷窃行为，无视和女仆之间打情骂俏，甚至提前告知自己要和乔尼在马场待上一天，深怕没有留出机会让人把庄园里外打探个遍，即便迪亚哥在他们眼里如同多养了条宠物狗，也太诡异了。迪亚哥翻来覆去考量自己行为上是不是出了纰漏，睡意全无之下终于神经性地翻坐在床沿，把这两天赚来的金币重新拿出来数。

偌大个宅子只有三个活物，有点风吹草动很容易察觉，更何况电梯升降这么大的动静，这儿只要一个人用的到。

“乔尼，好意外呀？”迪亚哥依在门框上佯装揉眼睛，松垮的睡衣从一侧肩头滑落。

“来我房间。”乔尼的语气很冷，不似商量更像下命令。

“嗯？”

“想多赚钱么，表现的机会到了。”

“王八蛋，快放开我！你到底……呜呜！”迪亚哥没来得及继续骂，嘴被很大一团布堵个严实。事情发生得太快，如何他都没想通自己会敌不过一个残废，现在双手双脚被结结实实绑在轮椅上，如同待宰的羔羊。

“别逼我敲晕你，或许杰洛不会杀了你但我会，所以闭嘴。”乔尼将自己的帽子扣在迪亚哥头上，“现在你就是我了，而我不在这个房间，听懂了吗？如果穿帮了你会死的更快，这点我可以保证。……别可怜兮兮的，现在你能做的，祈祷我不会失手。”说着，庄园主隐到暗处。

我知道，我就知道有问题！迪亚哥试图用舌头把嘴里的布顶出去，而眼睛又与那根黑洞洞的枪管对视，乔尼做了个禁言的手势，又指了指窗户。

“终于，乔尼•乔斯达！”一个女人的声音从背后传来，她轻巧得跳下窗台，谨慎地靠近轮椅，“你的情郎多半已经被我父亲和哥哥收拾了，所以别轻举妄动哟。”

对方还没有发现轮椅上的是假货，但凡再靠近一些，或者昏暗的月光没能掩藏捆绑他的细线，全都完了，情况很不妙，迪亚哥必须帮助乔尼干掉入侵者。

“哼？别轻举妄动啊，女士。”迪亚哥能想象乔尼此刻的表情，他成功吐掉嘴里的阻塞。

“怎么，想过来踢我吗，用你那双残废的脚？你玩完了，乔斯达，交出来吧。”

“首先我是个绅士，绝不容许自己踩女士的脸，再者，杰洛把值钱的东西全存银行了，你和你的好父亲为何不试试抢银行？”

“笑话，我们祊玢家族从来志在必得，劝你乖乖照办，我还能让父亲给你的情郎留口气。”

“老实说我不是很在意别人的死活，但那个什么祊玢小姐，关于你的死期，我还是可以告知的。”

“死瘸子，很嚣张嘛，真的不知道自己惹了谁么，还是以为只有我们盯上你们。我听够了你的废话，我会先把你的头割下来，然后把这地方翻个底朝天。”

女人被彻底惹毛了，一个箭步冲过来，迪亚哥听到匕首出鞘的声音，然后是子弹从耳侧飞过的风声。惊变只在眨眼间，冒烟的枪管从床底伸出，真正的乔斯达爬到入侵者身边，这会儿女人还没死透，鲜血不断从脖子正中的创口喷涌，她发出咔咔的求救声，为即将熄灭的生命哀嚎。

“她死了吗？既然利用完了，可以放开我吗？”

迪亚哥打破沉默，手指快速敲击着扶手的金属部分，他也不知道自己是怎么表现出的惊人淡定，但帽子全湿了。

“我得去找杰洛，而我不信任你。”

“如果还有人闯入，至少留把枪让我自保吧！”迪亚哥看着乔尼往外爬，忍不住咆哮。

“抱歉，只有一把枪。”

“等等，王八蛋，快回来啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

这是迪亚哥度过的最漫长的夜晚，房间里留下他和一具尸体，屋外隐约的枪声和马蹄声听得人胆战心惊，他暗骂自己太轻视乔尼的能力，还要为庄园主人回来以后如何处置他这个目击者暗暗叫苦。乔尼绝对不是第一次杀人，迪亚哥永远记得那对闪烁漆黑意志的瞳孔，仿佛可以撕碎一切。

杰洛回来了，背着满身是血的乔尼，他们一起跌在轮椅边，差点摔进女人早已凝结的血浆里。

“嗨，迪奥，原谅我们冷落了你，乔尼和我去小小的冒险了一番。”杰洛在笑，牙缝里全是血。

“我无意追究是什么人想杀你们，因为答案可能会害死我，如果你们需要共犯，我倒是能帮上点忙。”只有保住命才有出路，迪亚哥理清了头绪，示意对方松绑。

“嘿，乔尼你输了！”杰洛抖抖肩膀，背上的人动了动，失去帽子而无比散乱的发丝间露出张俊俏但苍白的脸，乔尼笑了，无声地骂了句。


	7. 失落的故园

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章脱离迪亚哥视角，插叙铁瘫的故事，将追溯两人来到乔斯达庄园之前的一系列变故。  
> 本文虽然没有替身攻击，但带来大家喜闻乐见的遗体套装，优化了部分功能设定。

挺不住了，乔尼拼尽全力把同伴拖到石柱后面躲避，子弹如同过筛的谷粒般落下，密得找不到一点空隙。他们已经干掉了十一人中的八个，可敌人依旧完全不损失地疯狂扑咬，残酷的消耗战，杰洛的血快流干了，只能孤注一掷。

砰！咔咔咔！是打空弹夹的金属声音，乔尼似乎听见死神的哂笑，子弹洒在身上，透过去，杰洛的脚不见了！

“杰洛！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”撕心裂肺的咆哮，乔尼觉得自己要疯了，他转身扑在同伴身上，可只要那东西还在，子弹还是会伤到杰洛。

“投降吧，你已经没有子弹了。”带头人和仅剩的两名部下靠近。

“我…我不想放弃。”乔尼哽咽道，他奋力抱着杰洛破碎不堪的身体，右脚从见骨的裂口彻底断裂下来。

“我们以国王的名义回收你们窃取的东西。”带头人从腰间抽出长剑，悬于胸口。

“东西可以给你，”乔尼的手指颤抖不停，杰洛渐渐没了生命的迹象，“请再给我一点时间，请…请让我救他。”不能再拖延了，少年挖进自己的血肉，捧出一颗干枯犹如标本的心脏，只要放进去，一切还不迟。

“齐贝林我们也得带走，即便你现在救活他，等待你们也是严酷的制裁——斩首。”

乔尼充耳不闻，心脏在触到同伴的胸膛时陷进去，仿佛被吸收了一般。杰洛最重的伤是为了保护乔尼硬抗下的重击，胸口全碎了，肉眼可见的塌陷。乔尼咬牙插入自己的肋部，抽出一整块胸骨标本。只是东西没能融入同伴的身体，而是被长剑死死钉在地上。

“到此为止吧，齐贝林背叛了国王，滥用圣体的代价不是你们能够承受的。”

“滚，滚开！”乔尼压抑着即将崩溃的情绪，手掌直接握在锋利的剑刃上，硬生生把胸骨抢回来。

对方有些吃惊于这股强弩之末的抵抗，却也十分果断地做成回应……长剑再次落下，直接穿透了乔尼的后背。一个非常刁钻的角度，只要稍稍转动，便是心脏的位置。被刺之人毫不在意自身的痛楚，用正在愈合的手掌托起胸骨塞进同伴的体内。人性的弱点在于，明知是徒劳还会义无反顾地走下去，只要呼吸中还能尝到希望。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”一条完整的脊椎从乔尼后背硬生生扯出，脱离的瞬间，神奇的能量流水般褪去，失败者再也无力反抗，利刃带来的剧痛将他整个撕裂。

对不起，杰洛，真的对不起，我该怎么办，能听见吗，再触碰一次我的脸好吗？乔尼向着切开心脏的方向爬动，近一点就好，再一点，让我握到他的手，心脏应该起效果了，它跳动了……

“嗯，你怎么会在这儿？”

“回收圣体的事我就此接手了，你的任务完成了。”修女冷冷的语气完全无视了眼下，仿佛别人的命悬一线与她毫无关系。

“是国王的命令么？公文在哪里？”对方很警惕，长剑死死钉住。

“这两个人我也要带走，活的。”

“公文！”

“我恐怕不用跟你解释罗马的命令，国王也是教会的仆人。”

“呵，那恐怕恕难从命了，嬷嬷！”

两个属下训练有素地抬起武器，朝一身素袍的修女走去。女人波澜不惊地面向两个高大的男人，什么……

“呃！”几乎是同时，两名下属捂住喉咙跪倒，如柱的鲜血从指尖流泄，然后是死亡。

“你……”这是行刑官最后发出的声音，同一个手法，无论多么难以置信，三个男人确实被干掉了。

“快把心脏放回去，不然我不能保证拔剑后会发生什么。”修女蹲下查看，从尸体手里抽回脊椎骨，重新没入乔尼的身体。

“为什么帮我们，赫特•潘兹？”乔尼用僵尸马的长线将杰洛的脚缝回去，同伴伤得太重了，只靠胸骨部分的遗体能量，恢复会很慢。

“我代表的是教会，所追求的亦是也只有真理。”修女解下素袍，露出短打的夜行服，眼前正是乔尼所认识的赫特•潘兹。

“你会带走遗体是吗，等治愈杰洛以后。”乔尼不自觉地做出防御姿态，虽然已无力继续战斗。

“不，恰恰相反我希望你们带走圣体。”

“什么！”乔尼以为自己听错了，追杀、缉拿、处刑，这些他能应对，可潘兹的话仿佛是某种外语，乔尼听不懂。

“圣体绝不能落入那不勒斯人的手中，但教会内部同样潜伏着心怀不轨的叛徒，任何一方得到它都会引向毁灭，只有把奖品悬起来，好像撤走斗犬间的挡板，boom！”潘兹的双拳撞在一起。

“你到底是什么人，双方斗得两败俱伤对你有什么好处？”

“国王已经越界，他必将受到罗马的惩戒，试炼的结果，是那不勒斯的人民重新获得福祉。”

“你说的我一句都不会信。我所关心的，遗体归我们了，我会带它离开这里，远离那不勒斯远离罗马，至于王国的福祉，我可管不着。”

“如果国王不愿归顺罗马，那不勒斯将不复存在。相对于这些握有至高权力的大人物，你能从圣体中获得的利益是最小的，相对于亡国，你的代价微乎其微。所以是的，请带走遗体，远离罗马！”潘兹的口吻平静又毋庸置疑，她看向乔尼，目光却是空的，仿佛穿透了时空站在那不勒斯燃烧的城墙上，阅尽生灵涂炭。只要还有一个人知道遗体的存在，乔尼他们还得逃亡，真的值得吗？如果再让他在遗体和杰洛之间作出选择呢？

“谢谢你。”乔尼不知还能说什么，握着杰洛温暖的手掌同样看向遥远的未知。

  
*

  
“乔尼，把水从炉子上挪下来，要烧干了！”

杰洛在卧房里咆哮，调整了下躺姿继续看赌马赔率表，另一方面竖着耳朵，聆听厨房里略微笨拙的忙碌，咖啡的香气已经迫不及待地挤进鼻腔，忍不住贪婪地深吸一口，真是个完美的早晨。

“我还是觉得应该砍下来重新缝合一次，当时太匆忙了。”乔尼端着餐盘，像只提线木偶 迈着僵硬的步子挪向大床，这是目前的极限。  
“我觉得还行，”杰洛动了动被重新缝上的脚，角度很奇怪，“你能等我哪天烂醉的时候动手吗，我最近有点晕血。”

“我还想让你自己缝呢，毕竟是你本行。”  
“我相信你的手艺……唔…”杰洛抿了口热咖啡，不禁皱眉，“你还是找点野兔之类的练练手吧。”

“不好喝吗？”乔尼十分勉强地弯腰，把餐盘搁在床上，再拿起咖啡杯。这些再简单不过的动作，全部要重新学习，他几乎忘了如何用腰部发力，再稳稳地支撑在两条腿上。液体顺着食管下去，扬起的脖子露出好看的线条。

“感觉如何？”

“仿佛重获新生。”

“过来，躺下。”杰洛拍拍床。

“我躺够了，别再让我躺下，杰洛。”乔尼迈动双腿直接站到床上，居高临下地看着同伴。

杰洛懒懒地躺回枕头，抬手伸向踩在耳侧的脚，撩起裤边不轻不重地在皮肤上摩挲。从这个角度，乔尼变得异常高大，仿佛高耸入云的教堂塔尖，让人心生崇拜。于是他吻住情人的脚踝，亵玩式地留下一大片湿痕，末了冒着被踢的风险咬上一口，。乔尼一脚踩在伴侣的锁骨上以示惩戒，目光变得有侵略性。

“你不会是故意把黄油带进房间的吧？”

乔尼没有回答，松开腰带，裤子自然滑落到脚踝，依旧是俯视的角度，杰洛的脸有些模糊，下体的轮廓无比清晰。他勃起了，久违的冲动犹如浮出湖面的气泡，触到顶端的瞬间爆裂，迸射出肆意的本能。他们狂乱地吻在一起，杰洛粗糙温暖的手掌包覆着乔尼的阴茎，给予同伴安慰。

“杰洛…洛…我想…”乔尼的大脑一片混乱，他想要什么！接触、热量，还有插入！“我要你吞我的…嗯，我…我也会替你，但是请……求你！”他断断续续地挤出难以启齿的想法，甚至不自觉地战栗。乔尼•乔斯达，一个命运的弃儿，终于从最黑暗的谷底爬到了世界之巅，现在他是如此接近，接近幸福的真相。

“如果这是你想要的，乔尼宝贝。”杰洛笑笑，在同伴精致的鼻尖上舔了一口，长发在脑后别成个髻，俯下身体……

“你听见了吗？”

窗外回荡着很闷的钟声，乔尼正飘在云端有点恍惚，他记得那不勒斯只有一口钟能响彻整个王国，每当它敲响……

“国王驾崩了。”杰洛顿了顿，似乎是在默哀，也只是这么一会儿，又立刻投入更重要的事。

“抱歉我刚才没忍住，来不及警告你……”乔尼耳根忽然一热。

“多练习就好，反正咖啡也不好喝。”杰洛满不在乎，端起咖啡当做漱口水。

“你会怨恨我吗？”

“我们还是在说咖啡吗？”他很明锐地捕捉到伴侣的波动。

“如果不是我，国王就不用死，你也不会被流放。”

“别傻了，事情如果发生了，一定有它的道理，虽然你依旧不太信，冥冥中自有定数，是……”杰洛指了指天，“安排的。”

“你真的跟我回美国吗，我的意思是……”一股无名的焦躁冲淡了事后温存的惬意，乔尼压到同伴身上，很近的距离下凝视，“长久的生活在那里，你的家人和朋友，我不是说永远不见但是…我想说的……”

“老爸已经烦透我了，多半巴不得将我扫地出门。我已经有了决定，我选择你。”

“对不起，我觉得自己很自私，是个糟糕的人，大部分时候我只能想到自己想要的，现在我真的很幸福，开心得要命。我有好多好多东西要给你看——我的出生的地方，我的奖杯……全世界最大的赛马大会马上要开始了，你也可以报名，我们一起参赛，很大一笔奖金，如果我拿第一你第二……”乔尼越说越快，甚至有点喘不上气。

“嘘！”杰洛的手指点在情人的唇上，欺身反向压制，“你还是少说话比较可爱。”

“这些都是真的对么？我总在害怕有那么一天睁开眼睛，又回到肮脏的地下诊所，被人放干血，等着慢慢死掉，好不甘心，明明……明明我可以拥有一切……杰洛，我好害怕。”

乔尼无法住口，杰洛给了他一个绵长的吻，以此封印这场来之不易的胜利，属于他们两个人的大胜。

  
*

  
（十五天后）

“不得不说这儿天气真不错，不会总有阴嗖嗖的海风，我已经爱上了呢。”杰洛把行李从火车上扛下来，他们需要租辆马车继续赶路。和乔尼不一样，杰洛总能用无所谓的态度应对生活的巨变，没有多想，不会瞻前顾后，踏上新大陆，迎接新一天的阳光。

“乔尼，是你吗？”一位少女姗姗而来，手里提着小巧的皮箱，准备上车。

乔尼愣愣地扫过她的脸，极短地在酥胸上停留，像是被看不见的火舌烫了，扭头想跑。  
“真的是你，简直不敢相信！可所有人都说你死了，至少乔斯达先生……”她忽然捂住自己的嘴。闲话咽干净了，眼睛飘到乔尼身侧方向，相当隐晦的耳垂发红。

“显然传闻不是真的。”乔尼冷着脸卡在杰洛身前半步。

“总之，很高兴你能回来。”汽笛响了，催促乘客上车，少女咬了咬下唇，飞速从荷包里取出个信封，撕下封面塞过来，“来这个地址找我，或许带上你的朋友……天啊，他不会已经三十了吧，看起来好老哦。”女人轻快地踏上车厢，飞吻从车窗抛出，“替我跟乔斯达先生问好……”

“我，老？啥米，女人，站住！”汽笛长鸣，杰洛后知后觉地对着远去的车厢咆哮。  
“别看我，你确实年长一些。”

“你的历史也蛮丰富的嘛，小子？”杰洛抓猫似的揪起同伴的后衣领一通扯。

“那个……”乔尼十分难得地脸红了，“孽债罢了，我都记不得她的名字。”

结束这个话题最有效的办法可不是解释，杰洛把乔尼抵在最近的站台柱子上，避开行色匆匆的路人，恰如其分地圈住，烙下属于齐贝林的印记。

*

“这都是你的错，乔纳森，请你记住！”

“不要，父亲！！！”

嘭！枪声，脑浆，染红的圆月在窗上留下剪影……乔尼伸出手在空中一抓，是空的。

“乔尼，乔尼！”

乔尼很久才意识到有人在叫他，那是谁，忽然所有事物都很不真实，这是他长大的地方，可是尼可拉斯在哪里？哦，我亲爱的哥哥，总会告诉我不要灰心，你会是全美最好的骑手。他的脸色如此灰败，可恶的蛆虫肆无忌惮地啃食着他俊朗的面容，硬挺的礼服下，溃烂的皮肤和塌陷的躯干……

呕！！！乔尼吐了，似乎要把整副内脏完整地交代出来，直到筋疲力尽的那刻，一双有力的臂膀阻止他跌入自己的呕吐物中，然后是无尽的黑暗……

“喝点水吧，你晕过去了。”微光下杰洛的脸庞异常温暖，他揽过刚刚苏醒的同伴，悉心地喂水。

“我想骗自己这些是做梦……”乔尼扯开干涩的喉咙，全是血腥味，“但我不能继续幼稚下去了对不对？都死了，我的家完了，这就是赫特•潘兹所说的代价，用我最重要的东西去换。这是我的错，从头至尾。”眼眸中依旧倒映着父亲绝望而愤怒的样子，骂他是魔鬼，是禁忌的恶果，该被死神带走的是他。老头子从不给小儿子反驳或解释的机会，这次也是，不过不再是拒绝的背影，父亲扣下了扳机。

“乔斯达先生的遗体我已入殓，明日我会找个牧师……”

“不必了，”乔尼擦掉嘴角的水渍，“悄悄埋了吧，还有尼可拉斯。”他不自觉地上翻眼球，阻止上涌的酸意，“如果像老头子所说，家族身陷丑，再加上自杀，只能让人曲解为心中有愧，不是的，我绝不能让尼可拉斯死于清白尽毁！”大悲之后，少年变得异常冷静，他必须像个真正的男人肩负起这个家族。

*

“准备好了吗？”

“没有。”

他们交换着亲吻，乔尼撩开情人凌乱地长发寻找呼吸的流向，他能感觉到杰洛滚烫的胸怀，让人安心的金属味，还有铁钳般箍在腰上的双手。

这些天过得很慢，下葬，悼念，了解尼可拉斯溺水当天的经过，理清萦绕于家族的债务丑闻。似乎只是一夜间，整个世界都认为乔斯达一族罪有应得，尘归尘土归土，六尺之下的不白，再无人问津。乔尼灰败的脸上看不见任何情绪，这些天他会独自留在书房，对着曾经获得的赛马奖杯枯坐一天，或者反复擦拭尼可拉斯用过的马具，那双靴子，多好看的靴子，小乔尼那么想要，哥哥说只要长到合适的鞋码，就是他的了。乔尼那天试了，终究还是大了整整一码，他永远不配占有尼可拉斯的东西。夜里乔尼会无声地哭一会儿，不是为了亡灵，他憎恨自己的自私和无能，月下映出情人完美的侧脸，就连那不勒斯的宫廷画师也无法描绘的俊美，他同样不配拥有。

“杰洛……”乔尼停留在挺拔的鼻尖上，认真雕琢它的轮廓，“那天在船上，你说你想对我做的事情，乘我……”

还能感觉到。

他们交换了位置，乔尼让出主导权，任由对方的手掌在他的身体上游走，从发梢到指尖，从肚脐到膝盖，他试图记得每一处被触碰的皮肤，刻在脑海里。

“杰洛，你最喜欢我哪个部分？”

“嗯？”杰洛微笑，将眼前人当做美景反复欣赏，欺身覆上来，逐一罗列，“耳垂，”他轻轻在软肉上弹了一下，“它们很可爱、柔软，但是头发很烦人，扎得很痒。”说吧，将乔尼的耳唇整个含住，绵长地吻过肩线，以胳肢窝的褶皱为重点。

“别讨厌。”乔尼缩了缩胳膊，“还有呢？”

“胳肢窝，我觉得我已经说明了。”杰洛还想吻一下，同伴死守脆弱的笑神经，于是立马转战不设防的区域，“这里可以吗，它们也很可爱。”杰洛的下巴抵上情人的肋骨，嘴唇距离皮肤很近，呼出的热气直接勾起一阵风，吹得原本无精打采的乳尖挺立起来。“我觉得它在说，好的。”浅粉的舌尖探出，十分狡猾地伸向目标，打了一个卷，一个，又一个，离开时拖着唾液的线丝，忽然在空中崩开，这场小小的突变惹起皮下的连锁反应，乔尼触电似的颤动，却被按个严实，继续接受风卷残云地洗礼。

杰洛在床上有很多花招，简直是应接不暇，那不勒斯的日子乔尼充分领教过，回到故土的悲伤还未褪尽，而此刻少年只想彻底放开理智，让迷醉的浪潮最后吞没一次，一次就好。“杰…杰洛，我……”乔尼也不知道自己要说什么，由着身体在情欲的催化下渐渐脱离。

无论多精彩的前戏，都比不上进入那刻的满足，疼痛的真实，让乔尼无比欣慰。他需要疼痛，需要真实，需要时间，而这些 很快会远离他，越是走向穷途末路，越是在奢望中发了狠。他的指甲嵌入杰洛的皮肉，而时间和真实依旧从他们之间流逝。豹子一样，他最后一次运用这具已经能和常人一样运动的躯体，骑在情人身上，起伏、奔袭。乔尼刚刚学会骑马，常常漫无目的地策马狂奔，庄园的土地很广，对于年幼的他几乎望不见尽头，但是小小的骑手和马驹总会在无垠的草场上忽然停下来，莫名的恐慌催促他回头，离开太远啦，乔尼。性爱的边界是高潮，越过这个阶段，终点在峭壁之下，乔尼感到涌进身体的高潮，胯下随之懈怠下来的支撑。

他们不能走得更远了。

这些日子乔尼过得很平静，带着杰洛游遍他生长的地方，每一颗石头，每一片云彩。然后杰洛的马毫无征兆地失蹄，杰洛跌下去的方向正好有一段足以穿透心脏的断枝。乔尼利用遗体的神力破坏了断肢，可马却起不来了，当天他们结束了畜牲的痛苦，当做什么也没发生。并不是这样的，乔尼很清楚这意味着什么，代价并没有停止索取，生命中最重要的，最珍视的，尼可拉斯只是更开始……赫特•潘兹那天的话，杰洛之于整个那不勒斯不过是最小的代价，人类付得起的代价，乔尼的全部。

“我准备好了，杰洛。”

“你并不会死，别这么伤感。嘿，刚才很棒不是吗，真该找面镜子看看你自己的脸。”杰洛扯了扯少年的脸皮，信手拈来的玩笑话并不能化解对方注定的悲剧，“无论往后要面对什么，我已完全接受，重要的是你——乔尼•乔斯达——吾余生的挚爱。”

“你这么发誓我更加确信自己要死了，尤里乌斯•凯撒•齐贝林先生。”

“混账，谁让你……”杰洛本想锤他，可是巴掌抡到半空，抿了抿嘴角尝到的玩笑的余味，旋即一把将人揪住。

乔尼在杰洛的亲吻中渐渐失去力气，遗体从脊梁的位置扯出，痛感变成很遥远的东西，时间和真实，同样失去意义。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章我花了好几天，外加拖延症，终于挤出来了，尽管依旧不太满意，sad


	8. 意外访客

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章回到主线，龙上了贼船下不来，一边挨操一边使坏，做人累不累，不做了，WRYYY

迪亚哥发过誓这辈子不会去碰那些母亲曾干过的下贱工作，比如——洗地毯。他的鼻腔里充满了肥皂水的劣质气味，手指在又脏又冷的水里泡得发白，地毯上整齐排列的星星图案令人头晕目眩。

“要是勉强的话可以替我砍断这些骨头，天要亮了，得加快速度，我们可不能让大娘难过。”杰洛一边说话一边抡起斧头，尸体的脊梁骨被硬生生劈断，肠子流了一地。

“我忽然记起来这周的补给有很多香肠。”乔尼瞥了眼地面插话。

“是不是意味着有披萨？”

“大娘说做披萨很费劲，尤其我们没有烤炉。”

“对哦，有烤炉就方便了，这些都能塞进去。”杰洛对着尸块比划。

“你们两个，不要让我吐出来好吗！”迪亚哥原本就压着火，受不了对面谈笑风生，他们刚杀了人，却已经讨论起怎么更快地毁尸灭迹？

“地毯刷干净了吗？明天我得找个理由把姑娘们支回去，这么大块血迹简直要赶上你们国家的总面积了。”

迪亚哥很想把刷子砸在杰洛脸上，余光中乔尼冷冷地看着他狼狈的样子，两人各自拿着分尸工具仿佛一对地狱来的暴徒，英国佬磨磨牙根，埋头折磨起快要秃皮的地毯。

叮咚叮咚！

迪亚哥开门，是上回见过的牛仔曼登•提姆，他对门内的人礼貌性地扶了一下斑马纹的帽子，直接往里闯。

“先生，这儿是私人领地。”

“我见过你，”曼登拧着眉头十分不悦，“怎么，你住这儿？”他打量着迪亚哥身上的丝绒睡袍。

“杰洛邀请了我。”

“哼，倒是有趣。”牛仔毫不掩饰轻蔑，继续往房间深处走，“这样的话劳烦你让杰洛•齐贝林滚下来，我有话问他。”

“有人找你麻烦么，宝贝？”一只胳膊伸过来拦住迪亚哥的腰，那股力气几乎把人从地面拔起来，杰洛心情极好地闪出来，穿着松垮的睡裤，长发披在裸肩上。

“昨天有人在镇上看见祊玢的长子，介于这一家都在州政府的通缉令上，所以他们必是盯上什么目标敢露面。你知道点什么吧，杰洛？”

“为什么我得知道通缉犯来镇子，弄得好像是我招惹来的。”杰洛说话喷着酒气，一只没有加盖的酒瓶从睡裤口袋露出来。

“如果有线索，这是警察局的电话，虽然你是外国人，还是得考虑考虑乔斯达的名誉。”曼登举着卡片似笑非笑，瞥了眼电梯的方向，“乔尼怎么样了，他还坚持要报名参赛吗，我听说因为高奖金，报名人数已经超过五千人。”

“那也只是我们的陪跑。”

“走着瞧呗。”曼登又扶了下帽子，只是他的习惯动作。

像是两头对决的雄狮，谁都不愿在对方凶狠的视线中示弱，僵持让迪亚哥太阳穴发胀，门外刮起风，一些漏进来带着窗帘微动，另一部分吹向厨房，他隐隐约约闻到泄露的血腥味。

“回去么，别让乔尼久等，”迪亚哥撩开杰洛的长发，依在肩头作亲昵状，“第三轮时间到。”

“当然，迫不及待。”杰洛下移手掌，狠狠抓住迪亚哥的臀肉，蹂躏中长袍被扯开一些，露出白净的胸膛，裂缝恰到好处地停在肚脐的位置将露不露，春光乍泄。

曼登极不舒服地梗着脖子，挑战者悻悻收起利爪退出了屋子。

迪亚哥很想松口气，却被扼住喉管完全没了声响，杰洛很强壮，外加那股慎人的杀意，迪亚哥甚至不敢过于反抗。

“不觉得自己表现得过于积极了么，这可是要上绞刑架的勾当，说不定你漂亮的脑袋还会叉在木桩上示众。”杰洛完全不信眼前这个投机取巧的家伙，他的顾虑很有必要。

迪亚哥踮着脚尖发出呜咽，挣扎中睡袍完全散开，美好的肉体一览无余，越是接近死亡，有毒的花朵绽放愈发灿烂，杰洛傲慢的眼睛中闪过异样色彩。

“耶稣基督，杰洛！”

一道亮光劈在迪亚哥的脸上，敞开的大门闪出三个身影，女士们纷纷捂住嘴巴呆立，唯有厨娘浑厚的咆哮在空中盘旋。

“早上好，女士们。”杰洛点了一下不存在的帽沿，手掌又回到迪亚哥的胯部扣住，继续猛烈的抽插。

“你们就不能回到房里干这种…这种事吗！”厨娘别过脸，紧张地抓起胸前的十字架。

“抱歉，派对还没结束，劳烦女士们打道回府，工钱我会照付的。”

一次顶胯中，杰洛发出舒服的轻哼，厨娘的脸色变得更加难看，与此同时身边两个更为年轻的女佣神色很闪烁，相互扯着对方衣袖。其中一个迪亚哥挺有好感，本打算花言巧语地骗上床，不过现在这副场面，还是算了吧。

“这就是你现编的借口？”迪亚哥跪在薄薄的睡袍上，膝盖跟手肘疼得要命。

“就算我直接赶人她们也不会怀疑，为何不往好的方面想，比如纯粹为了恶心曼登•提姆。你看见他离开时的表情，太精彩了。”杰洛十分恶劣地在迪亚哥屁股上拍了一巴掌，脆响在空旷的大厅甚至有回音。

“为什么你这么确信曼登•提姆回来过？”

“为什么，为什么，噗……”杰洛讥讽地压住迪亚哥，捋了捋对方湿漉漉的金发，“只要还在我的地盘，马背上有几颗跳蚤我都清楚地很。”

头皮一紧，迪亚哥吃痛弓起背，正好给了杰洛完美的切入角度，甬道泛起奇妙的异样，前液无法自制地从尖端滴落。尽管被顶得几乎支撑不住，他的手还是伸向了自己。同时从前后两面高潮，这个念头够疯狂的，迪亚哥很少思考性爱本身，总是计算着能从中得到什么，单纯地追求性，享受性，极致的高潮，为了高潮的高潮。地上的人紧绷起身体，毫无预警地收缩后穴，饱满雄壮的阳物被绞住陷在身体的深处。“啊啊啊啊，不准拔出来，我快了，我快了……”手腕的动作越来越快，能量正在下腹积蓄，肉体与肉体的结合，皮肤与皮肤的触碰，纯粹的激情。我快了，我快了，就差一点了，老天帮帮我……似乎是听到了祈祷，杰洛保持插入，稍稍改变了角度。就是这里，嗯啊！迪亚哥的大脑彻底断线，像是飞走的风筝飘来荡去，翻滚在遐想的空间中失去方向，等待重拾感官，嘴角沾到些黏黏糊糊的东西，尝起来有点腥甜，理智站在很远的地方喊，让他从自己的精液里爬出来……

“喂，你别是晕过去了吧？”

“操你的…”他虚弱地喃喃。

这等回应下，迪亚哥的腿被分得更开，抽插更带着惩罚式的凶猛，而这正是他想要的。

*

“我出趟门。”杰洛对着镜子整理仪容，他换掉了牛仔装扮，正在两条丝巾带间犹豫不绝，最后转向房间主人。

“左边波点的。”乔尼懒懒地一指，然后低头翻找自己的几层抽屉，大退上搁着布满星星图案的一整套。“咦，帽子破了。”

“那天摔的么，可惜姑娘们不在，天气凉了得再多准备几顶。”

“就它吧，不然颜色配不上。”乔尼指指蓝白的衣裤。

“怎么你们一块儿出门吗？”迪亚哥觉得这个房间根本没他的容身之处，尤其穿着衣服的时候。

“不，是和你，小迪奥。”杰洛系了个花式结，或许是意大利人自带的气质，绿波点使得原本沉闷的礼服平添几分花俏，不可言喻的风流倜傥。

“等等，”迪亚哥可不是能随便哄骗的小鬼，几乎没花时间已经把事情猜出个大概，“你们要我假扮乔尼？又想坑我，我可是记得上一次被人差点割喉咙的经历！”

“上次事出突然，而且乔尼告诉我你完全胜任。”

“哼？是陪你再杀几个人么，曼登•提姆的卡片我还留着呢，万一我忽然想履行公民义务了呢。”

“那可是你大大的损失了，因为这一趟我能搞到你要的新护照和头等舱船票。”

迪亚哥看着镜子里的自己，要不是早习惯了自己的脸，简直和原版的乔尼•乔斯达一模一样，那身布满可笑星星图案的衣裤，配合破了洞的帽子，杰洛故意从洞中揪出几缕头发，说这样很可爱。可爱？迪亚哥有生之年第一次听见如是评价自己，觉得可笑极了。

“请吧，我的小‘乔尼’。”杰洛推着轮椅过来。

“穿帮怎么办，总有人见过真正的乔尼。”

“那就祈祷这种糟糕的情况不要出现，毕竟事关你会不会被送上电椅。”

“威胁我吗，我们可是一条船上的。”

“必要的时候，我会第一时间把你踹下船，如果你恰好也抱有同样的念头。”杰洛的手搭中迪亚哥肩头，两人一坐一站对着穿衣镜，像对貌合神离的夫妻留下的肖像画。

“到此打住吧，两位。”乔尼皱皱眉头。

“好好看家，有老鼠不要急着打……”

“我知道马背上有几颗虱子，这也是我的地盘。”

“你嫉妒了。”

“没有，只是你们太大声了。”

“跟我吻别。”

“意思是要我爬过来么？”

杰洛的皮鞋在去掉地毯的木地板上敲击出一串行进曲，身形十分流畅地单膝跪地，顺势将坐在床沿的乔尼卷入缠绵的亲吻中，而迪亚哥依旧无法理解这两人的关系。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近网页不稳定，格式我会尽量调整一致，手机编辑不易，万字小黄文跬步而成


	9. 星记号病人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让我们回到那不勒斯王国，性感医生在线救治落难美少年，爱情开始的地方。我跳过了原著中杰洛先冷后热的人设，给谢老爹加了点戏，那不勒斯国设定为极权且封闭的天主国度，乔尼的经历被大量改写，以便发展后面的剧情。

“你就是齐贝林一族的耻辱，呸！”男人啐了一口，背对着看好戏的旁观者的嘘声悻悻离开。  
杰洛从阴影里站出来，手心窝着铁球，真是糟糕的一天。

“杰洛你真不够意思，兄弟都开盘了，竟然不应战，我都迫不及待看你砸烂这蠢蛋的脑袋，哈哈哈，绿帽子妙啊，哈哈哈哈哈……”

杰洛尴尬地笑笑，转身回医院，今天还有什么工作来着？脑袋好疼。一个穿皮靴的家伙忽然挡在前头，两人撞到了肩膀。

“瞎了吗，混蛋？”对方率先开骂。

今天还不够倒霉么，看我不砸烂这厮的……杰洛的杀意在看清对方的制服后瞬间熄灭，是国王的特使。他毕恭毕敬地向特权行礼，让出通道。

“嗯，齐贝林的长子吗？”那人瞥了眼杰洛手里的铁球，“上头似乎对你印象颇佳，前途不可限量啊。”嫉妒在同僚间很普遍，关键在于对方权力大小。“一直听说你们家族的铁球绝技，百闻不如一见……”说着忽然抽出腰间的双杆火枪，瞄准心脏的方向。

“这里是医院，老兄。”杰洛暗自好笑，今天找茬的人未免也太多了点。

“看看是你的铁球还是我的子弹快，怎么，不敢么？”

“倒也不是，死差爷是对王室的侮辱，我是从国王的荣誉出发，劝你三思。”

“拿起你的铁球，这是命令。”

“你也说了是上级，被下属干掉很难看的。”

“混蛋！”那人再度瞄准目标大喊。

“恭敬不如从命。”杰洛抬起手腕，铁球开始回旋。

“住手！”一个浑厚的嗓音大声呵斥，对决双方都不敢妄动，“杰洛，给我停下！”

“不能啊老爸，你儿子要被人崩了。”杰洛轻蔑地对着枪口，并不打算退出。“这回真不赖我啊，老爸，大不了打断的胳膊再给他接上呗，包在我身上。”

“齐贝林，别看不起人！”

杰洛捕捉到对方扣动扳机的企图时，铁球已经离开手掌，胜利只是囊中之物，迫于父亲的淫威，离手的那刻收起废掉一条胳膊的恶意。

“什……啊！我的手，怎么可能我的手，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”一股看不见的力量在铁球接触的瞬间爆发，挑衅者举枪的胳膊如同拧麻花般扭曲，柔若无骨地垂了下去，带着身体重重倒地。

“脱臼这种小伤我就不管了，今天真是倒霉透了。”铁球神奇地转回杰洛的掌心，仿佛长了眼睛。

“站住！”

“不要在训你可怜的儿子了，我真不知道那娘们结婚了，偷偷摘掉戒指难道不是罪过？”

老齐贝林闭上眼睛叹了很长很长一口气，终于没在外人面前继续失态，他稳了稳情绪严肃地继续，“跟我过来，要紧事。”

  
*

  
带血的手术刀还在托盘里，输液瓶里是满满的血浆，手术台上小小的身形盖在洁白的被单下，露出灰白泛着死气的年轻脸庞。

“这小妞怎么了，要劳烦老爸您亲自手术，我记得你很久没动刀了，不会业务不熟才把人搞这样……”在足矣威慑的目光下，杰洛终于闭上了嘴。

“接下来几天由你亲自照料直到病人恢复健康。”

“啥米，我？我又不是护士，难道还要端尿壶？不干，我最近可忙了，行刑官又不是轻松的活。”

“抱怨完了没有？”老齐贝林觉得自己气血又上行，对这个儿子也是很无奈，“这是国王下达的命令，我们齐贝林一族将不辱使命。”

“国王？他老人家什么时候来的？”杰洛故意东张西望。

“刚才你打伤的那个特使，公文还在我口袋里，混球！”老人家身心俱疲地摆摆手，“这几天收收性子，待在医院别给我添乱。”

“你就这么放心我再接近女病人吗？”

老父亲的脸上青一阵白一阵，太阳穴肉眼可见地跳，或许是觉得言语根本感化不了他无药可救的儿子，干脆掀开病人身上的遮挡。

“是公的，啧，可惜了。”杰洛再次确认那张漂亮的脸和胸部平整的躯干属于同一个人。

“上点心，让我喘口气吧。”

“赌上我的身家性命。”杰洛郑重其事地行礼宣誓，表情玩世不恭。

“好呀好呀，小白脸，你谁呀，还得惊动国王救你？”手术室只剩下杰洛和尚未苏醒的病患，他自问自答起来，“啊，我是国王的私生子，王后那个坏女人给了我一颗又红又大的苹果。”杰洛举起臆想中的苹果，咬了好大一口，忽然扼住喉咙，“啊，有毒，我要死了！”他一个踉跄抓住手术台边缘，掐着嗓子继续，“我需要王子的吻……”手术台上的少年毫无反应，杰洛越凑越近，嘴唇几乎要贴上去，“看来我不是真命天子呢。”表演结束，杰洛一副什么都没发生过的样子。

出于职业素养，杰洛检查病人的体征，目前最大的问题是细菌感染，其次才是失血。胳膊和脚踝血管方向遍布针眼刺穿造成的感染溃烂，也是低烧的原因。“有人把你当成赚钱血袋了么，运气可够差的。”翻开少年的眼睑露出冰蓝色的瞳仁，里头是漆黑的一片，死神摸了他的额头，却在最后一秒改变了主意。病人的卫生状况很糟，被抓走也许有段时间了，毕竟血贩子不会让人轻易死掉，如果方法得当，可以榨出两倍于身体原有的血液。杰洛没有太多同情心去泛滥，而是对后肩一块暗红色的图案产生兴趣。开始以为是纹身，在那不勒斯生活的异教徒会用特别的记号相互辨别，国王为此下了死命令追查，再用拇指蹭了蹭着色，“胎记倒很特别，荆棘之路唯有启明星的方向，即是真理。”杰洛从小听着福音故事长大，关于启示录，救赎和神迹，长大渐渐不信了，毕竟人要死了还是让医生看看更稳妥。在那不勒斯不管怎么样还是得敬重神明，在不可抗的命运前，唯有祈祷。这个肩膀有星星的少年是谁，是否用最虔诚的灵魂向上帝祷告，得到了救赎？

  
*

  
“糟糕，你干嘛呢！”

算算时间血浆快输完了，杰洛掐着点返回手术室，查看“星星”有没有起色。杰洛并不想给人乱起名字，但医院的无名氏就是这么处理的——带着绵羊的女人，烂脚趾，毛痔……眼前，星星正连同尿壶一起掉下病床。

“妈的，整个手术室污染了，又要我清理！”杰洛看着横流一地的尿液哀嚎，瞬间将怒火发泄在肇事者身上，十分没好气地踢了踢星星的屁股，“没嘴巴么，不会喊人啊！”赤身裸体的少年别过头狠狠瞪过来，像极了被抢食的野猫。杰洛才不会被吓到，少年很虚弱毫无还手之力，被三下五除二地收拾摔回床上，晕乎乎的脑袋上丢了件病号服。“穿上！老实点！”杰洛把已经弄脏的白布单当做吸水在地上踩了踩踢到一边，开始例行检查程序，转过头却是小野猫攥着吊瓶的针头，不知是要伤人还是用来自杀。星星一边用来不及穿的衣服挡住身体，一边捏着还没有半截拇指长的针管，杰洛觉得搞笑极了。

“我……拿里？娜里？我在那个……哪里？”他的意大利语很有限。

对方的口音比英国那里扁一些，而杰洛恰巧知道这种发音，他好奇地凑过去，“美国人？嗯？”

“我在……在哪里，你是什么人？”少年很激动，原本没血色的脸忽然不正常地涨红。

“慢一点老兄，我又没说自己英语很好。”杰洛借助打手势让人冷静，扯了扯胸口的衣服，“医生，好么？你在医院，我的病人，好么？”他尽量言简意赅地解释。

“我……我还在意大利对吗？”

“欢迎来欧洲，朋友。”杰洛模仿港口专门欺骗外国游客的把戏，十分浮夸地表演了一把。

“不是的，我要回去，我需要写信给美国大使馆，大使馆能听懂吗？大！使！馆！”

“大食管？好了好了，没问题，你有严重营养不良知道吗，老爸说不把你喂胖了不取消我禁闭。”杰洛又不知不觉地切换回母语，他才不在乎星星听不听得懂，反正没有国王的命令，谁也别想离开那不勒斯的国土，当然没有必要让对方知道这点。

“乔尼•乔斯达？”杰洛念着这个毫无诗意的名字，把病历记录上的标签改了，“几岁？”

“十九。”

“十九？”杰洛扫过乔尼的娃娃脸，除了长得女气，算是发育得不错的年轻人，或许还精通运动。

“医生，我需要联系大使馆，你不明白发生了什么。”

“唉唉，不要这么吵，你们美国人真是的。”杰洛挖挖耳朵，对付麻烦的病患他很有经验，像模像样地带上手套，从医疗箱里拿出凡士林，“转过去，趴好。”虽然乔尼不明白为何被打断，但对方是医生，所以非常自觉地配合。“会有点疼，但我会尽量迅速。”

“喂，你干嘛！”当意识到自己要被肛检，乔尼本能地抗拒，“我都输过血了，别动我！”

“恐怕不行，”杰洛把人掀翻，手指十分果断地直取腹地，“你在发低烧，意味着内部有炎症，这么做是为你好。”

乔尼不动了，死鱼一样任凭蹂躏。男人对肛检都很怕，号啕大哭的大老爷们也不是没有，杰洛并不喜欢这项工作，但只要病人比他更难受，就不那么糟糕了。

“长时间饥饿肠子已经黏连，我建议你先灌水再吃东西，可能会溃疡出血，到时可有苦头吃了。”杰洛把用过的手套丢进垃圾桶，“别这么沮丧嘛，男人都会有这遭的。”说着还十分恶意地拍了拍死鱼的屁股。

“我感觉不到。”乔尼闷在枕头里。

“什么？”

“我很确信你仔细检查了我，但我没有知觉，医生。”

“我不懂你在说什么？”

乔尼撩起病号服，后腰正中间，一块扭曲的疤痕破坏了光洁的皮肤，可以看出是子弹造成的。杰洛收起短暂的错愕，按了按对方的脊椎。

“不用再摸了，往下全没感觉，我甚至不知道自己的老二在哪里，呵……”乔尼苦笑，靠臂力翻过来，“……而且随时可能失禁，我怕来不及警告你。”

之前以为只是太虚弱使不上力气，杰洛没太注意病人的双腿，它们苍白，失去活力，肌肉逐渐萎缩，成了身体的累赘。年轻的医生耸耸肩，略略尴尬一笑，“我遇到过全瘫只有眼皮能动的，你还有本事捞尿壶。不管怎样老弟，康复前你会得到那不勒斯最好的照料。”

  
*

  
“行了行了，父亲大人，饶了我吧，这就去，去去去。”

杰洛哈着腰刚从院长办公室退出来，扭头就插着兜追口哨。杰洛一向就过得很懒散，医院笼罩在父亲的监视下，女人是肯定不能招惹了，狐朋狗友只会拿绿帽英雄消遣他，兜兜转转又回到病房。

“啥米，你不会下棋？”杰洛刚刚把皇后放在棋盘上，“是你的问题还是美国人都不会？”

“美国人怎么了？”乔尼抬起惺忪的眼皮，起色比之前好一些，但依旧很需要休息。

“要不要玩教你？”

“不要，象棋很无聊，我们那儿没人玩。”

“那你们玩什么？”

“扑克。”

“那是什么？”

乔尼的眼睛忽然放大，然后又被睡意夺去神采，“你们王国过到底怎么回事，连扑克也没见过吗？”

杰洛嗅到空气中的讽刺，但他太无聊了，与其被父亲戳脊梁，不如继续跟这小子磨。“所以扑克可以用来赌博？”当他听完游戏规则后，心里更痒了。

“当然，能十几倍地赢，人们为之疯狂，你们可少了很多乐趣。”

“呐，国王颁布法令禁止赌博，凡是人赃并获的砍掉小指。”

“太野蛮了。”

“喂喂，我可是听说美国的死刑是用电椅，肉都烤糊了还没死。”

“你们呢？”

“砍头，”杰洛一手成刀作手势，落在另一只手掌上，“咔擦，可利落了。”

“这到底是个怎样的国家，我觉得好不真实，仿佛来到了中世纪。”

“如果当个虔诚守法的公民，那不勒斯就是世外桃源。”

“你一定是个幸运的人，医生。”

“的确，这儿的女人也很美，虽然你用不上。”

“我以为你该遵守基本的医德，”乔尼并没有被这个劣质玩笑触怒，两年的时光足矣凐灭多余的情绪，“可惜无法欣赏，病房连个窗都没有。”病房位于医院的最深处，普通人甚至不知道它的存在，是为那些不方便被平民看见的贵族准备的，私密性很好。

“知道吗，今天你小子可走运了。”杰洛大腿一拍。

  
“可以啊大英雄，这么快又上手了？”

必经之路上遇到几个熟人，他们叼着烟斗打量着轮椅上的目标，因为全身被毛毯裹得很严实，只能靠着娇小的轮廓浮想联翩。杰洛没有理他们，直接拐到教堂尖塔脚下，高耸入云的建筑在落日余晖中投下瑰丽的身影，将广场劈成泾渭分明的黑白两道。

“上来吧，里头没有升降设备。”杰洛单膝跪在轮椅前。

“你不会是因为那些话心里过不去想补偿我吧？”乔尼从毛毯里露出脸，新鲜的空气灌进费力感觉好极了。

“为了让你这种见识短浅的美国佬开开眼界，别磨磨蹭蹭的，我要改变主意了。”这是那不勒斯除了王宫以外最高的建筑，只有王室和贵族能够出入，国家的重大庆典上民众才有幸一睹真容。今天是礼拜天，杰洛打了个擦边球溜进去。

以乔尼现在的身体状况其实不应该外出，但杰洛偏喜欢干点出格的事情，比如把国王的人偷走看看会怎么样，他烦透了繁文缛节，至高的王权，雍容的裘皮之下还不是肉身凡胎？虽然对方体格娇小，却也是个成年男子，螺旋的石阶一眼望不到头，渐渐殆尽的体力让杰洛十分后悔一时的兴起，“休息一会儿，你也太沉了。”对方没有回答，伏在杰洛的肩头发出轻鼾。这下可好，自己累个半死，有人却不知感恩地呼呼大睡起来。阶梯没有可以逗留的地方，除了前行并无他法。如果以为杰洛不去教堂礼拜就是不是个虔诚的教徒可就大错特错，他相信上帝，相信冥冥中的安排，以及齐贝林一族既定的宿命，这是对于他决心的试炼，一定是这样的。乔尼的昏睡是偶然的，但抵达塔尖看清那不勒斯的全貌，是必然的，也是唯一的终点。

“抱歉我睡着了。”乔尼揉揉眼睛，靠在石头铸成的大窗台上。一侧是累瘫在地上的同伴，另一侧染成血红色的天空与连绵起伏的瓦房屋顶最终融合，正如杰洛所说，那不勒斯有着足以融化心灵的美景，而这不过是人们最为普通的一天。

“卷烟是什么？算了，不用告诉我。”杰洛靠在乔尼对面的窗台，掏出烟杆放松酸疼的肌肉。

“你从没离开过那不勒斯对吗，所有都是道听途说的。”

“我们这儿会来一些外国的使者、商人，即便足不出户亦能通晓天下事。”

“而你从没听说过扑克？”

“有完没完！那一定是我之前忽略了，明天我就能搞到你说的扑克，而你会被我打得落花流水。”

“赌博不是犯法的吗，我可不想被砍手指。”

“放心，砍了替你接上。”

“我真怀疑你是哪门子医生，”乔尼十分吝啬地从毛毯里露出一根指头，“那是金子的吗？”

关于这口金牙，完全是老齐贝林逼出来的，非要把他这个废物儿子赶出家门自力更生，结果跟本地贩子在城里倒卖私酒大赚了一票，可惜来不及开启飞黄腾达之路，被国王一纸任命收编了，杰洛本就是个狂放不羁的奇葩，和这口牙还挺般配。

“嘻嘻，”杰洛故意闪耀着全排牙齿，“你要是有这点家底也不至于被卖去放血了。”

“呵……”被怼了回去，乔尼摇摇头，“有一点错了，是我主动去卖的血。”

“那倒是解释了腿上的旧伤疤，”杰洛倒没有太意外，他知道那种活不下去的穷人，但乔尼并不像，“我猜猜，原本讲好只放一桶血结果食言了，看你快死了就跑了？”他记得大牢最近没有新犯人。

“差不多是这样的。”

“可还是解释不了你怎么来的那不勒斯。” 进入王国必须有大使馆的批复，能来拿到信函的非富即贵。

“我晕了，我也不知道。”

杰洛看得出乔尼不太想谈论这段经历，他们一起看着渐渐染成靛蓝色的天空，享受只比王权低了那么一丁点儿的，更接近上帝的高度。

  
*

  
“我弄到你说的扑克牌了，快教我。”房间里乔尼直愣愣地盯着天花板一言不发，出于职业敏感杰洛试探病人的额头，“怎么，是昨天受凉了么？”

“抱歉，医生，我试图喊你的，但是……”少年崩起嘴唇没了声音。

杰洛掀开毯子，一股恶臭扑面而来。他们回到医护和病患的位置，乔尼被抱到浴缸里，手里塞了块肥皂，“你处理你的，我把床单换掉。”  
乔尼那天没再说过话，罩在洁白的病号服里，细碎的金发因为刚刚洗过变得飘逸而散乱，画面很像教堂壁画上天使的模样，圣洁无暇好似一尘不染。他还不到二十岁，正是人生中黄金时间的起点，本应踌躇满志云游四方，却困在陌生的异乡，连保住基本的尊严都做不到。  
“我找到本书，马克•吐温，是你们的作家吧，无聊就看看。”杰洛不想说太多安慰话，越是挑明了越像揭伤疤，他搁下从国王收缴违禁品的仓库里翻出来的旧书。

乔尼摸着被老鼠啃咬而残破不堪的封皮，仿佛是那是个活物，是同病相怜之人的宽慰。在杰洛背身离开的那刻 他极快地抹掉脸上的湿痕，死守遮羞布下最后一点点隐私。


	10. 迷失那不勒斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章让两人的关系继续发酵

“我换三张牌。”

“确定？”

“五张？”杰洛抓抓头皮向对面求助，得到诚意十足的讥笑后，直接弃牌，“真的很气人好吗，为什么运气总在你这边？”

这两天杰洛基本就泡在乔尼这儿磨砺牌技，反正老齐贝林忙得几乎忘了这个儿子，而有任务在身不用去王宫交差，年轻的医生将玩忽职守发挥到极致。乔尼的身体恢复得很快，在玛格丽特披萨的灌溉下，脸颊肉眼可见地丰盈起来。他们将病床当做战场，杀得昏天黑地。

“我发现你牌品不是一般的烂。”乔尼重新洗牌，“幸好你们禁赌，不然你会给人揍死。”

“这要让你失望了，本人有生以来打架未尝败绩。”杰洛咧嘴一笑。

“但你还是赢不了我。”乔尼冷冷地说。

“可恶啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

哐哐哐！

粗暴的敲门声打断谈笑，两人犹如被抓包的野鸳鸯，手忙脚乱地把纸牌往毛毯下藏，如果被老齐贝林发现里头的好事，后果比砍手指更严重。

“来了来了，谁打断我给病人做检查？”杰洛十分娴熟地带上医护帽揣着听诊器去开门。

“又见面了，齐贝林。”是上回脱臼的特使，厚重的脂粉让人看起来雌雄莫辨，而如此隆重装扮说明他刚见过国王。

“奥耶哥摩巴。”杰洛平静地念了对方名字。

“叫长官。”奥耶哥摩巴狐假虎威地强调。

“有何贵干？”

“带这小子回宫里问些事情。”奥耶哥摩巴大摇大摆巡视病房，直勾勾看着病床好像秃鹫盯上兔子。

“病人还很虚弱，不宜挪动。”杰洛迅速介入，可不能让国王的人发现扑克牌。

“我倒觉得恢复得不错，都能吃整个披萨了，哼？让他穿上衣服，立刻跟我走。”特使当然连跟指头都不信，又一次逼近病床打算直接提人。

“呃……”乔尼难受得喘气，豆大的汗珠从发梢滴落，病号服这会儿已经半湿透出肉色，看起来严重极了。

“他在发烧，病情又反复了，我正打算给他放血降温，你看……”

“不准放他的血！”奥耶哥摩巴呵斥到，“想办法把温度给我降下来，我还要审问！”

“我可以先尝试物理降温……”

“那就快弄！”特使第二次打断。

“即便上这样您今天有审不了，都烧糊涂了。”

乔尼浑身被汗水浸透，紧闭着双眼十分难受的模样很有说服力，对医学一无所知的特使只知道今天空手而归即可。

“走了走了，别装死了。”杰洛听清了走廊地动静，解除警报。

乔尼瞬间睁开眼睛，将攥在手心的铁球扔掉，茫然地打量枯柴般的胳膊。

“你已经严重脱水了，我给你兑点盐水去。”

“这是什么。”

“什么什么？”

“别装蒜，铁球，还有我的身体？”乔尼有点激动支起来，恨不得揪住对方不放。

“这是我们齐贝林一族的绝技，你在外头绝对见不到。”杰洛轻描淡写地回答。

“当我握着铁球，一股奇怪的力量在皮肤下游走，汗水就像拧毛巾一样渗出来，还有我的腿，它们，它们……”

“它们没有动，相信我，只是回旋产生的副作用，好比我踢你一下，腿也能动。对不起老兄，让你白高兴了。”

乔尼冷静地想了想，又拿起沉重的铁球，这一回什么都没发生。

*

“怎么回事，别都围着。”杰洛回了趟王宫，一群玩忽职守的同僚正堵着一个牢房围观，让他这个小头头很烦。

“哈哈哈哈，你是个智障吗？”一个狱卒狂笑，地上跪着个小男孩。

“今天抓进来的，叛国罪。”有人解释。

“抓了一大家子呢，好多人头要砍。”同僚朝地面吐了唾沫。

牢房里男孩正卖力得给狱卒擦鞋，看起来最多不超过十岁，叛国？尽管那不勒斯是世界上最美丽的地方，不代表阳光下没有阴霾，国王十分在意领土上的没有信仰的人还有异教徒，对其弃之敝履，恨不得通通流放。狱卒拿囚犯开玩笑很常见，大部分都是渣滓，多受受教训也好，也有玩脱的时候，这个度很难把控，杰洛每次只当做眼不见心不烦。

“散了，都给我滚走干活去。”

“杰洛……”一位手下怯生生地插话，“特使大人传话，说让你去他办公室一趟。”

阴魂不散的奥耶哥摩巴双脚搁在办公桌上，悠然自得地抽烟，手掌上托着个精巧的怀表。

“要到见你可比见陛下都难。”

“这话说的，毕竟人命关天嘛。”杰洛也不是小年轻了，官僚那套相当游刃有余，如果特使执意找茬，他也没什么怕的。

“你和病人似乎走得很近？”

“上头点名要我亲自照料，我也更想待在王宫吃干饭。”

奥耶哥摩巴叼着长烟杆，细长的眼缝里溜出轻蔑的目光，不咸不淡地笑笑，“倒是尽忠职守得很……甚至还带人去塔尖上吹风么？那里有多少台阶，数过么？”

杰洛怔住，没想到自己被跟踪了，他不该这么掉以轻心的，但凡当上特使，怕不都是人形猎犬。他稳住语调，陪着笑，“威胁我吗？失职罪最多可以判十年监禁，够解恨么，长官？”

“当然，这能带来一天的好心情。”奥耶哥摩巴转动脱臼过的那个手臂，起身绕到杰洛面前，嗅着空气中胜利的味道。

“但你不会举报我。”

“不会吗？”

“不然你三天前就能这么做，什么条件？”杰洛讨厌被人威胁，事关齐贝林一族的荣誉，绝不能让父亲看着自己蹲大牢。

“怪不得大家都看中你，果然是聪明人。”特使将拿着怀表的手搁在杰洛肩头，一口浓烟喷过去，略过因嫌恶而紧缩的眉头，“我要你套那小子的话，他来那不勒斯的缘由，逐字逐句，全部细节。”

“要我出卖朋友？”

“你都不知道对方什么人就敢称兄道弟，我得收回聪明人的说法。”对方恶意地吐着信子，“他可没看起来的这么纯良，如果我告诉你他威胁到了国王的安危，是否能让你在择友方面有所警觉？”

“如果他这么危险干嘛不用刑？发挥你的特长？”

“哼？”奥耶哥摩巴似乎很想反驳，却在最后关头忍住了，他抖开怀表的翻盖，精巧地齿轮在镂空的表盘下跳动，“给你三天时间，用你的手段，不惜代价。”

“我能有什么手段。”杰洛觉得很好笑，倒计时结束还能世界末日不成。

“你可是名声在外啊，齐贝林，要多留一会儿让我教教你么。”

杰洛一开始没明白，直到奥耶哥摩巴将烟嘴取出，点在他的左胸上。即便穿着厚重的制服，对方灼热的目光仿佛能穿透布料，将他剥个精光。怒火在掌心燃起，催动铁球回旋。

“这是国王的命令，”对方并没有意识到自己的脑袋差点变成烂西瓜，悠哉悠哉回到办公桌对面的位置，“完成的好便是飞黄腾达，再不用亲自干脏活了，我知道你厌恶现在的工作。你将站在更高的位置处置生死，甚至决定一部分。”他眨了下眼睛，模样恶心极了。

虽然不爽奥耶哥摩巴，却还是被一些话影响了。乔尼真的藏着什么威胁到国家的秘密？如果因为自己没有尽力而伤害到了国王，他齐贝林一族的荣誉必然毁于一旦。然而利用友谊去接近乔尼，甚至用上无耻的手段，这种事他同样干不出来。

“都处死？”杰洛翻阅着卷宗。

“是啊，全家都是异教徒，地下室搜到奇奇怪怪的草药，也许是巫术。”

“那个小男孩，他的姓氏……”

“是家里的小工，擦鞋的。”

“管他什么事，流放不就好了。”

“最近陛下情绪很差，凡是叛国罪都这么处理，下个月行刑。”

杰洛陷入沉默，一堆难题在脑子里打群架。那个男孩的判决结果，杰洛作为国王的使者本不该在意，叛国是死罪，毋庸置疑。可如果在更高的职位上，是可以决定一部分人的生死，奥耶哥摩巴的话像是某种有毒的魔咒，让杰洛心烦意乱。

*

“你不能每次想补偿都把我拖来这儿。”乔尼伏在杰洛的背上小心地托着气灯，照亮非常有限的区域，使得石阶仿佛没有尽头。

“少废话，别把酒瓶摔了我就谢谢你了。”杰洛穿着粗气，他们带了个包裹，意味着更大的负重，这已经不是试炼，更本就是折磨。

“你一下午去哪儿了？”

“我就不能有其他工作吗？”

“那你到底是做什么的，我看见你跟早上来提我的人有一样的领巾。”

“不关你的事。”

杰洛并不想把话题引向糟糕的局面，必须有个宣泄口把淤积的问题倒出来，于是刚刚摸到塔尖的平面，就将酒咕噜咕噜往下灌。他抹掉嘴角的水渍，对上乔尼愕然的眼神。

“给病人喝酒真的可以吗？”乔尼接过递来的酒瓶，警惕地嗅嗅，话虽这么问也敌不过四溢的香气，仰头喝了一口。

“我想庆祝一下。”

“关于什么？”

“为了你恢复健康，为了我终于不用照顾你，以国王的名义。”

“好吧，”乔尼有一点失望，但没有异议，他的确没什么大碍了，“所以你还会来看我吗？”

“不知道，”酒劲上来，夜风让杰洛有点头疼，他扶着额头，“唯一遗憾的是没机会赢你了。”

“想再试试么，最后的机会？”

杰洛摆摆手，爬到窗台上，那不勒斯的夜景同样迷人，头顶的繁星和塔下的灯火，错觉间仿佛置身宇宙中心。杰洛从未想过改变自己的宿命，医者与处刑人，同时扮演生与死的代言人。可是如果他能知道乔尼的秘密，如果他位于更高阶的位置，签下处刑批文的手属于他，或许下一个擦鞋的小男孩就不用被连坐。

“想听个笑话吗？”乔尼平淡地提议。

“来呗。”

乔尼的柔声细语揉杂在晚风中慢慢吹进耳朵，杰洛半眯着眼睛，一口一口抿着剩下的酒。

“所以，你为了个小妞搞得半身不遂，结果人家还跑了。”

“很讽刺对不对。”乔尼淡然地总结，“爆点在于，她还不是真爱。”

“还不是……”杰洛边笑边举起酒瓶 “为了真爱。”

“为了真爱。”乔尼忽然夺过酒瓶，把剩下的全倒进喉咙。

杰洛眺望着远方，模模糊糊记得几个情人的模样，大概有一两个接近“真爱”，少年人的多情。现在就挺好的，有美景，有夜空，美酒佳酿和欢颜笑语，如果时间不再前进，该多完美。人生的终点在哪儿？死亡？此时此刻停下心跳，是否铸就了完美的人生。杰洛觉得很累，醉意在头顶卷起一阵旋风，带着身体飘了起来……

“杰洛！”

一声惊呼中杰洛睁开眼睛，身体在坠落。上一份记忆里他想到了死，现在强烈的求生欲调动出全部力量，抓住最后的生机。

“抓住！别放手！”乔尼大喊着，半截身体挂在尖塔外，与地心引力奋力搏斗。

“干！差点掉下去。”

“不是差点，是我们正在掉下去！”乔尼的双腿帮不上忙，而身体正慢慢从窗台滑出去，“快想办法啊！杰洛！”

“交给我了，乔尼。”

杰洛朝石砖掷出铁球，乔尼的身体仿佛被磁力吸附停止下滑，与此同时另一颗铁球在自己的后腰回旋。从乔尼的角度，那位命悬一线的醉鬼已经脱离了引力，漂亮的转体腾空翻飞，稳稳落在窗台的同时顺便把他也抄起来，回到安全的平面。乔尼瞪大眼睛，胸口剧烈地起伏，头发也是乱的，蜷在杰洛的怀里双臂圈得很紧，仿佛全部的希望都压在眼前这个不靠谱的医生身上。除了第一面，杰洛没再把乔尼当女人，此刻却滋长出个十分异样的念头，不能交给奥耶哥摩巴这些人渣毁了他，绝不！

“放我下来，”乔尼感到了那股炽烈气息，“再这么盯着，我会以为你要吻我。”

“可以吗？”

乔尼吞了吞口水，他犹豫了，可当杰洛因为得不到允许打算放开他，一股失去的恐惧使得他拼命抓住对方。

“你吻技好吗？”少年如是问。

“我不知道。”杰洛确实不知道，他的脑袋是空的，只有莫名的冲动假借醉意推动双唇不断靠近。

乔尼的吻是甜的，用那不勒斯的葡萄酒浸泡过，鲜活，充满对生的渴望。他喜欢披萨，牌打得很好，注意个人卫生，喜欢星星图案的物件，虽然有时说话不中听但全在点子上。他们本有可能一起掉下去，但乔尼完全没有要放弃的意思，坚定的眼睛中烧着火，仿佛可以为了同伴和整个宇宙作对的意志。

“别作评价，”杰洛知道乔尼心中的不解，但他无法回答，“当做你康复治疗的最后一步，留个纪念。”


	11. 默契与崩离

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回忆篇章写的时差拉的太长，以至于有些情节修改后和最初的伏笔有出入，我会尽量把坑圆回来。至于格式忽紧忽松真的无能为力，体谅一下手机码字的艰辛吧。

“杰洛？你有点心不在焉。”

“嗯？”杰洛回头，愣愣地看了看同僚，有一下没一下地抛着铁球。

“你看今天的报纸了么？”对方把东西卷了卷塞过来，“这个作者怕是不想混了，还有报馆……”  
杰洛展开报纸，头版的下角位置出现一张熟悉的面孔——擦鞋男孩。专栏作家就小孩被连坐叛国的事件直接质疑国王的正义性，大段引用福音论据，差不多是指着鼻子骂昏君了。

“他应该是你的第一个吧？”

“第一个……”

啊，对啊，再有几个月他就年满二十五，成为真正的处刑人，举起代表国家正义的长剑。而那时，这个男孩正好到了该上断头台的日子。  
“这活儿也没得挑，加油干吧，老兄。”同僚是个收监犯人的老油子，看多了顶着脑袋进去，掉了脑袋出来的。

杰洛不知不觉地攥紧掌心的铁球，恨不得锤烂什么东西，又只能面无表情地继续放空。

“杰洛•齐贝林。”奥耶哥摩巴不阴不阳的声音回荡，房间里忽然多了三四个身影。“真没想到你是这种自毁前程的蠢货，金玉其外，白费我口舌。”对方不紧不慢地脱掉手套，套出怀表看看，“距离我们约定的时间还有一小时，如果此刻弃暗投明还不算晚，你把人藏哪儿了？还有没有同党暗中协助？最后的机会了，齐贝林。”

“我还是自己走去大牢吧，这条路我熟。”杰洛玩世不恭地抛着铁球，完全不把对面全副武装的官兵当回事。

“坐牢？太便宜了，还是你太小瞧我奥耶哥摩巴的手段？”

“哦，那你私下教教我？”杰洛挑衅道。

“小子！”他一把揪起杰洛的领巾，火气扑面而来，“如果以为你老爹能保住你算盘就打错了，这是国王的命令，敢违抗就是叛国，谁都救不了你。”

“唉，”杰洛叹气，“那你又能拿我怎么样。”

  
*

  
杰洛没有小瞧奥耶哥摩巴的手段，也知道吊在广场上滋味不好受，午后的毒日舔过他严重脱水而干裂的嘴唇，在全那不勒斯的瞩目下，“绿帽英雄”被示众惩戒。认识杰洛的人纷纷投以差异的目光，他们远远观望，深怕和犯人扯上什么关系。父亲肯定也知道了，但哪怕半个仆人也没有派来递碗水。晚些时候杰洛见到了那个与他厮混的有夫之妇，倒是跟看守说了说情，结果自然是自取其辱。

晚上那不勒斯微凉的夜风吹过酸疼的肩膀，杰洛迷迷糊糊地听着远处街边的即兴歌谣，正是他最爱的那首。从不纪念过去只朝着未来，今天我就是世界的英雄世界的王……受刑人喃喃跟唱自得其乐。杰洛没敢问乔尼喜不喜欢那个吻，或者意味着什么，一切止于揭晓答案之前，求而不得的美感。乔尼坐着远去的小船，迷茫地攥着桨，可英雄只能帮你这么多了，剩下的路得自己走。

第二天，第三天，人们对广场中央吊着的家伙不再感兴趣，视而不见地继续各自的生活，遗忘是所有人的，杰洛也放弃了思考。

*

杰洛再次睁开眼睛，周围安静得可怕，视觉非常昏暗压抑。他一度以为自己进棺材了，背部的厚垫子软的可怕，老齐贝林终于还是在给这不孝子送终的问题上奢侈了一把。

“呃……”他发出痛苦地呻吟。

黑暗中一个人影靠近，向杰洛伸出手指，受刑人本能地想要避开，无奈两条胳膊已经失去行动力，床垫还要了命的软，仿佛困在蜘蛛网中央徒劳挣扎的猎物。本应对未知情况感到不安，但对方身上没有敌意，尤其是指尖滴下的水珠，正好落在嘴角，一股甘甜。那人是来喂水的，杰洛想。对方很耐心地沾水，伸到杰洛嘴边，尽管周围几乎没有光线，动作却出奇地精准。起初的几滴缓解了干燥，杰洛使坏地忽然努起嘴，碰到微凉的指尖时恰如其分地抿了一下，那人不由哆嗦缩回了手。

“你不该回来的，我这罪可算白挨了。”杰洛舒服地闲在羽毛枕头里，朝着人影说话。

“抱歉，”乔尼知道自己瞒不住身份，干脆挪到杰洛身边靠着，黑暗给了他继续掩藏的余地，“可我实在逃不掉，靠一根桨连方向都控制不了，好不容易到下游筋疲力尽，在桥洞了躲了几天被流浪汉告密，一点机会都没有。”

“啊，关于船我也没办法。”杰洛听着乔尼的经历，虽然之前抱有希望，但凭一己之力偷渡确实太异想天开了，更何况乔尼无法行走。

他们沉默了一会儿，乔尼撩开厚重的缦帐，月光洒在花纹繁复的被褥上，杰洛才看清自己身在何处。

“所以你真的是国王的私生子么，有本事把我安在皇宫里修养？”

“不是你想的那样，我依旧是你们国王的俘虏。”乔尼没有打算告诉杰洛真相，他们再次陷入沉默，一层无形的隔阂让那夜塔尖上相拥而吻的人不知觉地建设心防。

  
*

  
第二天醒来时，乔尼依旧保持半躺半卧的姿势蜷在杰洛枕边，带着一顶绣满银色星星的软帽，碎发将这张精致的娃娃脸修饰得愈发女气。杰洛心底有条不成文的准则，就是绝不在女人床上过夜，他可没从任何女伴身上看见发妻的潜质，携手共度余生更是无从谈起，既然如此，自然是系上裤腰带就赶紧溜。杰洛没在任何一个人身边多留，留宿代表着亲密。不知为何，杰洛并不讨厌乔尼留在这儿，他很安静，整夜下来姿势都不换，像只乖巧的猫咪。  
正当一股无名的冲动挠着杰洛的后脊梁，乔尼忽然睁开眼睛，射出凌厉的寒光。“有人来了。”说罢，掀开被褥完全藏了进去。

杰洛的上半身缠着厚厚的绷带完全动不了，只能瞪着华丽的帐顶，等来者解开谜底。

“看到你安然无恙真是令人宽心，”奥耶哥摩巴那张抹着厚重脂粉的脸钻进幔帐，居高临下地监视伤员，“齐贝林一族铁球绝技若是失传必然是国家的损失。”

“如果是想看看鄙人现在有多惨，幸灾乐祸一通可要大大失望了，我可是得到国王眷顾的幸运儿呢。”说话间被褥动了动，乔尼钻出来依偎在杰洛身侧，不经意地抹了一下嘴角，对房间里第三个人完全视而不见。心领神会地伤员暗自咬牙抬起胳膊，有一下没一下的抚摸着星星软帽，心情极好地欣赏奥耶哥摩巴脸上青红不定的神色。

“别高兴得太早，齐贝林，我会两只眼睛盯紧你和你的……”他嘴角抽搐一下，不知如何形容眼前的场面，“走着瞧吧。”

  
沉重的大门响起落锁的声响，两人同时松了口气，杰洛也讲不清这层默契，但大概上能猜到。乔尼很自觉地退开，虽然完全没压到受伤的肩膀。

“别这幅表情看我，好像我马上要挂了一样。”杰洛也不知道为什么要介意乔尼担忧的样子，他在脑子里对自己吼表现得正常点，刚才那出戏完全是演给奥耶哥摩巴看的。乔尼爬到床尾挂起幔帐，努力伸长上肢时露出一小段腰间的白肉，丝质的上衣撩过肌肤，透着不可言喻的美感。杰洛暗自掐了自己一把，一定是最近没有发泄兽欲，精神不正常了。为了证明自己并不满脑子废料，他忽然对准备挪到另一根床柱的同伴出脚，十分稳准狠地绊倒对方，又将被子一掀盖住，把人整个团成一团。

“不好笑，杰洛！快放我出来！”乔尼闷闷的声音传出来。

“我若是再以你的性命相要挟，国王会不会解除我的软禁？”

“你有病吗？我好不容易把你从广场弄下来。”

“你才不会真想要个人陪床呢，乔尼。尽管装得很像，想给本大爷下套的人多了，你还嫩点！”杰洛从被褥里拽出乔尼的脚踝一扯，那只本该无知无觉的脚掌拳在一起，青筋从脚背暴出来。

“你弄疼我了，放手！混蛋，我叫你松手！”乔尼在被褥里使不上力气，挣扎了一会儿就放弃了，“我很抱歉对你有所隐瞒，我道歉，但我有自己的理由。所以请你别弄断它，真的很疼。”

杰洛很确定第一次见到乔尼时他的下肢毫无知觉，可是刚才爬向帐钩时确实动用了大腿的力量，即便是很微小的动作但绝对不会错。杰洛松手，在那副随时准备再度施虐的威慑下，乔尼从被褥里狼狈地钻出来，乖乖地趴好。医生的手指再次按压在对方脊柱和胫骨上，依旧是被子弹打穿而失灵的体征，就算他不信，这么多年的医学知识也容不得怀疑。

“真相，现在。”他命令道。

“我不确定是否完全信任你，如果你是国王的人，我就完了。”

“所以呢，假惺惺地回来好继续利用我？怎么，哑巴了？你到底是什么人，真的有乔尼•乔斯达这个人吗？混蛋！”杰洛很想砸碎什么发泄一通，可铁球不在了，他闭上眼睛深吸一口气，脑海里全是尖塔上死命抓住他时乔尼孤注一掷的眼神。

“我叫乔尼•乔斯达，19岁，出生在美国肯塔基，曾获得州赛马冠军……”一边陈述，少年攀附着床柱，把双脚放在地上，虽然它们出于某种原因变得有知觉，支撑身体依旧非常勉强。“两年前中弹瘫痪，靠着家里给钱勉强度日。”  
“你还真惨啊，要我同情你么。”杰洛嗤笑，或者说他受不了自己一直被当傻瓜。

“本来我对人生不抱希望了，直到在耶路撒冷发现了一样东西。”

“耶路撒冷？”

“终结生命前想周游世界没什么不对。”

“你不像那种会自杀的人。”

“你不了解我，”乔尼脸色很冷，沉浸在黑暗的回忆里，“当时我差不多花光了所有的钱，想着这就是终点了，于是在一个非常偏僻的教堂，做最后的忏悔。不知是不是太晚了，那天神父不在，但我等不了了，只想快点结束这一切。我祈祷，圣父，请宽恕我的罪行，请带走我的丑陋残破的肉体，和被骄奢淫靡蚕食地灵魂，我愿以生命为代价得到宽恕，请原谅我……”他念着杰洛再熟悉不过的祷告，双手绕着床柱合十，闭着眼睛虔诚的模样不似作假，“然后有一个声音在耳边，是他对我说话了。”

“他？”

“他。”

“扯淡！”杰洛暴跳起来，横跨整个大床去揪乔尼的领子，“撒谎也编的像样点！信不信我把你从窗户扔出去，看你还能不能再站起来。”  
“是真的！”乔尼同样加重语气，“他告诉我，放下迷茫，我将得到拯救。”

“要跟我继续扯圣经吗？”

“我说的千真万确！”乔尼愤恨地瞪着，然后从袖子里扯出什么东西丢下，“而这就是证据！”

杰洛用余光扫过扔在床上一节焦炭似的东西，但更多精力放在直接从乔尼的眼睛里找到不诚实。

“看呀！”乔尼为这份不信任感到折辱，他试图推开胸前的手，还没有怎么用力就狼狈地跌坐在地上。

“你怎么样？”杰洛神情微动，对方摔得很重，痛苦地蜷缩起来。出于道德他上前查看，伸出的手腕被扣，然后是仿佛困兽之斗下最后的反击，乔尼抓住他的手一起插进了肋下。杰洛没有碰到什么阻力，反而像陷入湿泥，摸到似乎是肋骨形状的硬物。杰洛不敢相信自己的眼睛，但他确实从乔尼身体里扯出一整块肋骨，它既不白森森也不带血，准确来说是年代久远的遗骸。

乔尼喘着粗气，脸上瞬间没了血色，在杰洛无比震惊中，从手腕的位置扯出一整条胳膊，又立刻反手插进后脊，从枪伤的位置抽出一条人体脊柱。遗骸脱离时，他变得很痛苦，不断喘着粗气，但并没有住手，这次的目标是下半身。他带着胜利者的姿态对杰洛笑笑，又因为疼痛而咬紧牙关，最后扔出整副人体下肢，丢在对方面前。

“你到底做了什么，乔尼？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乔尼是个心机boy


	12. 天生一对

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 磨了几天，觉得感情处理有点太热烈和迅速了，只能归咎于杰洛是个意大利人。

乔尼•乔斯达，19岁，前马术骑手。十个月前在耶路撒冷偶然得到一根左手骸骨，重新得到命运垂青的他踏上收集剩余遗体之路。

“所以你就这么一路收集，一路得到新的启示？”杰洛摸着下巴，对着地上散落的遗骸一筹莫展。

“每得到一部分，下一个目的地就会揭示。”

“所以你来了那不勒斯，中间出了岔子。”

“我被手下干活的人坑了，一群势力又短时的意大利人。”

“听起来像是罗马人能干的出的，他们毫无节操。”杰洛不喜欢外人把他们混为一谈。

“所以国王到底想从你这儿得到什么，如果他对遗体一无所知？”

“我的血。”

“等等，我们是在讨论巫术吗，就是巫术吧。”尽管身处伟大的十九世纪，巫术并没有完全消亡。

“你们的国王快死了，这是我的机会。”乔尼靠着从遗体获得的神奇力量，将拥有治愈能力的新鲜血液当做神药买给那些迷信的有钱人，寻宝需要经济支撑，这恰好是条自给自足的捷径。

“胡扯，我的国王……”

“快死了。”乔尼直接断句，“你有多久没有见过国王本人？御医肯定都束手无策，才会孤注一掷地寻求民间偏方。的确够讽刺的，虔诚的天主教君主，动用巫术治病，想来也是特大丑闻了。”

“喂，放尊重点。”

“不过总的来说，我的血是圣人的福祉，你们国王没有越界，感谢上帝。”乔尼并不想激怒杰洛，只陈述，“一开始我只跟御医达成协议，却被人直接绑起来放血，他们差一点发现了遗体的秘密，不过我还是逃脱了。”

“你藏掉东西，再回来求国王救你，我猜意大利佬又让你失望了。”

乔尼短暂地沉默了一会儿，然后抬头，“过来扶我，可不想一整天坐在地上。”

杰洛相当绅士地俯身，对方却出其不意地揪住领口，使他失去平衡。杰洛有点小瞧乔尼的体力，或者说根本没有提防，就这么水准大失地被掀翻在地。他背部着地，被人按住受伤的肩膀，疼痛隔着绷带透出来，酸爽不可言说。乔尼从上方凝视他，认真而执着的样子似有重要的事情要交代。

“那天你为什么吻我？”

“我…”杰洛哑然，挤出个玩世不恭的微笑，“这种事嘛，说出来就没意思了，大家烂在肚子里如何？”

“我就不能相信意大利人对吗？”

“这你不是深有体会嘛……”

杰洛还想搪塞点什么，把尴尬地话题圆过去，嘴唇却被狠狠咬住，相当凶狠的咬合力，他立刻尝到了血腥味。

“我现在能确信你的吻技不太好。”唇分，杰洛依旧想用玩笑掩饰。

“这两年来，你是唯一没有将我当成怪物的，我很感谢你把我当做同伴还替我逃脱。”乔尼有点激动，原本清澈的眼眸翻涌着，“但这不够，杰洛，我不需要你同情我。”

“那你要什么？”

杰洛应该收回关于乔尼吻技不好的话，因为再次尝到腥甜味变得很温柔。来自男人的亲吻是这样的吗，还只是乔尼？杰洛脑子有点不好使，在本能驱使下随遇而安，他放松了紧绷的身体，慢慢抚上对方的腰肢，那温热而紧致的肌肤手感好极了。杰洛感觉到了乔尼的小动作，有东西钻进了胳膊，但他已经明了对方的用意，便听之任之。他感到难以名状的平和，身体不再疼痛，陷入只有快乐和安逸围绕的蜜糖中，幸福触手可得。这时乔尼离开了他的双唇，波澜的眼眸中倒映着杰洛游离的面容，他用拇指抹开热吻的余温，分别在下巴、喉结、胸骨蹭过。杰洛想知道乔尼接下来会做什么，又不太敢想，他们平静地对视。

“我愿意用一切去换去你所拥有的——健康的身体，世外桃源般的家园，一颗慷慨的善心，当然，有女人缘的脸皮，”乔尼的手回到杰洛的脸颊，摸着造型奇特的胡茬，“你让我嫉妒到发狂，想撕下你的皮肉穿在自己身上，我想重新来过，成为除了悲惨的乔尼以外的任何人……”他俯下身，脑袋贴上对方的胸膛，隔着绷带感受心脏有力的跳动，“但我的卑劣、堕落、腐烂都将永远禁锢在这副丑陋的躯壳里，这是我的结局。我爱你，因为我无法爱自己，所以我希望你能拥抱幸福。”说罢，乔尼提起散落在旁的骸骨，砸进杰洛的身体。

*

同伴离开的几个小时里各种问题把杰洛的脑子搅成一锅粥，他完全不善于思考复杂的事情，此前一帆风顺的人生也用不着，不过这一切已经被这个叫乔尼•乔斯达的家伙彻底颠覆。

乔尼被送回来时失去了意识，奥耶哥摩巴冷冷地丢了一句，你是医生总会有办法。他的脸比纸还白，双臂留下足够醒目的针管刺入痕迹，作为国王的私人血袋，只刚好留一口气。双臂和胸骨的遗体给了杰洛，意味着自愈能力减弱，而手头缺乏医疗设备，能做的唯有等待。即便睡着了，乔尼保持严肃皱着眉头，他一直都是这样，就算杰洛讲了个足以让其他人笑破肚皮的段子，从乔尼那里得到的反应总不咸不淡，他会说很好笑，但表情又不是那么回事。天哪，两年来他有一天开心的日子吗？想到这层，胸口好像被无形地捅了一下。

“先吃点东西吧，托你的福，我算得到帝王礼遇。”杰洛把装在银盘里的烤鸡端上床，指尖不忘夹着红酒杯。

乔尼昏睡了五六个小时，反应变得很慢，望着烤鸡出神，边看边脱衣服。此时的杰洛正叼着鸡腿，鲜美的肉汁溢满牙缝，猝不及防地欣赏起对面年轻而鲜活的肉体。杰洛当然是看过乔尼的身体，当时还只是任他宰割的病患，现在的心情完全不一样了。他应该对男性的乳头感兴趣吗？因为骤冷忽然皱缩变硬的样子很可爱，颜色也忽然害羞地加深了一些。顺着歪脑筋，杰洛把一大块未经嚼烂的肌肉生生咽下去。

“你这样不会噎么？”乔尼注意到对面的古怪。  
杰洛意识到自己在犯蠢，马上举起酒杯强灌，而不够坚强的食管不堪负重地抗议，结果就是把身体的主人呛得死去活来。等他终于缓过来，对上乔尼一脸的莫名其妙，“怎么不吃啊？”，为了脸面勉强挣扎着。

“我想先洗个澡，血腥味太重了。”

乔尼没有在色诱，杰洛恍然大悟。这时乔尼冲他伸出双手，杰洛的大脑又立即陷入乱码。什么意思？是想一起洗吗？浴缸够大吗？杰洛解释不了为什么他能从一个请求帮助的手势，已经联想要不要泡鸳鸯浴，思想龌龊程度连他本人都感到震惊。

“胳膊已经不疼了吗？”乔尼把手搭在同伴身上借力。

“早不疼了，不得不说遗体的存在对现代医学是特大威胁。”杰洛嘴上耍宝，脑子里的场景早变了颜色。

“就把我放这儿吧。”浴缸旁边有把贵妃椅，沐浴需要的东西都在手边。乔尼已经习惯拖着不便的身体处理各种问题，放好热水准备解开裤带时意识到有个人直愣愣看着他。

“要知道每年都有人淹死在自家浴缸里，你身体这么虚脱。”杰洛为这个无法反驳的理由得意。因为失血乔尼没什么精神，懒懒地点了下头，继续把裤子褪下。腿间的那物同样无精打采，粉白色的顶端从浅金色的耻毛里探出一点，自然放松地歪倒在一边，看起来有点可爱。认为那玩意可爱这个形容没毛病么？

“你正盯着我的老二。”乔尼让双腿垂下长椅，没有要遮挡的意思。同性之间没什么不好意思的，公共厕所里偷瞄一下，大家心照不宣，但这样直勾勾地……

“我有个疑问，但前提是你别生气，”被抓包后杰洛反而坦然，他们之前明明有点什么，不如捅一下窗户纸，“唔……那个，你现在腿有知觉对吧，还能勉强站起来，那是不是意味着……那个……”原来他的词典并非百无禁忌，甚至咬到了自己的舌头。

“……”乔尼低头看看小兄弟，放在长椅上的手指陷入软垫，“不，它不能。”

“可是……”

“不行，我很确定。显然只拥有脊柱和下肢不足以让我人事，有重要的部分缺了。”

“圣人的老二？”

乔尼的脸有点难看，但没有被这个低劣的玩笑击溃，他平静地继续，“好消息是不会失禁了，你大可安稳地睡觉。”

“我有什么好安稳……”杰洛对上乔尼的眼睛，意识到这句话真正的含义。如果之前只是迫于形式同床共枕，那从现在开始，是杰洛独享的亲密。

“我以为这并不困扰你。”

“又为什么我不困扰？”杰洛发现自己的视线不断在对方的嘴唇和阴茎上来回，太低俗了。

“你耸肩干嘛？这副表情要暗示什么！”

“我以为是你先开的头。”乔尼从一开始就注意到了古怪，他享受让杰洛出糗。

“好了，你赢了，我确实在想那件事，行了吧。”杰洛投降，一方面无地自容一方面破罐子破摔。他挨上长椅，和那具唾手可得的肉体并肩而坐。

乔尼没有继续言语挑逗，而是直接把手放在杰洛的裤裆上，给出足够直白的信号。杰洛穿着宫廷款式的马裤，三粒扣子很好突破，隔着舒适的棉布，能够十分清晰地掌握那物的轮廓，他的手势不重，按着节奏循序渐进。两人肩并肩平视前方，杰洛把注意力放在浴缸上腾起的几缕热气上，微微张开嘴唇释放舒服的叹息。只是没爽多一会儿，乔尼抽回手掌甩了两下，应该是觉得手酸。杰洛没吱声，原以为缓解了疲劳该继续事业，乔尼却在浴缸边缘撑了一边，直接滑进水里泡起澡。

“喂，你这家伙……”

“它很雄伟，可以说叹为观止。”乔尼冷冷的瞥了眼他的杰作。

面对极不真诚的恭维，杰洛悻悻将雄伟的老二塞回裤裆，像极了暴躁的狮子，不死心地在浴缸旁边嗅来嗅去。乔尼去抓肥皂，手被另一人按住，他轻佻地瞟了一眼，动了动肩膀，一对蝴蝶骨从背部显露。浴缸里的人半眯着眼睛，任由杰洛的手掌在上半身游移。乔尼虽然骨架小，上肢练得不错，臂膀上附着线条分明的肌肉，医生的拇指沿着肩膀仔细地按着，撩开湿发露出暗红色的星星胎记，忍不住吻了上去，乔尼的呼吸停了一下。这个反应让杰洛很受用，更进一步地去咬帽沿下露出的耳垂，被蒸汽熏成诱人的粉红色。乔尼猫一样伸开脖子，轻不可闻的叹息从唇间溢出，可惜来不及渐入佳境，帽子忽然被人揪掉，头盖骨上出现硕大的手掌，整颗脑袋被按进水了。

乔尼的发梢还在不停滴水，惹得杰洛锁骨附近很痒。现在后者得偿所愿地泡在浴缸里，圈着情人舒舒服服地品红酒。他爱极了刚才乔尼气疯的样子，愤恨而充满斗志的眼色，从未如此鲜活。眼下两人沐浴在宁静中，一切都很完美。

“国王准备杀了我。”乔尼忽然在抛下炸弹砸碎了虚幻的暧昧。“别太吃惊，他已经时日不多，正在联络一位罗马的使者准备仪式。”乔尼扯一把耳朵，皮肤下露出遗骸的焦炭色，放血期间存在于暗室的密谋分毫不差地悉数捕捉。

“你作何打算，需要我帮你再逃脱一次？”

“恰恰相反，我需要你袖手旁观，让国王的人带走我。”乔尼玩弄着情人搁在浴缸边缘的手掌，上面似乎有什么让他着迷。“我已经得到了寻找下一部分遗体的启示，那不勒斯之巅，而你们的国王将亲自将我送到终点。”举国最高的建筑无疑就是王宫的祭台，象征国运的塔尖白日耀眼夺目，即便到了晚上也能吸纳月神的光华，而那里只允许最高君王使用。“遗体间是相互吸引的，只要能进入祭坛，遗体会主动与我体内的部分汇合。”乔尼的胸中已经有了计划，而他从不缺决心和勇气，唯一需要考虑的是契机。“成功以后，我可能需要你替我收尸。”

“……”乔尼的语调异常平缓，以至于让他错觉他只是在讨论天气之类无关紧要的事，“诈死？”  
“这是唯一全身而退对大家都好的结果，国王可以多活一阵，而我继续搜集遗体的旅程，双赢。”

“需要我在你的坟头大哭吗？”

“确保把我的棺材送上大西洋足矣。”

“听起来是个有趣的计划。”杰洛整理了一下头绪，大脑的血液供给迅速向下回流，“你刚刚说，遗体间会相互吸引？”

“是的，这一路与其说是我在寻宝，更像反过来，每一次都是我抵达正确的地点后被找上……而你正在用老二顶我，杰洛！”乔尼话锋一转。

“我感受到了吸引。”杰洛吻上乔尼的后颈，但避开了耳朵，藏有遗体的地方。

“我看是兽性大发。”

“反正你马上要死了，春宵一刻不能不珍惜。”

杰洛忽然升起来，连带着乔尼离开浴缸，水珠如瀑布般倾泻，一路拖曳到床上。两具肉体陷在床垫里嬉闹，打翻了银盘里的烤肉一片狼藉。杰洛捡起一块鸡肉悬在乔尼面部上方，钓鱼似的引诱对方去咬，但乔尼直接去抓手腕，将肉连同几根顽皮的手指一起咗住，肉汁混合唾液从嘴角溢出，画面让杰洛的心底很痒。

“你想要什么，乔尼？”杰洛也不知道为什么问，也许天生很有调情天赋吧。他很期待答案，奔放的下流的情话，从乔尼尖酸刻薄的嘴里说出来得多棒！心脏正有力高效地向全身输送血液，激情将在接收到淫言秽语的一瞬爆发。

“我想要知道终点在哪里。”乔尼的眼眸中找不到燃烧的欲望，它们反射着寂静。“当我还是个骑手，前方总设好了终点，只需策马狂奔。我迷失了很长时间，终于在耶路撒冷的悬崖上再次看见终点。”他用着杰洛最讨厌的口吻，了无生趣，“我是个负数，想要回到零，现在唯有坚信遗体将让我重新站立，去完成这趟旅程。如果没有终点，我会憎恨耶路撒冷以后的每一口呼吸。”

“你犯浑了。”杰洛捕捉到床伴的情绪，他把散落的肉块赶下床。

“我需要你，杰洛。”乔尼扣住对方的手腕不放，“这份需要是自私的，你真的知道自己陷入了什么吗？”

“乔尼呀乔尼，”杰洛抚开黏在同伴额头的湿发，那双过于悲凉的眼睛，依旧稚气的俊美面容，组合出无名的凄美。“不只有你恐惧，我也会，这是人之常情。如果只将死亡视作圆满的终点，无视一路的美景是多么浪费。我们这儿的贵族很喜欢玩网球，最令我着迷的部分，是球落在网上，它有可能落在其中任何一方的地面，是纯粹的偶然，和命运一样。你这样真性感，该死，我都没办法严肃说教。”乔尼安静地仰躺，短促的呼吸牵动着颈部的肌肤，如果杰洛能化成狮子，一定立刻将利齿刺入。狮子晃晃脑袋甩掉下流的念头，“如果没能在祭台找到遗体，也请允许我带你离开这里；如果遗体最终无法使你站立，我愿意成为你的支撑。别反驳我，嘘，安静，你不说话更可爱。”他将拒绝抵在乔尼的喉咙口，那具不设防的肉体不舒服地紧绷，“我知道自己许下的是怎样的承诺，愿以齐贝林一族的荣誉起誓。我从未对另一个女人另一个男人另一个灵魂如此袒露过，请接收我的心意。”他一只手掌按照对方的锁骨之上，一只按在自己的胸口，征服与臣服，是模糊的。

“杰洛，”乔尼好不容易找回了言语的能力，落在雄狮肩头的手指微微颤动，“我只答应和你上床，你用不着……”话没说完，用来制造借口退缩的部位被封死。

“是你不明白，你需要爱，我将满怀热情地奉上。”


	13. 罗马使者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章HP上线，填坑与铁瘫结的梁子

男人有个德行，为了上床，情啊爱啊的张口就来，可一旦发了誓又忽然高洁的不得了。两人在床上秉烛夜谈，连乔尼小时候养的宠物老鼠名字都交代了，终于把杰洛过剩的精力消耗殆尽，一夜无梦。

杰洛最终被蚊子吵醒，睡在全国最奢华的地方却无法避免和这邪恶的小生物打交道，他下意识地赶了两下，立刻用被褥蒙住头部一劳永逸，几分钟后终于从睡神的怀抱中挣脱出来。

“别动，让我……”乔尼的脸近在咫尺，猫一样盯着目标，忽然一巴掌拍中杰洛的小臂外侧，血溅当场。

“你非要等它吸饱了再动手？”杰洛瞥了眼案发现场，尸体完全碾碎。

“又伤不到你。不过那不勒斯的蚊子个头倒不大，和你们的人种差不多。”

“哈？”杰洛扫视着对方娇小的体格，出于意大利式大度一把钳住。刚刚苏醒滚烫肉体贴上乔尼有些发凉的肌肤，本着人体机能正常启动，正是生机勃发的好时机。“你又对意大利人有什么高见？”

“……”一丝难得的慌张从乔尼脸上闪过，“有人来了。”

“少扯，就算奥耶哥摩巴正站在外头，我也先办了你。”雄起的性器蹭在对方大腿内侧，肌肤间亲密的摩擦让杰洛有点发狂，轻哼间把奥耶哥摩巴祖宗十八代都骂了一遍。

“是个女人。”乔尼竖起耳朵，手掌温柔地推开同伴。

*

女人吗？杰洛打量着眼前这位自称来自罗马的特使，金色装饰的铠甲遮住身材，高耸的头盔彰显教会地位，关节凸出的手指握着短权杖，利落的眉峰略高的颧骨藏不住的趾高气扬，声音也介于女低音和轻浮男中音之间，

“你就是奇迹？”

“她说什么？”乔尼听不懂拉丁语。

“嗯，她说……”

“我说，你就是愿意献祭的蠢货吗？”赫特•潘兹极为粗鲁地切成英语，“不是'她'，提及我要尊称为'大人'。”

杰洛无声地回敬几句脏话，又嬉笑着问，“好的，特使大人，那您是来给我们送早餐的吗？”

“你是什么东西？”赫特•潘兹拧了下眉头，好像在看一坨屎。如果不是被尼及时拽住，杰洛已经扑过去把对面的家伙撕烂了，他却浑然不觉地继续发号施令，“国王已经授意，接下来你们两个要完全服从我的意志直到祭礼结束。现在，滚下来穿好衣服跟我走。”

不知为何，被赫特•潘兹这不男不女的嗓门一吼，床上的两人有种被自己老妈查房的惊悚感，一时没了气焰，真的乖乖滚去穿衣服。

“这家伙不像跟国王是一伙，得设法查清底细。”乔尼让杰洛抱自己回浴室取衣服，借身体挡住视线简单交流。

“到底是男的还是女的，女人不可能拥有红衣主教的权杖呀。”

“她的呼吸太轻了，说明胸前脂肪很厚。”

“哦？”杰洛刚燃起的兴趣被同伴恶意的掐拧扑灭，赶紧找裤子遮住被特使大人看光的屁股。

*

杰洛已经多久没正儿八经地去过教堂，如果溜去塔尖不算的话，以至于步入巍峨庄严的宗教圣地浑身不适。视线的尽头是宫廷主教翘首以盼，显然是为了恭候特使大人。赫特•潘兹趾高气扬地擦肩而过，顺手在洗礼台上轻点水面，快速将十字划上胸口。

“你们两个……”她忽然停下，一记眼刀削过杰洛的头皮。杰洛停下乔尼的轮椅，洗耳恭听。“受过洗礼吗？”

杰洛好像是听了什么天大的笑话，嗤之以鼻地吐气。乔尼要冷漠很多，嘴唇崩成一直线。赫特•潘兹似乎今天决心要和他们过不去，忽然折返回来拽乔尼的手。的确很有理由怀疑性别，因为她的力量惊人，几乎徒手提起轮椅上的乔尼，把小半个胳膊浸入圣水中。

“混蛋啊！”杰洛见势不对想要解救同伴，余光中闪出几个全副武装的护卫，原来早有预谋。

“好多了。”特使大人松开乔尼，任由他勉强挂在冰冷的大理石台上咬牙切齿。当然她也不会放过杰洛，几名护卫靠近了一些将目标围住。“你身为教徒但污浊不堪，是时候回到主的光明中。你的教名是什么，杰洛？”

“我不懂你在说什么。”杰洛计算着每个敌人的位置，如何击倒他们，血管突突地跳。

“别像个欠管教的小孩儿，因为我真的会用木棍敲你的头。”

杰洛终于知道为什么这么讨厌赫特•潘兹的语气，简直和小时候管教他的老妈子一模一样，而恰好他的青春期又特别顽劣。护卫还在靠近，他们手里的铁家伙可不是闹着玩的。

“住手，听她的。”乔尼力竭地滑到地上，圣水顺着被迫洗礼的手臂下流。

杰洛知道僵持下去没有结果，而乔尼的样子令人担忧，他做出降服姿态解除护卫的警惕，一边把赫特•潘兹瞪出血，一边去帮同伴回到轮椅上。

“把头低下。”胜利的特使大人命令道，从洗礼台上取出个银瓢。

“他妈的开什么玩笑！”

“嘘！”自始而终沉默的主教阻止杰洛口出秽语。

“有请！”

赫特•潘兹把主持洗礼的工作交给主教，后者开始念叨洗礼的祝词，杰洛无比屈辱地撑着大理石台面，举过头顶的银瓢仿佛刽子手的大闸刀。

“你的教名，齐贝林……请？”主教胆怯地询问。

尽管杰洛满肚子脏话，可到了如此神圣的步骤，诅咒谩骂岂不是都反噬在自己身上。“尤里乌斯。”他很轻地嘟囔。

“抱歉，啥？”主教年事已高，他紧张地看看特使大人，又看看一圈持刀拿棍护卫。

“尤里乌斯。”杰洛没好气地重复。

“哦，可我记得齐贝林爵士当时还取了中间名。”

妈的，这老糊涂什么时候记性这么好？杰洛瞪着水面里的倒影，脸色比凶神恶鬼差不多。

“智障吗，说不出自己的名字。” 赫特•潘兹很适时的火上浇油。

“没关系，凡是贵族的子女，教会都有卷宗。”

“谁他妈有这个时间！”

“咳咳，特使大人。”主教的心脏快被响彻穹顶的谩骂吓得骤停，只能低眉顺眼地哀求，“那个，看着齐贝林一族对国王效忠的份儿上。”

“好了，”杰洛不得不继续让步，从几乎咬碎的后槽牙里挤出答案，“凯撒。”周围一片寂静，好像不存在活物，即便有，他想全宰了，“要淋就快点，磨磨唧唧。”

“以圣父圣子圣明……”主教重新捡起祷告。

赫特•潘兹一瓢接一瓢地往杰洛头上倒圣水，仿佛患了洁癖症的洗衣娘，最后连主教都有点看不下去，“这个，不用浇这么多……吧？”

“有浴缸吗，后院有没有大一点儿的池子？”

“知道吗，”杰洛吐掉倒灌的圣水，发出恶狠狠的诅咒，“你已经是个死人的，特使大人。”

“唉，就这样吧。” 赫特•潘兹一副失望的语气罢手。

噩梦总算结束，杰洛抹着脸上的水，脑子里全是如何把赫特•潘兹大卸八块，却听见一丝丝很轻的液体喷射的声音，然后是乔尼沙哑的呼救，“杰洛——”

中计了？杰洛模糊的视线里，赫特•潘兹正跨在乔尼的轮椅上对着面部喷什么东西，而主教连同护卫早就七倒八歪不省人事。乔尼很快也倒下去，那杰洛就是下一个。

“罗马人哈？”杰洛抽出其中一个护卫的腰带，面露凶相。

“你对罗马人有什么意见？” 赫特•潘兹手握一个很小的金属罐子，见杰洛在确认乔尼的死活，“只是让他睡一会儿，小情郎。”

“以为这样我就能饶你一命吗？”

“如果是为了不让人知道这种蠢名字的话。”

“妈的……”

赫特•潘兹知道怎么激怒杰洛，而后者的斗志燃烧到顶点。威胁最大的无疑是敌人手里的不明喷雾，威力非同小可，杰洛尽量在挥刀前屏住呼吸，争取一击取胜。避开了，赫特•潘兹灵巧地躲过刀刃，轻点地面跳到远处，手里多了把枪。

“真要在这种地方开火吗，罗马人？”杰洛大咧咧摊开四肢。

“不妨一试。” 赫特•潘兹继续瞄准，嘴角上翘，忽然改变了手臂方向，是乔尼的位置。

“乔尼！”同伴失去了意识，杰洛的位置不可能赶在子弹之前，“可恶，你到底想怎么样？”

“他一定是十分信任你才把圣体全都给了你，除了一截手臂。”

“你能看见！？”

一秒钟前，赫特•潘兹的瞳孔还是淡紫色，眨眼间里头射出温暖的金色光芒，从一开始这个奇特的女人就看穿了真相。乔尼事先已经把遗体交给杰洛，只留了一截小臂用来保命，如果不是节外生枝，计划天衣无缝。

“你到底是谁，怎么会知道遗体？”

“要跟你这种蠢货费口舌吗？” 赫特•潘兹翻了个白眼，“从他卖血给埃及人，罗马就注意到了。”

“你倒是坐收渔翁之利呀。”

“本来想看看他怎么蒙蠢蛋国王，却被你横插一杠子。”

“要不说人生充满了意外和惊喜呢，生命万岁。”

“圣体被你这种无药可救的……”她忽然形容不出那股厌恶，“废话够多了，游戏结束，圣体将回到它该去的地方。” 

“有本事你就……”

嘭！叮叮！子弹精准地打在乔尼的轮椅上，冲力让轮子后退。杰洛本以为自己天不怕地不怕，直到枪响的瞬间，失去乔尼的恐慌动摇了他。

“你赢了。”杰洛叹气，从体内扯出胸骨丢在地上，剩下的接二连三抛出，呼吸越来越重，赫特•潘兹的毒雾开始侵袭大脑意识，战士晃了晃单膝落地。

“罗马会感谢你们，这将是全人类的福祉。”特使大人不紧不慢地收拾好遗体，对着意识残存的杰洛作告别，“我把这截脊柱留给你的情郎，算作红利。但仅此而已，不要想着夺回去，代价将是你们的生命。”


	14. 那不勒斯之心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章叙述会有断层，我反复更改了几次，前前后后花了一个礼拜补洞，到此为止回忆线故事就基本完整了。

“喏，会用么？”杰洛丢给乔尼一把枪，他们把护卫身上搜刮到的东西均分了。

“你以为我怎么从埃及出来的。”

“真是我的好姑娘。”杰洛弯腰往靴筒里插匕首。

“妳的头发掉出来了。”

“啊？”杰洛从修女的帽檐里露出脸，一缕金发在黑色的素袍上尤为显眼。

“我有时会想象，修女其实是光头。”

“你这种想法正好毁了我的幻想。”

“我觉得你真有必要重新接受洗礼，尤里乌斯。”

杰洛摘掉了碍事的帽子，挨到乔尼面前，捏起那张在黑与白的包裹下有些神圣的面颊，在那张恶毒的嘴唇上封印缠绵的热吻。松开时，杰洛很满意同伴那副被惹恼，又自知理亏的委屈，“我是不是刚刚说了对修女有些想法？”

“你这副样子我一点胃口都没有。”

“那就太遗憾了。”杰洛只想逗逗同伴，首要任务是赶去祭台。“嗨，美丽的嬷嬷们，帮个忙如何？”他回头对着角落里瑟瑟发抖的修女如是说。

说奥耶哥摩巴是个尸位素餐的蠢货倒也有点冤枉他，得知杰洛和乔尼被带走，特使一路嗅到教堂门口守株待兔。忽然一群修女尖叫着冲出来，奥耶哥摩巴被这幅场面打个措手不及，好一会儿想起来得拦住这些人，他抓住其中一只纤细的胳膊，对方泪流满面地瘫软在他怀里。

“抓住她们，一个别放跑！”混乱中一声令下，手下老鹰抓小鸡似的围了个圈，毕竟是神职人员并不敢真的动粗，可修女们你推我搡好像疯了一样，一个劲往奥耶哥摩巴的身边聚，其中一个竟然直接扑到他腿上。“妈的，都是白痴吗！我让你们抓住……”话音戛然而止，刚才飞扬跋扈的特使感到后颈被钳住。

“让你的狗退后。”杰洛阴森森地口气吹进对方脖子。

奥耶哥摩巴终于搞清了状况，现在乔尼盘住了他的腿，杰洛则隐在他这张完美的肉盾后面，两把手枪照顾着各个角度的护卫。

“你们想干嘛，谋反吗？”

“帽子你不早就准备了嘛？”

“你们出不了皇宫大门的！”

“谁说我们要走，我们可是为了保住国王的性命而来。”

“胡说八道！你们到底在密谋什么？”

“做个交易吧，奥耶哥摩巴。”乔尼在较低的位置，枪杆正好抵在特使的裤裆上，够阴损的。

“两个反贼想从我身上捞好处，做梦！”

“你不想当辅相吗？”杰洛耳语。

“什么？你说的我一个字都不懂。”话虽如此，奥耶哥摩巴的嗓门明显低了。

“我能提供你一个从此飞黄腾达，封疆封吏的好活，要不要听？”杰洛发现，跟无赖讲话，就得用他能听懂的语言。

*

杰洛和乔尼可能没有想过自己会输的那么彻底，至于已经被子弹打成马蜂窝的奥耶哥摩巴一路从台阶上滚下去，犹如被抛弃的沙袋。

“在你的国王面前跪下，齐贝林。 ”

杰洛还紧紧攥着铁球，重新拿起铁球的感觉真好，可如果你的对手是至高无上的君主本人呢？他犹豫了，面对两个整排的火枪，实在没有把握再次抛出绝杀。乔尼伏在背上，可又能为他挡几颗子弹呢？

“你到底是什么东西！”杰洛紧盯着面前会说话的怪物，冷汗浸透了后背。乔尼只提过国王行将就木，可眼前面站着的已经很难同人类联系，皇冠下的头颅布满肉瘤式的毒疮，皮肤呈现灰败的蓝紫色，两侧衣袖伸出肢体畸形蜷缩，指甲全剥落，整个祭台笼罩在一股令人作呕的尸臭下，场面恐怖。

“我听老齐贝林提过你这个长子，桀骜但正义，难道这样的人不该为我效忠吗？”国王苍老的声音从息肉堵塞的喉管里挤出来。

“你死了，但，但有人把你救活了！”乔尼轻声告诉杰洛，国王已经得到大部分遗体，他感应到了。

“祈祷救赎，不如自救。”国王踏下台阶，显得很从容，“你们这些反贼的阴谋不会得逞，神站在我这边。”

反贼？赫特•潘兹？如果她没能把遗体带走，是谁抢走献给了国王？

“恕我直言，陛下，您这副鬼样子恐怕很难出去见人，更何况统领国家。”国王上一次公开露面是在两年前的国庆上，坐在马车里隔着厚厚的帘子。杰洛记得国王目前只有一个女儿，两年前去罗马当了修女。又是两年前，事情的真相正在慢慢浮现。

“你们当真不知道圣体可以做什么，暴殄天物。”

圣体的能力？杰洛知道它能治愈伤势，但速度很慢，乔尼失血后差不多要一晚上治愈。眼睛和耳朵能带来额外的视力和听觉，除此以外呢？它甚至无法让乔尼重新行走。

什么！国王脸上的毒疮正在收缩，皮肤渐渐出现了光泽，以肉眼可见的速度褪去恐怖的篮紫色，更不可思议的是一排整齐健康的指甲自己重新长出来，中间不过用了十秒钟。杰洛和乔尼很确定自己没有眨过眼睛，奇迹就这么匪夷所思地发生了，国王恢复健康，重获新生。

“那些护卫！”经乔尼提醒，杰洛扫过原本瞄准他们的火枪队，士兵们一个个犹如被抽干的骷髅，依旧扣着扳机的手指咔咔作响，然后是骨头折断的声音，近二十个大活人，转眼变成一地枯骨。

“你抽走了他们的生命！卑鄙！”

“他们的命本就是我的。”国王的声音变得年轻，充满威慑力。

嘭！乔尼十分果断地开枪了，偌大个祭台只剩下国王一人需要对付，先下手为强。

“没用的，真不明白吗，神选择了我，选择了那不勒斯。”子弹犹如射中了鬼魅，直接透过去钉在石墙上。

杰洛不再犹豫，抛出铁球阻止国王继续靠近，齐贝林一族无往不利的回旋在触到国王的一瞬停止转动，仿佛陷入泥沼，隐没在华丽的铠甲下。

“这下倒不太舒服。”国王眼角抽动，直接插入腹部，出来时手掌上有两颗铁球。上一颗球是朝着脑袋去的，现在杰洛至少知道自己其实打中了。

“嗨美国人！”国王换成英语喊话，“想救齐贝林的命吗？”

“乔尼！”杰洛极力护住背后的人，即便国王现在手无寸铁，却是不折不扣的怪物。

“你没有选择的，或者更希望看他在你面前惨死。”国王现在的面容年轻极了，他玩味地看着两人，露出残忍的阴笑，“这一对天然的璧人，多可惜啊。”

“遗体都在你手上了，还要如何！”国王应该看得见乔尼那截脊椎，这是底线了。

“心脏。”

心脏？原来下一部分遗体是心脏吗，可为什么向乔尼要？

“罗马人在信上说，圣体会选择。介于你一直是那个幸运儿，不如继续替我找齐，而我会为赐予你几生未见的金钱和封地，甚至让你的相好加官进爵，未来是光明的，美国人。”

“从一个杀人不眨眼的君王口中得到如此郑重的承诺还真是诚惶诚恐，可惜我废人一个，让你失望了。”

“我很同意乔尼，所以吃屎吧，陛下！”杰洛前脚痛痛快快地骂完，后脚便倒在地上，他不知道自己怎么了，鲜血不断从喉咙往外喷，五脏六腑活像被巨石碾了。

“停下！停下来！”乔尼的双手被红色浸染，他恶狠狠地瞪着卑鄙小人，眼里却止不住泪水，最后从颤抖个不停的嘴角里扣出最卑微的字眼，“求求你，陛下。”

*

终于，如愿以偿。乔尼攀上那不勒斯之巅，圣洁的祭台，罪恶的温床。杰洛靠在石柱下，领巾被彻底染红，每一下咳嗽都在冒血。他们对视着，乔尼的眼睛里闪烁着灼热的黑，放弃遗体或者失去杰洛，哪一种结果都无法接受。

我爱你。

杰洛读到唇语，他惨淡地笑笑，从空中抓了一把放在唇边，非常仔细地吻了吻，好像真人就捧在手心里。这一刻，黑色的火凐灭在泪水中，杰洛知道了他的决定。

主啊，请勿要让他心碎，而心碎也是我的！

“陛下！”一个护卫打扮的宪兵闯进祭台，他左手握剑右手火枪，完全无视一地骸骨，面对年轻了近三十岁的国王，行单膝之礼。

“城中发生平民骚乱，考虑您的安危，请立刻跟我转移到安全之地。”

“你叫什么？”国王狐疑骤起。

“威卡毕博。”

“很好，威卡毕博，”国王站在宪兵面前，挑剔着每一根寒毛。“你对祭台发生了什么不好奇吗？”

“是辅相派我来的，门口的人我也清理干净了，没人知道您来过这儿。”之前奥耶哥摩巴的人和护卫队发生过混战，门口血流成河。

随着国王点头，杰洛身上的诅咒解除，他不顾一切地冲向祭台，带着乔尼远离，如果心脏现在出现，他们必死无疑。眼下无法判断这个威卡毕博是什么人，所有事只能从长计议。

*

“从这里走！”

国王离开视线的那刻，威卡毕博犹如变脸一般，将杰洛和乔尼塞进密道。

“谁派你来的！”杰洛不记得自己有这么个朋友，戒心很高。

“并不只有你们反对国王的暴政，暴动是个契机，人民必将夺回那不勒斯的荣耀。”

“你是……”杰洛不想用叛国者形容对方，城堡的高处隐约听见人民的呐喊声，若不是骚乱已经相当严重，国王决不会让他们离开视线。“我们能做什么？”

“有一群罗马人，他们可能是解开国王不死之身的关键。”

“有枪吗？”

“这个给你。”威卡毕博从不显眼的侧袋里掏出两颗铜黄色的铁球。

“我记得你！”一些画面从杰洛记忆深处浮现出来，被丈夫打瞎的女人，兄长下战书，杀死贵族重罪流放。

“感谢你为令妹所做的，现在她在乡下过得很平静，想告诉你不要为了没能治好她的眼疾内疚，明日我们会以另一种方式重见光明。”

杰洛点头，接过反抗的铁球。

再见到赫特•潘兹是在罗马人那里，困在重重枷锁里动弹不得，重新面对大杀四方的债主，她面不改色。

“国王得到心脏了吗？”

“不……”杰洛觉得没必要告知对方任何事情，立刻话锋急转，“多亏了你个混蛋，遗体全丢了。”

“现在不是计较这个的时候，我也被人坑了，看不出来吗。”

“活该！敢踢我把你的腿卸了！”

“别吵了，”乔尼只关心一个问题，“你知道如何找到心脏？”

“让那条疯狗滚一边去。”

“谁是疯狗！”

“杰洛！”乔尼耐着性子对女士温柔以待，着手解开捆绑，“我抵达祭台，但心脏并没有出现。”

“因为你完全搞错了。”

“什么意思？祭台不是真正的那不勒斯之巅吗，那是那里？”

“你之前如何找到圣体的？”

“我……”

“路在于行走，光明给予眼睛，音乐赐给耳朵，心在心的方向。”

乔尼愣住，他缓缓转头看向杰洛，“我要去寻找心的方向。”

“好的吧？”杰洛一头雾水，但如果有人已经搞明白了，接下来都好办。

“伙计们，”威卡毕博看着窗外窜天的烟火，“我必须继续我的战斗，你们好自为之。”

“等等，我去会会国王，如果一个罗马人也没有，他很快会注意到不对劲。”赫特•潘兹翻动昔日同僚的尸体，拾起代表罗马的至高地位的权杖。

*

“你确信要上尖塔？”

骚乱下教堂人去楼空，杰洛望着高耸的石塔，实在想不出哪里有可以藏着心脏的神秘小盒。

“放我下来。”

“没时间了，我们一口气上去吧。”杰洛很担心追兵，万一国王已经拆穿威卡毕博的真实身份，亦或者发现赫特•潘兹是个女人，麻烦就大了。

“不，杰洛，我必须自己上去，相信我。”

杰洛很清楚乔尼什么时候是认真的，他小心地任同伴滑到地上。那具小小的身体伏到冰冷的石阶上，仅靠着上肢力量攀爬，无知无觉的下身磨蹭在并不光滑的石头边缘。乔尼说那一小截脊椎给了他知觉，意味着每一寸挪动带来的痛楚，将清晰地反馈在脆弱的肉体上。杰洛默默跟着，眼睁睁地看着衣衫渐渐磨破变成烂布条，石阶的边缘在手肘和膝盖切开淡粉色的皮肉，乔尼压抑着喘息，一定是不想让同伴察觉他已经到了极限，为同情而帮他，这是他的路，他的目标。螺旋式的台阶仿佛通天了一般，杰洛的心在路过每一块沾有血迹的石阶时，都会碎掉一点点。

熟悉的碾压感撕裂他的胸口，杰洛晃了晃靠在墙上，鲜血从嘴角溢出。“国王一定又对我下咒了，你得快点儿啊老兄。”

乔尼加快速度又奋力攀了几级，可他离终点太远了，亦或者这条根本不是正确的路。

“杰洛！”乔尼斜在石阶上，胸口的衣衫全烂了，皮肤被刮蹭成恐怖的深红色。

“不要回头，你会成功的。”

“我做不到，我好没用。”

“别这么快放弃，”杰洛踉跄地走过去，站在乔尼所在的前一阶，“赶上我，就赏你一个吻……如果不介意血腥味。”说话间，血水不住涌出。

“我做不到，真的做不到。”乔尼锤着地面，泪水珠串般滴落。

“呐，齐贝林一族有个规矩，就是连说三次做不到才视作放弃，你用了两次，但我知道你一定能在下一句出口前成功。”

“别开玩笑了，我做不到！好了，我已经说了。”乔尼满是愤恨。

“不算，快挪挪你的懒屁股，就差一点儿……”

“杰洛洛洛洛！”

杰洛甚至没注意到自己是怎么忽然失去了意识栽下去，乔尼的哭喊变得很远很远。于是他趁机做了个梦，梦到自己骑着骏马，冲向终点……冠军！是杰洛•齐贝林。尖叫和欢呼中飞来一张报纸，头版的特大标题，国王为齐贝林一族夺得无上荣耀而大赦天下，擦鞋男孩从欢庆的人群中挤出来，他自由了，是无罪的！齐贝林大英雄万岁！杰洛隐隐约约地感到一双柔软的嘴唇在吻他，与之相对的是那股凶狠的攻势，仿佛要将他窒息在动情深处。

乔尼，多希望能陪你到终点啊，多么残忍的结局，他一定在为我心碎。杰洛知道自己到了弥留之际，肉灵分离的那刻比羽毛还轻，他不痛了，一股暖意包围着，是因为最后一刻也带走了情人的心……

“心……心脏！”杰洛的视线很模糊，隐约看到乔尼从他的身体捧出一颗心脏，“原来藏我身上了，怪不得呢。”

“去…你的，杰洛！我…不准你…死…”乔尼泣不成声，颤抖着取出遗体。

“呵，我好开心啊，乔尼。”杰洛靠在同伴怀里，努力努嘴吻了吻嘴巴沾满尘土的下巴，“这意味着你真的爱上我了，上帝为我作证。”

“杰洛，我感觉……”乔尼把心脏放进身体时，伤痕极快速地愈合，原本淡蓝的眼眸染上金色光晕，“我不知道发生了什么，但是……遗体全回来了，所有的！”

“国王陛下这会儿一点很不高兴了。”杰洛笑笑，“你能站起来吗？”

“我试试。”

“我意思是这个……”

“滚！”乔尼挡开伸向裤裆的魔爪，“我们还是得想办法逃走，毕竟他还是国王。”

“我忽然觉得我们赢面挺大的。”

“谢谢你，杰洛。”乔尼紧紧抱住他，又有点想哭。

“稍后你大可以在床上报答我。”杰洛很享受被人捧在手心的感觉，比当皇帝还要满足，“不过呢，我们先得为了那不勒斯的光明而战斗。”

“战斗。”

只要我们拥有彼此。


	15. 桃色大西洋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章严格来说是番外，衔接离开那不勒斯到美国的插叙。乔尼主视角，关于他的处世和情感。也会涉及两人的偏好，胡逼一通扯，顺理成章走上3P不归路。反正我是信了。

穿越大西洋链接欧洲与美洲的航海线一片风平浪静，成排的躺椅子上横陈着肤色不一的游客，泳池周围路过几个露着腿的时髦女人，她们并不会真正下水，与躺椅上的狩猎者交汇暧昧的目光。此刻一顶缀满星星的泳帽浮出水面，年轻的肉体在骄阳下发光，水珠顺着后颈露出的发梢由金色变成透明，沉甸甸的泳裤贴着身体，色情地勾勒出丰满臀部，肩上红色的晒痕灼烧着女士们的眼底，会是这位年轻的绅士慷慨地请一杯鸡尾酒么？

乔尼很意外自己如此享受游泳，享受水流划过身体的畅快，享受生命。他想把这份喜悦立刻分享给伴侣，如果那家伙没有盖着草帽呼呼大睡的话。杰洛有他的理由，毕竟海上的娱乐十分有限，而他毫无保留地全部兑换成鱼水之欢。

“您的马提尼，那边的先生请的。”一位服务生端来托盘，银色的小叉串起三颗诱人的橄榄，淡色的液体让杯壁汗如雨下。

乔尼顺着指引，一个中年男人朝自己端起同样的饮料。略微苍老的皮肤呈现不太健康的颜色，胸前花白的胸毛里躺着金色的十字架。一只套着硕大宝石戒指的手伸向裤裆，把丝质面料下隆起的物体从左腿搬到右边。乔尼的舌头卷过橄榄，美酒在空中展开优美的舞姿落入泳池，银叉落回酒杯发出悦耳的叮当，他对着慷慨的狩猎者露出利齿。

*

“刚才我在三等舱里看见招工启事，客轮的厨房正缺伙夫，我可以去挣点外快。”

“你该不会是为了金币无法在赌场兑换发愁，在动歪脑筋吧？”乔尼见台拆台，捧着同伴的胳膊搞小动作。

“我真不懂这些美国佬，金子就是金子，管它上头什么标志呢。”杰洛有点抓狂，一巴掌拍掉对方往自己的蚊子包上刻十字指甲印，用头把桌上叠成金字塔的钱币推倒。

“我可以弄到现金。”

“怎么？可你会做饭吗，比如把食物从生的变成熟的。”

“说的好像你知道一样。”

“我发现你最近有点放肆啊，小子。”杰洛把同伴囚禁在双臂和小桌之间，“玩不了赌博就只能玩你了。”杰洛的鼻尖蹭着对方的脖子，头发里留着海风的咸味，乔尼挨上桌上，一些金币叮当落地。“刚才在甲板上招蜂引蝶我全看见了，惹女人对你抛媚眼挺爽的吧？”

“你要是把这圈奇怪的胡子剃了，她们也会盯上你。”

“你对我的胡子有什么意见？”

“很痒。”

“哦？”乔尼知道如何勾起杰洛的兴致，而杰洛立刻能领会含义。废话不多，杰洛跪到地上，星星图案的泳裤被扯开，里头的小家伙已经涨红了脸。“你什么时候刮掉的？”杰洛饶有兴趣地拨弄着光秃秃的阳具，好像看什么新鲜。

“不为了方便你么。”乔尼耸肩。他讨厌精液流进私处将毛发黏连，尤其哪次没来记得及时清理，醒来时毛发纠结成一团，带来扯动的刺痛。

“这样看你像个没发育的小雏儿。”

乔尼想踹他，但杰洛眼明手快地将脚甩到肩上，再有企图，乔尼这回双脚彻底离地，悬在桌子和同伴之间架起一座人桥。古怪的胡子蹭着情人的大腿内侧，舌尖精准地舔过会阴处娇嫩的皮肤，乔尼舒服地挺起腰肢，肌肉随之紧绷。没了灌木丛生，野兽的步伐更不加忌惮，那根要命的舌头在阴茎底端和后穴间来回滑动，酥酥麻麻好似万千蚂蚁挠上心头。乔尼被完全折叠，安放在尺寸有限的小桌上，唯有仰赖准备将他生吞活剥的情人保持平衡。

“不要用胡子蹭了，杰洛！”乔尼无力地抗议着对方的恶作剧。

“真好闻，你是不是早料想好了？”杰洛用下巴挑逗，亲了亲嘴边的肉棒。

“就目前每天做四次，难道没必要吗？我可是遵从你的卫生意见，医生。”

“还没忘了这茬？”

“我也是忽然想到个问题，”乔尼收紧后穴阻止对方的手指，“你指检过众多病人里，就没顺便上其中一两个？”杰洛坦白过乔尼是他第一次同性经历，不过现在意大利人的话一向不可靠。

“质疑我的医德么，我可是本着你的健康，才彻查到底的。放松点……”说话间，指尖破开情人的穴口，凭借行医多年的丰富经验准确地找到开关，乔尼快活地呻吟起来。

沉浸在包覆和入侵的双重快感里，大脑把无关紧要的话头一股脑清理干净，只留下情人凝视里温柔的绿色，和嘴角摩擦在性器上泛起的殷红。

“想我用舌头肏你吗？”杰洛抹掉唇边多余的液体，样子诱人极了，他知道乔尼快疯了，甚至不知廉耻地哀求，但他不需要，他的爱不是施舍，乔尼可以得到他的一切。

乔尼被翻过来趴在小桌上，更多金币掉下去，一些粘在后腰上，仿佛嵌入肉体的装饰。杰洛用拇指掰开两瓣臀肉，清理整洁的沟壑里露出小口，一张一合地作出邀请。滑腻的舌尖起先在皱褶上画圈，等到穴口慢慢放松微张，舌尖便挤入搅动，周口的肌肉有力地圈住入侵物体，进来就不舍得放走。乔尼清晰地感受杰洛的双唇完全贴合在自己的后穴上，结合处渐渐抽成真空形成一股下坠的趋势，无名的快感爬上尾椎骨，双腿随之无意识地后蹬，脚趾在地板上蜷地发白。

“杰洛，肏。”

一松口，乔尼沉下去，战栗着重新寻找平衡，又一枚金币身上滑落，被同伴及时捞进掌心。那枚幸运的钱币先是吞进杰洛的嘴，再经由高难度的口活没入乔尼的身体。一开始乔尼本能地抗拒了，可穴口一收反而加速异物入侵，肠子没有触觉，不知道东西掉哪儿去了。可始作俑者立刻用一串精妙的口技安抚了焦虑，乔尼半推半就地任由同伴胡来，甚至放弃数数，来者不拒地接纳一枚接一枚的金币。随着身体越来越重，他忽然清醒过来，

“快拿出来！我要，我要失禁了！”乔尼讨厌失控，在他重新夺回身体的那刻，总隐隐害怕再失去的那天。虚无的假设激起恐惧的巨浪，旧日回忆如翻涌的沉珂，枪声、子弹、鲜血、绝望的地下室……

“乔尼！”

杰洛注意到同伴不对劲，立刻停止胡闹，圈在怀里无比心疼地安抚，杂乱无章地亲吻落在海风吹拂后咸涩皮肤上，眼睛的位置是湿的。

“抱歉扫了兴。”乔尼的脸上，恐惧连带着其他情绪褪得干干净净。几枚惹事的金币掉出来，和其它钱币混在一起不分彼此。

“该道歉的是我，”杰洛再次吻了他，无可挽回，只能顾左言它地撒火，“这些该死的金子花不掉真头疼。”

“如果告诉你，我有办法呢？”

*

“你真漂亮，有十七岁了？”男人问着无关紧要的问题，狗一样湿哒哒地到处舔，乔尼适时别过脸终究没让舌头伸进嘴里，衣服被扯得乱七八糟，下一步就是裤子。

嘭！

镁光灯闪爆声响彻房间，男人被光束刺伤，慌乱地把手从裤裆里抽出来，眯着眼看清阴影里走出来的人。

“你是谁！为什么在我的房间！”他大叫起来，随后被自己松垮的西裤绊倒，狼狈地跌在地上。

“费迪南特博士，下午好。”杰洛小心地端着照相机，这是他第一次使用。

“你……你们两个！” 费迪南特是聪明人，没两下就猜到自己被讹了。冷静下来的他提起裤子，沮丧地给自己剪雪茄头，乔尼甚至贴心地递出打火机。

“别紧张，初来宝地不过是想多认识些美国的朋友。无意间发现你随船寄运的油画很精美啊，和那不勒斯国王寝宫里挂着的一模一样。”看着费迪南特的脸色微变，杰洛循序善诱起来，“我相信你只是被意大利人骗了，并不知道内情，不过，如果最终罗马接管那不勒斯国，这些外流的宝物必成烫手山芋，到时倒霉的是谁呢？”

“你…是那不勒斯人！”

“中奖！”这几天杰洛在船上学了很多习语，他最喜欢这句，听起来很吉利。

就这样，费迪南特被迫多了两个走私合伙人，他唉声叹气地签着支票，心有不甘间流连着乔尼没被扯开的衣襟。

“那么今晚你还会留下来陪我吗？”

“抱歉博士，佳人有约了。”杰洛捏着支票甩干上头的墨迹，揽着同伙扬长而去。

*

“尽兴了吗？”

杰洛回来得很晚，应该是把赌场全玩了一遍，千金散尽才肯罢手。他踢掉靴子挤到乔尼身边，抢过同伴手里的小说丢下床，以一串亲吻宣告归来。乔尼穿着睡衣，体温很轻易地从布料里透出来，贴上杰洛皮革和金属编织的铠甲，不禁一阵哆嗦。

“你离开后我输了好多钱，差点被赶到三等舱去。”

“不还有伙夫招工吗？你活得下来，亲爱的。”乔尼捏着同伴的脸揶揄道。

“即便倾家荡产，你也能在自己的尖酸刻薄里活得很好。”

“你知道我不能利用遗体作弊，赫特•潘兹的警告不像是开玩笑。”乔尼靠近赌桌便无往不利，世界上最好的牌面自动汇集手上，这让他感到害怕。

“一提这混蛋我就火大，希望离开意大利永远别再见了，我的拳头又要忍不住了。”过完嘴瘾，杰洛在毛毯里发展小动作。“费迪南特那色鬼摸你的时候我嫉妒了，想不到你还挺受欢迎的。”是时候秋后算账了。

“杰洛，我觉得我需要坦白，”乔尼玩着同伴肩上的金属扣，话语不自觉地冒出来，“当时我确实性奋了。”

“你什么？”杰洛刚准备撩开衣服去亲对方的乳头，一个急刹车停住。

“不是说费迪南特这个人，而是和陌生人苟且的念头，让我性奋。”

“寻求刺激？”

“或许吧。我当骑手的几年还蛮受欢迎的，从不缺投怀送抱的倾慕者，我尤其在意那些明明有主却跑来调情的，似乎唯有让她们的男友发疯才能证明有多爱她们。”

“所以呢，打算找几个奸夫来逼疯我？”

“我只是在犯浑，别当真了。”这个话题很危险，乔尼不想继续讨论。

“我把脸蒙起来，会让你性奋吗？”杰洛不依不饶用长发盖住下半张脸，样子很滑稽。

“别搞我！一身怪味的家伙！”

“现在杰洛不在，这是怪味先生时间。”对方在江洋大盗的剧本里不亦乐乎，着手扒起乔尼的裤子。

“我都知道你的老二什么样，唬谁呢。”

“操你！”

“来吧。”

“JOJO，我甚至开始怀念你故作高冷的时候了。”杰洛委屈地说。

正戏在稍晚时候到来，原本杰洛快睡着了，全黑的房间里漂浮着色彩斑斓的赌币，乔尼凑过来耳语，

“这次是三个。”

“什么？”

“隔壁房间。”

“隔壁？”杰洛模模糊糊记得是对年轻男女，偶尔传来些嬉闹声，反正大家都是来海上寻开心的，没有太注意。

“多了个女孩，你看。”乔尼给了杰洛一个眼球。

杰洛不太喜欢遗体和身体融合的感觉，很怪异，而当他第一次透过圣人的眼球穿透墙壁时，仿佛站上认知的悬崖。墙是透明的，甚至整个船体都是不见了，大西洋上悬浮着成百上千的小人，浑然不知地各自活动。如果凝视某个特定个体，他的皮肤消失了，肌肉、骨骼、器官层层剥落，剩下繁星一样的小点，证明生命的存在。

“集中注意力，杰洛！”乔尼知道第一次使用眼球的感觉有多可怕，他稳住同伴，“试着把思绪回收，不想看的东西不去想。”

杰洛深呼吸后重新睁开眼睛，身体回到原来房间，地板很结实，他凝视墙壁，直到它重新变得透明，不到一米的距离，三个赤身裸体的男女正打得火热。“你个小变态。”话虽如此，杰洛的目光一寸未移。男人和其中一个女伴交媾，脑袋埋在另一个的双腿间，而两个女人在上方交颈热吻，乳房在相互揉搓中变形。杰洛的下腹在如此香艳的视觉冲击下蠢蠢欲动，乔尼又火上浇油地攀到身上。

“想听么？”乔尼又扯了个耳朵出来。

“我说你怎么早早回房间，”杰洛把人拖到大腿上，抓了把屁股以示惩罚，“昨晚的时候，你一副很爽的表情原来在干这种龌龊事，嗯？”

“昨晚真的没有，你要对自己有点信心。”乔尼夹住对方的腰，讨好地用身体蹭。

杰洛越过伴侣的肩膀，隔壁的人塔已经换了姿势，改成夹三明治，六条腿不分彼此地缠绕，男人的阴茎只能满足其中一个，而女友的手指如同狡猾的小蛇，钻进女伴的密穴。这会儿杰洛的裤裆也钻进了蛇，它灵巧地盘住发胀的性器，挤压出愉悦的喘息。

“从后面。”乔尼不想错过好戏，他要占据最佳视角。杰洛攀上他的裸背，阳具直截了当地贯穿到底，在极乐的顶端点燃情欲。

一般情况下杰洛会准备些前戏，口头的手头的，能让乔尼无比舒服，宽心把身体交出去的花招。完完全全信赖另一个人是需要勇气的，尤其乔尼这种过早把运气透支的落选者，即便重新站起来，依旧患得患失。现在他拥有杰洛全部的爱，那其他人呢，世界呢，是否愿意重新亲吻他的脸颊？乔尼不能不怀念昨日的世界，在那张床上他看见了自己，天才乔尼，耀眼夺目的新星，奖杯、欢呼、主动脱掉胸罩的女孩……

“嗯啊，杰洛，好热。”情人雄壮硬挺的阳具有力抽插，依旧有些干涩的后穴燃烧起来，分不清是痛苦还是快乐的呻吟从唇缝里断断续续地溢出。

“疼么，我弄点凡士林。”这层不适是相互的，杰洛总那么贴心。

“不要，马上就舒服了。”乔尼抬高了臀部迎合，又把对方是手放在自己的乳头上，拇指蹭过的地方立刻变硬。对面那个一直挨操的女人已经翻身，让女伴衔着一边的乳头，手指夹着另一边的玩弄。淫荡的口水声通过圣人的耳朵变得格外色情，杰洛咬住下唇，再次发力贯穿同伴的身体。

男人已经泄过一次，性器软塌塌地倒在大腿上，女友正和另一个同性相互埋在对方的腿间，倍受冷落中他亲了女友的头发。“她喜欢女人。”杰洛意识到问题在哪儿了。乔尼没有作答，揽过情人的脑袋，将舌头送进对方的喉咙。

现在乔尼背身坐在杰洛腿上，卖力地操弄自己，泌出的肠液在激烈的肉体碰撞里咕啾咕啾地尖叫，耳边无限放大着女人舌尖的吸允声，还有杰洛性感的叹息。一个遥远的片段进入神识，十五岁的天才骑手第一次夺冠，他骄傲地巡视全场，到处是欢呼和尖叫，起伏的马鞍磨着骑手大腿内侧，那是青春期的少年人特有的烦恼，裤裆越来越紧，无名的冲动在光天化日下几乎败露，乔尼把沉甸甸的奖杯放在马鞍上，坐骑的每一脚颠簸都会让饱胀的龟头顶在奖杯上，传回极大的满足感。奖杯，高潮，奖杯，骑马，冲刺……

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

发泄中，乔尼虚弱地弯下去，又因为后穴未拔出而进退两难，仿佛被风吹乱，精液射向远处。未经触碰下，他高潮了。

“你去哪儿了，乔尼？”

身体重新落入情人有力的怀抱，乔尼睁开全湿的睫毛无言以对，唯有以吻为誓，保证会把心留下来。杰洛摘掉了遗体，他们不需要更多让人分心的东西，隔壁的云雨声被封在墙外。他们回到面对面的位置，回到只剩彼此的世界。杰洛重新进入乔尼的身体，把那具熟透的身体弄得很舒服。乔尼舔过杰洛的金牙，分辨上头每个字母的雕琢，GO！GO！我的杰洛。

过往的奖杯，昨日的辉煌，陌生人的献媚，他人的欢愉，全是庸人自扰吗？冲吧，乔尼，你会重新跨上马背，驰聘在全美最受瞩目的赛道上，重回世界之巅！只要……杰洛在！他会一直在吗，他会支持我重回赛场吗？乔尼知道自己在犯蠢，没有杰洛他什么都不是，眼前拥有的一切皆为泡影，不，他绝不再失去！乔尼忽然醒了，十指全陷入情人的肉里。

“我爱你！”说话间眼睛有点酸，水雾中看不清对方的面容。

“又多愁善感了，嗯？”杰洛熟悉他每个小表情，何时真心何时动情，“心意我收到了，且当做把你操哭的表扬。”

“操你，杰洛。”

“正在努力。”

杰洛适时地给了乔尼几下，后者全然没了招架之力，情感与性欲在湿透的传单上纠结成团，一股脑塞进乔尼的心口，堵住了黑漆漆的空虚。

*

西海岸的海平面升起一轮红日，洋面晃动着耀眼的碎金，载着几千个美国梦的游轮徐徐靠岸。杰洛用粗糙摩挲乔尼后肩的星星胎记，望向码头飘逸的星条旗。


	16. 假面晚会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各路人马， 各怀鬼胎。  
> 回到龙视角，没有坑啊 就涂得慢。

“交代的那些记不住也没关系，闭嘴微笑就好。”杰洛停车熄火，眼前正是史提尔的豪宅。说话时他松了松繁复的领结花，杰洛平日本地牛仔打扮对迪亚哥并没有什么吸引力，风尘仆仆有点脏，然而考究的礼服把意大利人种特有的优势体现出来，不由怦然心动。老爷车虽不是广告页的新款，却是浑身发臭的马不能比的。天色有些晚了，陆续有盛装男女从车头路过。让迪亚哥想起在上城如鱼得水的日子，香车美酒，纸醉金迷的风月场。

“我发现你一路在回避我？”迪亚哥挨近司机，从挡风玻璃上辨认伪装下的自己，“是因为这样的我让你起意了吗？你们在车里做过吗，像这样……”他弯腰贴近对方的下身。

面对挑逗，杰洛散漫地回应，“如果是为了多挣路费，可以留到下半夜。”

“跟我独处不自在吗，因为乔尼吗？”他用鼻尖蹭着裤头，搜寻微妙的气息，“我可以完完全全替代乔尼来满足你，一个完美的乔尼。”

“我想你大概误会了什么，你就是我随便找的乐子。”对方口气冷下来，“记得我说过最烦自作聪明的蠢货么？”

杰洛干脆利落地下车，拿出一副轮椅，十分绅士地伸出手臂将迪亚哥接过去。作为非残障人士，迪亚哥暗自好笑，安安稳稳坐上轮椅，大张旗鼓地享受着乔斯达的特权。

*

“乔斯达先生，久仰。”一位面相猥琐的中年男人伸出手，迪亚哥在路上了解过这个叫史蒂夫•史提尔的家伙，铁路大亨，正在全国四处买地，杰洛有信心从中大赚一笔。

迪亚哥端着倨傲又倦怠的目光，有气无力地握了握。酒会很无聊，一群见识短浅的乡巴佬谈论着总统选举，他们同样俗不可耐的太太用过时的花手绢擦拭着嘴角。

“乔尼，真不敢相信，杰洛竟舍得让你出来，还以为金屋藏娇不让人看呢。”

随着吆喝，迪亚哥从轮椅上转动脑袋费劲地寻找来者，不由神经绷紧——是波克洛克——偷东西的无赖！他见过迪亚哥，多半在踏上小镇的第一秒就盯上了，此时却面不改色地叫他乔尼，呵？迪亚哥瞄了眼远处端着香槟杯的杰洛，正是波克洛克走来的方向。

“史蒂夫哟，你家可爱的露西最近好么？”波克洛克一个急转弯把话头引到史提尔身上，仿佛迪亚哥不存在似的。

“挺好，露西不善社交，这些可爱的饼干是她烤的。”

“那就一定要尝尝了。”小偷大咧咧地吃了两块，又把拇指唑了一遍，画面实在令人反胃。

“砂男没到吗，邀请函确实发出了吗？”

“这话说的，我波克洛克要办的事情，还能有差池吗？耐心，还有沾上一点点我的运气，一定能得到您想要的，请大大地放心。”波克洛克胸脯一拍，顺便打了个酒嗝，“上回杰洛在我这儿输惨了，正要向我寻仇，你可要站在我这边。”

“当然。”牌局敲定，两人勾肩搭背地跟杰洛去了私人会客室，把迪亚哥一个人留在酒会。

周围的人都明里暗里打量着轮椅上的人，但没一个真正认识乔尼。乔斯达的产业之前一直由尼克拉斯出面打理，而小儿子因为和家里关系不怎么好，只和极少的几个同龄人打交道，他们更愿意去大城市的私人俱乐部鬼混。迪亚哥面对落地窗放空，一个形单影只的印第安人穿过花园，装束奇特的异族进入酒会引起不少骚动，男人交换着警惕的目光，还有那些明显被吓到的妻子们。印第安人很年轻，梳着古怪的发辫，半裸是上身被羽毛和武器妆点，土布缠绕着健美的体型无比性感。不知从什么时候开始，迪亚哥开始像杰洛一样，把同性也当成猎物去欣赏。

“嗨砂男，这里，这里！”一阵浓烟从私人会客室的门缝里涌出来，杰洛探出半个身子招呼。

“怎么就你一个吗？不是说族长会……”同样出来一探究竟的波克洛克对上砂男戒备的目光，自圆其说起来，“把这儿当家吧，要看看我们玩牌吗，你见过杰洛的……”随着异族人离开，大厅的人群恢复交谈。

“乔尼？”一个十分娇弱的声音转移了迪亚哥的注意，他但目光直到那个印第安人消失在会客室才断开。说话的女孩看起来不超过十五岁，完全还是稚气未脱的孩子，却顶着当地女人流行的盘发。她托着一个果盘，放着精心准备的水果和奶酪。

“你好，史提尔太太。”杰洛提到史提尔有个未成年的妻子时相当不屑，甚至恶意揣测他们关系不正常。迪亚哥露出温柔的神色，不能把小鸟吓跑了。

“这是些水果。另外，我的卧房有个更私密的卫生间。”她红了下脸，模样无比真诚。

“真是不胜感谢，酒会办得很棒，史提尔先生能有您这样的贤内助真是幸运至极。”

迪亚哥装了半天的瘸子老早盘算去松快松快，房门一关立马从轮椅上弹起来，狠狠掐了把大腿确认它们没有神经坏死。他习惯性地打量卧室，完全是个女人的闺房，除了一张呆板的夫妻画像很难看出有男人出入的痕迹。迪亚哥在这方面很明锐，因为他必须下手前搞清哪些女人不能碰，稍有不慎发疯的丈夫会拧了他的脑袋，诸如此类。这个露西，还是个处女。

*

本来只是个无聊的聚会，却在女人的尖叫和一声枪响后变得有意思起来。起初发现楼下正在发生抢劫案迪亚哥有点错愕，他本能地想赶紧逃跑，可挡在去路上的轮椅让他迅速冷静下来。有什么不对劲的地方？迪亚哥低头看了看自己的打扮，会心一笑。

“这里还有一个！”那个声音粗粝的男人揪着迪亚哥的领口，全然不顾对方可能连站都站不去来。大厅里中央挤满了惊恐的男男女女，被十几个荷枪实弹的牛仔围住，迪亚哥摔在地上的动静让人群再次受惊。

“乔尼！”杰洛十分夸张地蹿起来，又被两根黑洞洞的火枪枪硬生生顶回去，“别害怕，亲爱的，我想他们只是要钱。”

“好了，把值钱的东西都放进口袋里，没人会受伤！”说话的男人戴着高礼帽，是晚会的嘉宾。

“马杰特·马杰特，可是你为什么要这么做呢？”史提尔先生额头有一块瘀伤，脸上写满了震惊和不解。

马杰特没有理会，而是直接使唤手下把五花大绑的砂男提到面前，“怎么，东西不在？”得到否定答案后脸上明显不悦，他扫视人群后把波克洛克拔萝卜一样提起来，“我的宝贝呢？”

“啊？”就算你不了解波克洛克，也能看出他在装傻， “宝石已经送走了啊，你现在去追，说不定赶得上火车……噗！”当胸一击后，黑人掮客瘫软在地上呕起来。

“你们他妈的……”马杰特快气疯了，显然情报出现了错误，而他已经成了抢劫犯主谋，骑虎难下间他左右一看，手里多了个娇小的女人。

“露西！不要！”史提尔先生虚弱地求助，被杰洛一把按住。

“老大我们快撤吧，刚才印第安人一定用古怪的笛子通知了他的族人，此地不宜久留。”

“那个……听着，”马杰特感到时间紧迫，他转向史提尔，“贵夫人就跟我走一趟，稍后付赎金就行，没人会受伤。”

“你别伤害她，要多少我现在就能给你，我有现金！”

“可不是钱能解决问题啊，老兄，他得有人质。”杰洛从旁插话。

“知道就好！撤！”

露西已经哭成泪人，像只无助的羔羊不自控地发着抖，模样太可怜了，当然迪亚哥只是默默盯着，闹剧本就于己无关。当然这只是他以为的状况，直到杰洛忽然挺身而出，拦住盗匪的去路。

“别开枪！我可是和平的使者！”杰洛手里没有武器，而难得梳拢的长发让他看起来像个无害的绅士，“我志愿顶替史提尔夫人作为人质跟你们走。”

“你谁？”外省人不可能知道杰洛，马杰特原本的计划里只有砂男的宝石。

“如果你们带走史提尔夫人，她的名誉就毁了，我不能让这种事情发生在这个女人身上。如果你绑走我，请相信史提尔先生一样会奉上赎金，我可是个重要的人物。”

“杰洛，你干嘛呢！”波克洛克小声插话。

“不必担心，就算史提尔失信，乔斯达家族也会倾尽家产救我的。是吧？亲爱的？”

众人目光一下子聚集在“乔尼·乔斯达”身上，迪亚哥抿着嘴，好不容易凑出个深情的眼神，“别犯浑，杰洛，让他们带走那女人就好，我们不必参合。”

“乔斯达先生，你……”史提尔声音颤抖起来。

“绝对是划算的买卖，请把史提尔夫人还回来吧。”杰洛又往马杰特身边靠近，对方明显很提防。

“你说你值多少钱？”

“几百万总有吧……乔尼？”

“等等，不准靠近！”杰洛不是露西这样好对付的弱女子，马杰特的扳机时刻没有放松过，他抬了抬枪口最后确认，“几百万是吧？”

“诚信至极。”

“把那瘸子带走。”

迪亚哥被再次揪住领口拖拽时，他不易察觉地冷笑起来，对上杰洛同样玩味的表情，事情变得越来越有意思了。


	17. 最后的牛仔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《冒牌乔乔的奇妙冒险》

“呜呜，我们会没事的吧，乔斯达先生呜呜。”

露西的哭声让迪亚哥很烦，车窗外飞驰的景色说明他们离开城镇很远了，或许马杰特没有看起来那么蠢，至少逃跑路线有精心设计过，落脚点是一个仓库。

“接下来该怎么办？”“该死，不是说只抢宝石和现金吗？“我们会被抓的，条子一定在路上了！”“马杰特，你现在就给史提尔打电话要赎金！”“这里不够安全，我们得再找个地方！”“要我说就杀了这个小子，只留女的！”“对，他怎么可能有几百万赎金，肯定是骗人的！干掉他！”人群忽然围拢过来，露西崩溃地剧烈抽泣，瘫软在迪亚哥怀里。

“乔尼·乔斯达是吗？听说是你曾是个骑手？”马杰特的脑门比烫死蚂蚁的热锅强不到哪里，为了压住越来越失控的局面，他站了出来。

“正是在下。”冒牌的百万富翁此刻冷静异常，死死盯住马杰特。

“晚会上我听到一些你的传言，乔斯达家族半年前就败落了，你和那个无赖就是靠着坑蒙拐骗博取史提尔的信任罢了，别以为我不知道！”无赖是指杰洛，显然他在当地富人眼里的名声并不好。“如果你们以为能从我身上捞到什么可就大错特错了，更重要的是……你让我恶心！”说话间，马杰特从枪套抽出武器，指着迪亚哥那张对于同性而言充满排斥的美艳脸庞，咽了咽恶毒的唾沫，“我可不好你这口，所以除非你长对奶子出来……”牛仔们恶劣地大笑，有几个舔舔牙齿，像极了盯着肉又不敢上前的畜生。

“你以为你逃得掉吗，马杰特！你完了！”危难间迪亚哥高声呵道。此话立刻激怒里马贼首领，比举起的枪杆抖动得更厉害的是嘴角的肌肉。

“快动手，马杰特，杀了这娘炮！“对啊，对啊，还等什么！”

“杀了我，你可是要上电椅的，如果你恰巧听说过曼登·提姆，他正在路上呢。我有个提议你要不要听？或许可以帮助你和你的兄弟从狗屎里出来？嗯？听听也伤不了感情？”迪亚哥作和平投降姿态，扫视着四周的乌合之众，冷汗从后颈流下。

“倒数五秒，跟这个世界吻别吧！……五……”“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”“他没辙了！别信他！”“我要弄那个小娘们！”

“你们听过那不勒斯国吗？”

话音落下，周围先是安静，然后是小声嘀咕，越来越多的交头接耳让马杰特很烦躁，他朝天空开了一枪，揪迪亚哥的衣领，“说什么呢，小子！”

“如果我告诉你，我能替你们弄到那不勒斯国的豁免权，全新的身份，还有财富！”迪亚哥来庄园的第一天杰洛就说自己有国王的特赦令，虽然听起来像句玩笑，可听者有心。独眠的夜晚他无数次研究金币上反复的图案花纹，以及杰洛和乔尼对话里的蛛丝马迹，浮出一个答案——两人是那不勒斯国的逃犯。

“那不勒斯国？”

“是的。”迪亚哥摸了帽檐，掏出一枚古老的金币，足够闪耀的光芒使得他的故事又真了几分。

“好吧，且当你说的是真的，那怎么弄到你那狗屁王国的豁免权？”马杰特端详着手里的金币，完全被上头精美的纹饰迷住。

“我得打电话给杰洛！”

“妈的……”

“我必须通过杰洛！你知道我说的是真的！没必要这样！”迪亚哥紧紧勒着露西，对方再乱来得找个肉盾才行。

“好吧，但如果那家伙通知警察？”

“你就轰了我的头。”迪亚哥知道这群蠢蛋已经信了，剩下的都好说。

*

“嗨，小迪奥，我是乔尼……”迪亚哥在马杰特的注视下拨通电话，等待电话那头回应的间隙不甘地瞟着被夺走的金币，他的金币。“喂？听见了吗，我这里出了点麻烦，如果杰洛告诉了你……”对面诡异的沉默让迪亚哥隐隐不安，乔尼对自己向来没有好感，如果穿帮一定会让拉他下水的瘸子好瞧。

“嗯，”大概过了足足一分钟，乔尼终于开了金口，冷冷地回话，“杰洛还在路上，他说他会有办法的，请你安心。”

放心？你倒是在家里安安稳稳，被枪指着脑袋的可是我！混蛋！心里骂骂咧咧，迪亚哥面上非常好涵养地提醒，“史提尔夫人现在情绪稳定下来了，喝了点水，真是个可怜的女人呐。所幸他们没有为难我们。”接下来的时间他简单地胡诌起豁免权的事情，有的没的让乔尼知道情况不妙，“让史提尔也准备好钱，送这些绅士离开国镜就是了。下雨了，杰洛可能要花更长的时间回家，不过没关系，我知道他能把人带出去。”肯塔基地域辽阔，迪亚哥身处之地空气逐渐湿润。

“这小子在通暗语！”不知何人忽然捅出一句，气氛陡然生变，在迪亚哥反驳之前，电话被粗暴地扣下，线断了。

“你……你们到底要不要钱！”

“这要看你要不要命了！”说话的少年闪到马杰特身前，举起枪管。

“喂喂喂，我可是全力配合你了！”迪亚哥举起双手，“马杰特先生，我想我们之间有约定了！”

马杰特脸色阴沉举棋不定，一众手下瞬间分为两派，有些支持另寻藏匿点等赎金的，有些只想杀人的叛乱派，而那名叫波克派哈特小子的家伙眼睛一秒也没离开过迪亚哥，显然属于后者。

“你得听我的，小子，以为是谁把你从臭泥沟里捞出来的？”马杰特定了定神，意识到自己的地位岌岌可危，他说着威胁的话，声音却发着抖。

“你是个脑弱的蠢材，马杰特，连只耗子也杀不死！” 波克派完全不吃这套，此刻踩上椅子，让自己在人群中突出，“要我说，还不如把他交给条子拿赏金……再留下这个女人！”他从混乱地逻辑里挑出自己的目的。

“对啊，反正条子要只抓他，我们接着要赎金就是！哈哈……”矛头直指匪首。

“你……”

嘭！马杰特可能没想到，命运的轮盘甚至没有给他说完最后一句话的时间就匆匆撵过，飞溅的脑浆喷在冒牌乔尼的帽子上，星空变了颜色。

“那谁！”波克派挑出脑瓜里的第二个麻烦，“马杰特那白痴信你的花言巧语，我可不会，快把剩下的金币掏出来！怎么，你不会要我相信你只有一枚在身上吧！”

迪亚哥几乎恨得咬牙切齿，这小混球把所有事都搅合了，可就算把金币全拿出来，他会放过自己吗？迪亚哥盯着满身的脑浆血污，用脚踝蹭了蹭靴子里的匕首。

“不……不要！”一直半死不活的露西扑倒在迪亚哥身上，“我的丈夫会给钱的，请不要伤害我们！很多钱！”

“坦白说，我现在更愿意扒了你让兄弟们爽爽。把你们两个贱种丢臭水沟，该死的富人，啊，下贱玩意连棺材都撒上了好闻的香水吗，你们的尸体一定美极了！”

波克派气急败坏地幻想着杀戮，他根本不在乎钱，对自身低贱的鄙夷化为对富有的仇视，迪亚哥嗅到熟悉的气味，“不如我们偷一列火车吧！”

“火车？”

“对，忘了史提尔是干什么的了吗，全国的火车都是他的，如果抢了他的马子又偷了他的火车，你觉得怎么样？”

“有意思，真有意思！” 波克派被这个提议迷住了，登上桌子手舞足蹈。

“我们他妈的偷火车干嘛？”“对啊，还是要钱吧！”“妈的杀了他！”“对，那小子有问题快杀了他呀！”

“杀了谁！谁！” 波克派的子弹比他的脑子快多了，眨眼睛两个嚼舌头的家伙肝脑涂地，越来越湿润的空气变得难以呼吸。

“如果……如果你们要火车，我知道有个地方，我的丈夫……呜呜……那里有火车……”过于血腥的场面让露西崩溃。

*

暴雨下，一辆还未正式运营的火车使出车站，载着亡命徒奔驰在跨越州边界的铁轨上。本领通天的杰洛真的给绑匪搞来了火车和一大袋现钞，似乎是深怕绑匪脱不了身，车厢里恭恭敬敬地放上了火枪和弹药。到底在玩什么把戏？迪亚哥暗骂。

两位人质被锁在包厢里，绑匪们享用着烈酒狂欢，杂音掩盖在暴雨中非常模糊，两人各占一个角落对着车窗外瀑布般的雨水发呆。

时间又推移了一小时，担心的事情终于发生了，两个窥视露西的匪徒拉开门，晃动的车厢里身形几乎站不住，邪念驱使下朝着羔羊扑去……露西是个麻烦，尽管已为人妻却挡不住那花蕊初绽的芬芳，裹在粉红礼服裙里白若凝脂的肉体散发出难以拒绝的诱惑。如果他们要吃了她，我可不会插手，迪亚哥如是想。

“不要！不要啊！”女孩太软弱了，礼服瞬间被撕得稀烂，幼嫩的肌肤染上罪恶的指印。“乔斯达先生！救救我！救救我！”她绝望得看着对面的雕像，仿佛窗外有什么迷住了他，近在咫尺的暴行熟若无睹。

“怎么样啊，瘸子！你是不是个废物，那玩意儿不行啊！”其中一人回头，他完全没有把迪亚哥放在眼里，一边嘲笑一边解开裤子。“哈哈，就看着吧。”

“给我按住这小娘们，她的指甲，操！”

噗呲！匕首刺入的声音很轻，掩盖在暴雨声中无法辨认，匪徒抓住脖子上的利器阻止血液喷涌，同时茫然地看向同伴，他愤怒地回过头，身体却不听使唤地砸下去。

“你！“另一人震惊于身下的羔羊被染成血红，而一张俊美的脸露出阴狠的微笑。

他们缠斗起来，拿出想要置对方于死地的决心，迪亚哥利用先发制人的优势扼住对方的脖子，令其后脑重重砸在车窗上。“去死吧，狗娘养的！”匪徒被脱到膝盖的裤子绊住，迪亚哥已经发起第二轮攻击，抄起小桌上的锡质水壶直接往脑袋上惯，“我的金币呢！敢拿我的东西！我要宰了你们！”从露西的角度，迪亚哥仿佛地狱爬出来的恶魔，完全丧失理智，对方的四肢渐渐软下去，绽开的皮肉甚至能看见头盖骨。

“你……杀人了，乔…斯达…先生！呜呜，我们该怎么办？……”露西一边啜泣一边发抖，捡起身边的烂布条遮羞，全然忽略了对方为什么脚能走动这个事实。

迪亚哥丢掉锡壶，对着尸体吐唾沫，从未体验过的畅快淋漓犹如电流席卷全身，浑身兴奋得战栗起来。他阴森森地回头望着唯一的目击者，该拿史提尔夫人怎么办才好呢？男人，女人，老妪还是幼女，原来都不重要，迪亚哥感到前所未有的力量，化身无所不能的战神。他缓缓转向露西，这个笼罩在水晶罩里不可触碰的女神，她的纯洁无暇高不可攀将被我迪奥撵个粉碎！

*

马蹄声？

只是一个很微小的怀疑把迪亚哥拉回现实，事情还没有结束，且不论波克派发现同伙被杀会作何反应，雨帘里穿行而来的独行侠是谁？援军吗？

“快把你的手掌贴在车窗上，我们可能有救了。”迪亚哥粗暴地拽住露西的手腕，它那么细，仿佛一折就能断，而手的主人又不配合，死命挡住自己的胸口缩成一团。迪亚哥没工夫哄小女孩，转头扒下死人的外套丢过去，“快把你该死的手放在车窗上，马上！不然我可挡不住下一波来强奸你的人渣！”

吼声中露西忽然醒了，颤抖着将交错着瘀伤的手贴上冰冷的玻璃，窗外暴雨如柱，将她隔绝在孤立和未知中。一只宽厚的手掌出现了，仿佛来自另一个世界，隔着玻璃与露西的小手贴在一起，传递出令人安慰的讯号。

就是他！迪亚哥猛地抬起车窗，牛仔策马贴着火车狂奔，缝隙出现的瞬间将套锁丢过来。只在豪厘的精准角度下，他脱离马鞍双脚踩上窗台，借由拉索脱离坐骑。那顶斑马纹的帽檐泄下整个大西洋的水，脚跟的马刺在地上摩擦出火花，孤胆侠曼登·提姆找到了人质。牛仔完全没有意外迪亚哥的出现，只看了一眼露西的状况，同时利索地抽出油布包裹的武器，装弹上膛，准备大杀四方。

“我们要做什么？”

“等着呗。”

露西现在平静了很多，缩在座位上，甚至对脚边的尸体没有更多反应。曼登·提姆走出车厢，枪战被隔在门外听起来闷闷的，尽管知道有人中弹甚至死亡，却非常不真实。

“你不是乔尼·乔斯达。”她用了陈述句。

“女人太聪明没有好处的，但，我确实不是乔斯达。”迪亚哥恢复了面对女士一贯的温文尔雅。

“你是……他们一伙儿的吗？”

“不。”

“杰洛跟这件事有关吗，请你诚实的回答我。”露西慢慢发掘蹊跷之处，然而以她的阅历并没有意识到如此直截了当地质问一个来历不明的男人有什么不妥。

迪亚哥轻蔑地哼气，对话陷入无尽沉默，只有暴雨在车窗上描绘出斜下滚落的水迹，令人着迷。

*

洗过的天空在地平线上拉出一线亮光，铁龙停下巨轮迎接着新一天的到来，露西在曼登·提姆的搀扶下，双脚触到站台坚实的地面，一夜惊魂画上句号。

“史提尔先生已经另外安排了专列接夫人您回程，不过我建议你们去旅馆稍作洗漱。期间我得找一下当地治安官看怎么收监这群人渣。” 曼登·提姆绅士地松开露西，有意保持了距离，尽管那双裸露的大腿令人无法忽视。他移开目光，盯上后来下车的人，“至于你，我可以不计较车厢里的两具死尸，但我也不会放过杰洛，他并非天衣无缝。如果你知道点什么……”

“告密吗，我可不来这套。”迪亚哥警觉地退后。

曼登·提姆没有继续为难，他对两人扶了下帽檐，从货车厢里牵走了马。身影被斜阳拉得很长，仿佛小说里才有的画面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对龙的性格解释为中立邪恶


	18. 杀人成瘾

爆炸后相当一段时间迪亚哥失去了听力，所有感知仿佛隔了一层，大脑拼命喊着快站起来逃命，身体却纹丝不动地趴在废墟里挣扎。尘埃缓缓落下，一双军用皮靴出现在迪亚哥局限的视野里，那人腋下夹着两把造型奇特的机枪，长长的子弹链拖曳在地上，他扫视着满目疮痍，露出诡异的笑容。

“有人花钱让我这么干，乔斯达。”浓重的德国口音崩出极为生涩的英语。

不是的，你搞错了，现在的我甚至都没穿可笑的星星长裤，迪亚哥想反驳，张口被尘土呛得死去活来，一撇头呕出腥甜的液体，先前被爆炸震伤了。

“他们说你有不死之身？刺客十一人都奈何不了你，这太令人好奇了。”德国佬蹲下来，用枪口抬起迪亚哥的下巴，“枪可是我的信仰，容不得你这么个蝼蚁的挑衅。一般而言我拿钱办事，但这次恐怕没这么简单了，我得先做点弹道实验看看你是不是打不烂。”

什么刺客十一人？什么不死之身？他还想做什么？强烈的危险信号在迪亚哥脑袋里警铃大作，对方似乎是分神去拿手铐之类的，必须抓住这绝无仅有的机会……

“混蛋！”这句是德语，说明他被激怒了，刀口从脸颊一直牵扯到耳根，很深但不致命，迪亚哥错过了。接下来的事情几乎在意料之中，拳头、皮靴、枪托，一下下招呼在迪亚哥的肉体凡胎上。

露西在哪儿，小娘们不会已经被炸死了吧？节骨眼上迪亚哥也不知为何还要去关心这个。来驿站修整时露西给史提尔打了电话，会不会是这样暴露了他们的方位？是不是意味着敌人潜伏在史提尔身边，才让德国人如此坚信自己就是乔尼？

停下来了，终于打累了吗？迪亚哥事先护住要害，所以不像最初完全懵了，对于异动也敏感很多，他的视线锁定在绕过德国人脖子的套锁上，曼登的套锁。

绊倒后牛仔和德国佬拳拳到肉的扭打起来，像两头杀红眼的蛮牛，震动中齑粉从残垣飞落。长枪在近身搏斗中失去优势，两人都没有给对方使用额外武器的机会。曼登用双腿锁住德国人的腰肢，胳膊如蟒蛇缠绕，打算将人勒晕，眼看敌人渐渐失去力气，却有个不起眼的小铁球从身侧滚落，嘶嘶白烟像是毒蛇吐信。

曼登的瞳孔骤然紧缩，只听对方粗砾的嗓音磨出几分骄傲得意，“都说这国家的牛仔英勇无畏，我F•V•修特罗海姆可以断言，到了日耳曼民族面前还是个吃奶的婴儿。怎么样啊，美国人，你的荣誉呢？”

虽然是同归于尽的态势，手榴弹的位置对曼登更为不利，如果修特罗还姆有30%生还的几率，那牛仔必死无疑，死神天平微妙地倾斜着。

“我不知道你们之间有什么民族矛盾，但……”顺着迪亚哥的脚尖，手榴弹呈抛物线飞向远处，以极为刁钻的角度刚好越过窗口的骷髅，从外侧将苦苦支撑墙板被炸得粉碎。迪亚哥用手挡了下扑面而来的灰，一边用手背擦掉嘴角的血迹一边走向将他毁容的仇敌。

“等等，不要动手！”

曼登的呵斥没有用，迪亚哥想好了要让德国佬付出代价，如果对方确实想知道他是不是不死之身，那么……“去死吧！”

匕首以极快的速度刺入又拔出，血甚至来不及喷出伤口又倒流完全堵住了咽喉，窒息使得血丝布满修特罗海姆凸起的眼球表面。如果你杀过人，第二次会容易很多，如果你24小时内连续杀人，感觉就和品尝一片淡味面包差不多。迪亚哥丢掉匕首，手指还是冷的。

“妈的，妈的……”松开桎梏后德国佬浑身抽搐，眨眼间没了气息，牛仔滚到一边喘息，扶住剧痛的额头。

*

“一间房，浴室有热水的那种。”

迪亚哥拍了张现钞在旅馆前台，如果凑得够近，能闻到身上的血腥味，不过旅馆老板只是机械地递上钥匙，再多的稀奇古怪于己无关。

一进入房间迪亚哥就面朝床垫栽了下去，高度紧张都的神经松懈下来，只有肋骨挥之不去的疼痛提醒他这几个小时里的疯狂。曼登奈何不了他，况且还有个女人有处理，废墟里奄奄一息的史提尔夫人分散了牛仔的注意，杀人犯便选择溜之大吉。尽管逃亡并不是上选，总比当乔尼的替死鬼强上万倍，该死的乔斯达见鬼去吧，一旦兑换了金币，本迪奥依旧无敌。未来的计划还有很多细枝末节要慎重抉择，只是灵魂已随一叶扁舟去到精神的彼岸，梦想的王宫里巨龙将金山踏遍。

也不知过了多久，潜意识里的威胁感作祟，依旧昏昏沉沉的迪亚哥开了条眼缝，房间里多了个人，正依在窗边看报纸，窗帘缝隙在那张野性又英俊的脸上劈下一道金光，绿色的眼眸比水晶更通透。

“耶稣上帝……”短短24小时里迪亚哥再一次体会肉灵分离的刺激，差点直接从床上摔下去。“去你妈的杰洛！”他喘着粗气咒骂。

“嗨，小迪奥。”对方翻了一页报纸，像只是来闲聊的旧友。

迪亚哥并不深究对方是如何找到自己的，也许从一开始就跟着，或者是曼登•提姆，这些不重要，他揉出个恰到好处的微笑，“船票带来了吗？”

其实迪亚哥没想到杰洛真的从怀里拿出东西，以至于接过烫金的羊皮纸文书时脸上阴晴不定，上头密密麻麻的拉丁文犹如朵朵绽放的花蕊，吐出绝妙的墨水线条，文末郑重其事的签名代表这某种古老的权威。

“你在讹我。”他作以结论。

“如假包换的特赦令。”光线正好反射在金牙上，熠熠生辉。

杰洛换回牛仔装扮，只是这套把腰腹勒得更细，紫色布料下隐约透出肌肉线条，那对向下手势的金属扣皮带闪烁着魅惑的光泽。迪亚哥舔了下牙齿，手指从羊皮纸的边缘攀上持信人的皮肤，按在脉搏的方向不轻不重地摩挲，气氛刚好介于暧昧和勾引间，挠得心底很痒。

“我想谢谢你……可能是最后的机会……”试探者凑到对方耳边，舌尖挑逗着软肉，离得最近的一撮胡须里藏着风沙和烟草的涩。杰洛保持着表面的平静，至少自认为迪亚哥没有察觉他的动摇，那些肆无忌惮蔓延的吻让肩膀越来越僵。迪亚哥摸上那排石雕版起伏的腹肌，插进皮带与身体的缝隙向自己用力一扯，体温交叠在一起。

迪亚哥碰了下牙齿做出咬人的姿态，当然这构不成什么威胁，从另一个人的角度更像撒娇。“我想尝一下金子的味道，如果你明白我的意思。”他在略低的角度读着对方嘴里的刻字。杰洛继续沉默，不像他的风格，或许是顾忌，但他明显动摇了。只在一念之间，迪亚哥踮起脚尖，烫铁一样贴住对方的嘴唇将呼吸夺走。唇与唇之间铺开一场焦灼并毫无保留的拳击赛，迪亚哥发现杰洛并非无懈可击，色欲和情感的壁垒片片瓦解，背后不过是个普通的男人。分开时杰洛有些无语，他意识到这个失误，已经迟了，他们之间永远会存在一个暧昧不洁的亲吻。

然后呢？迪亚哥缓缓从杰洛的身上滑下去，从那对骄傲得意手势金属牌中间，找到了内容所指。他将半充血的阳物摩挲玩弄，欣赏着皮肤下蜿蜒凸起的青色血管，底下一对饱满的睾丸隐在暗金色的耻毛间。窗前两人一跪一站仿佛定格画膝盖下地板发出一声咯吱，在安静的房间里尤为刺耳。“别在我吞你老二时叫别人的名字，成交？”

杰洛轻哼一声，看起来很不自在，那个吻毁掉了他施予者的位置。在车里迪亚哥被拒绝，被否定的部分，恰恰证明了试探者的猜测——杰洛并非随便找乐子，他在找乔尼的替代，并不仅仅是肉体上的转移，他们的感情正在走向终结。

迪亚哥含住性器，用舌头在它的顶端舔舐打转，逼出咸腥的前液。他吞得很投入，地板吱吱呀呀地发出呻吟。迪亚哥很小的时候，母亲差点被农场的工头强奸，可寡妇太犟了，那些虎视眈眈的男人都没有得手，最终这个女人带着她的坚持过早入土为安，贫穷地死去。迪亚哥很早就明白要顺从世界的规则，拼命抓住机会，和钱。在他短暂拥有财富的几年里，他会想母亲，想她为何不去勾引那些肥肠流油的农场主，让年幼的孩子有个温饱幸福的童年。吞一个阴茎没什么，情人，妻子，母亲，她们都会干。从一开始迪亚哥就是这个世界的妓女，这是他低贱的母亲决定的。迪亚哥在杰洛紊乱的喘息中读到了背叛，对乔尼的，这才是真相。一个妓女所做的，不过是让男人在他的嘴里高潮。

吞入，抽出，舔舐，吸允。

嘴唇，舌头，一点点牙齿。

同性之间本来就没那么神秘，迪亚哥吞到最深处，龟头抵上喉管入口，杰洛插在他发丝中的手指随之收紧。

抓到你了，杰洛！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章后半部分我拖更很久，这里稍稍解读一下，迪亚哥视角，他刚刚杀了人，所向披靡，他对杰洛并不存在感情，内心鄙夷母亲的坚持，和铁瘫的真爱。


	19. 游戏重置

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小三上位啦，也是迪亚乔尼，爱情虽然伟大，生活还需发酵。  
> 避雷提示：中二病ko no dio da出没

重新见到乔斯达庄园的大宅时给了迪亚哥某种恍惚感，仿佛这两天跌宕起伏生死攸关的戏码只是另一个世界的故事，乔尼脸上读不到哪怕一丝一毫的波澜。

“她叫什么？”庄园主人把仅有的兴趣放在迪亚哥的新坐骑上。

“我想叫她银色子弹。”马是特地改道在市场挑的，浅得发白的鬃毛很漂亮，是匹适合冲刺的良驹。这是杰洛在回程提议的，介于迪亚哥还得在庄园住一阵，总得解解闷。

乔尼驱动轮椅凑近，畜牲对陌生人很抗拒，马头仰到更高的位置拒绝触碰，还挺伤人的。

“她不会吻你的，由我代劳吧。”这时杰洛跨下马鞍上前一把搂住，将混合着烟草和隔夜口臭的吻印在乔尼的眉角、脸颊和嘴唇上，一时把人的衣衫也揉乱了。

  
*

  
“很近了，但胜利是属于我迪奥的。”

银色子弹踢着马蹄立定，迪亚哥用手当去脸上多余的光，回头对乔尼笑道。虽然只是无聊的竞速比试，他依旧无法掩饰胜利后的骄傲。

乔尼保持冲刺的姿态伏在马背上喘息，他尽力了，对于一个下肢完全无法用力的骑手来说，已是极限。他并非输给迪亚哥，这一点他很清楚，他输给了自己，这是致命的。

“我已经掌握了慢舞者的运动习惯，下一回我还会加以利用，我看她已经没什么斗志了，今天不如就算了，看看大娘又为我们准备了什么丰富的晚餐。”

迪亚哥一边脱手套一边靠近乔尼，斜了眼用皮带捆绑固定在马鞍两侧的腿，手指漫不经心地点在脚踝处的金属扣上。或许乔尼没有知觉，但胯下的畜牲不满地呼噜噜吐气，闪了两步，以至于惊动其主人甩来带刺的眼神。

“哇，真是个暴躁的小妞。”迪亚哥作无辜状地指桑骂槐，动作却愈发大胆，他直接解开了绑带扣，被释放的一条腿顺势垂下，像条死蛇。乔尼很介意别人帮助他，这点迪亚哥第一次见面已了然于胸。马上的人如果不打算当场甩脸，只能接受“好意”，接受同情接受施舍，越是这样，隐形的刀子割得越深。

也许是体力透支也许是气血攻心，乔尼忽然毫无征兆地栽下去，脑袋砸向地面，眼看就要肝脑涂地，被迪亚哥的手臂生生拽住挡了下来。他们在沙地上滚了一整圈，隔着柔软的衣料，迪亚哥压在了少年略显娇弱的身板上。乔尼此刻脸色煞白眉头紧锁，短促的气息从双唇不断溢出，像只奄奄一息的小狗。

不死之身吗？修特罗海姆的话犹在耳边，迪亚哥对乔斯达庄园主人的好奇心又加深了几分。  
“滚开！”眩晕和压迫的双重折磨让乔尼变得烦躁，他试图摆脱。

真没教养，高贵的乔斯达小少爷叫我滚么？迪亚哥笑了起来，舔舔牙展开恶意的报复。

“唔唔！”乔尼好一会儿忽然睁大眼睛，意识到是谁在吻他。反抗没有什么用，身体被压得很死，双手完全钳制。迪亚哥的十个指头全部插进了他的指缝与之相扣，最亲密的情人间才会有的举动。

迪亚哥从没吻过这样一双嘴唇，如此辛辣干燥。它负隅顽抗，却早已知是场败仗而毫无斗志，本可把人咬得鲜血淋漓的利齿，在下颚被捏住后缴械投降。只有柔软的舌头到处躲避，拒绝来访者的邀舞，它们僵持了几个回合，终于还是在肺部试图偷口气时败北了，舞伴极不情愿地被卷入对方湿滑的拥抱中一圈圈旋转起来。

果然没有人能拒绝我迪奥！

  
*

  
“……要我说一定是私奔了，就这一点上，我倒也很敬他是条汉子。”杰洛对着空气干杯，结束了关于露西失踪惹出的绯闻。尽管今天努力表现和以往一样，但迪亚哥察觉到了杰洛异样，他不想这么快让乔尼知道自己打算回带着迪亚哥回那不勒斯的计划，至少今晚之前会假装风平浪静。

餐桌上的听众同样心不在焉，乔尼在叉子上卷了一圈又一圈的面条想不起送进嘴里。马场的插曲使得庄园主人异常沉默，迪亚哥希望看到他发火，反击，甚至不惜打一架，可惜通通没有发生，强吻后乔尼只是沉默地看着，神情中带着跟杰洛一模一样不置可否。于是迪亚哥做了件更得寸进尺的事情，他摸了乔尼的下体，绵软无力的玩意。依旧没有反抗，也许他根本希望发生点什么，迪亚哥那活迅速充血，隔着布料膨胀起施虐欲。

“我饱了。”乔尼沾了沾叉子上的肉汁，面条保持完美的火山口造型。

迪亚哥从旁撑着脑袋细细品味微妙的空气，这对相互掖着秘密的蠢货，都以为成功地瞒过对方。

“今晚怎么说，不如我跟乔尼玩玩。”他的话就像一根针，戳破了看不见的泡泡，两人如梦初醒地聚集目光，投射在对方身上。

“你是不是肉圆吃撑了，迪奥？”杰洛首先反应过来，把盘子里排列整齐的肉圆打乱。

“只是个提议别炸毛嘛，”迪亚哥用最擅长的无辜脸挡箭，“不过是我无聊了，我看乔尼也挺无聊的，不如……”他勾起眼尾。

“乔尼与你无关，别打他的主意了。”

“还挺有保护欲的，那不如我们一起？”

“你没懂……”

“好的。”

“乔尼？”有那么一秒，杰洛是完全震惊的，叉子正好碾碎了一颗肉丸。

“他上我，你们一起上，或者你再上了他，是这个计划吧。”乔尼一副无所谓的样子，眼睛里写满疲倦。

“我要跟你谈谈。”杰洛丢掉叉子，语气一下子严肃无比。

  
*

  
迪亚哥靠着窗举起酒杯与繁星对饮，隐约听着杰洛和乔尼的争吵声，或许还摔了东西，接着是沉重的马靴压过地板，以及窗外随主人渐渐跑远的女武神。客人悠悠叹了口气，拿起早前乔尼随手丢一边的报纸，翻到赌马的版面。

“杰洛一般付你多少钱？”重新出现的乔尼的眼睛是红的，身子微微发着抖。

“老兄，”迪亚哥抬起头，嘴角弧度随之改变，“我可不是你跟你男人赌气用的发泄桶，退一万步说，等你们和好了，杰洛想杀了我怎么办，他可是将你视若性命。”

“你真的很讨厌我吧。”

“别装得你不恨我一样。”他翻着报纸。

“很好，那就用上这股恨意，报复我吧。”

迪亚哥揪住乔尼的帽子，逼迫他扬起脸，“我可不是什么绅士，乔尼，如果你还知道自己在干什么就别招惹我。”对方以沉默回应，那双总是冷冰冰的眼睛毫无波澜，他的心可能的空的，所以需要无意义的刺激提醒胸膛里的器官跳动下去。他被拽到地上，帽子丢到远处，散落的碎发使得模样楚楚可怜，迪亚哥拉开裤链，将尚未勃起的阴茎掏出，“那开始吧，高不可攀的小公主。”

杰洛的离去是致命的，没有杰洛他还剩下什么？什么都不是。那副不堪一击的样子真令人反胃，迪亚哥情绪好极了，他叉开腿留给小可怜足够地空间，“我可没什么耐心。怎么，不会吗？我以为杰洛教过你。”他恶毒地继续，“他总在取悦你对不对，以至于老二都舍不得塞进你的嘴里，嗯？”乔尼从没给杰洛口交过吗？这个猜测很有趣，那本迪奥岂不是第一个？类似于破处的想法一冒头，身体自然开始发热，主角徐徐扬起风帆。

乔尼依旧面若冰霜，但他行动了，拖着瘫痪的身体钻到对方两腿间，干脆利落地将阳物吞入。瞬间被包裹的感觉给了迪亚哥极大的满足，俯首端详在乔尼嘴里进出的阴茎，双唇间发出愉悦的感叹。乔尼的技巧很寡淡，跟他本人差不多，倨傲又固执，一成不变地重复，很难挑起兴致。于是迪亚哥使坏揪住少年的头发，乘吞入时顶起胯部，龟头直顶到喉咙口，发出难受的咔咔声。“就这样，你棒极了，再给我怎么样？”迪亚哥居于完全优势一方，乘对方没有挣脱，老二正温热的口腔里翻搅着，龟头甚至又往里深入一些。松开时，乔尼痛苦地倒在地上咳嗽，眼角溢满泪水，太可怜了，迪亚哥笑起来，将裤子一脱到底。“缓过来就继续，我都没爽呢。”他伏在乔尼身上，用早上相同的姿势与之十指相扣，那层对亲密的不适让猎物无处遁形，“是你招我的，反悔了吗？都没进行到最美妙的部分呢，预告一下，我会像对待妓女一样对你，让你疼让你尖叫，干得你哭天抢地，连自己是谁都不知道。其实你想让陌生人强暴你，这让你显得很重要。”迪亚哥手术刀般精准地切到乔尼的死穴上，轻轻一挑，“操你，乔尼，你一钱不值。”说着，他将有毒的吻放在乔尼的额头，对方彻底缴械。

迪亚哥在地板上做着俯卧撑将分身一遍遍送进乔尼对嘴里，后者明显卖力了很多，多余的唾液不断从嘴角溢出。“揉我的蛋蛋，乔尼，乖宝贝儿。”迪亚哥知道怎么让自己爽，冰冷的指尖钻入耻毛，刺激下阴茎颤抖起来，龟头再次触到小舌头。乔尼的手指在两颗睾丸间拨弄打圈，时而完全包覆在掌心，一套动作熟门熟路。这原本是杰洛的特权，他一定为情人的小动作发狂，饱胀的双球在玩弄中快活不已。想象他人的东西被自己占有，乔尼正吞着本迪奥的老二，属于情人间的秘密一并供我享受……操！雄性的觉醒化作一道白色，射在咽喉深处。

乔尼干呕的样子美极了，迪亚哥恨不得有台胶片录影机拍下来，往后很久很久，他都能对着这副画面手淫。他忍不住抚摸那张模糊的脸，从嘴角刮到一点自己的子孙，腥甜糜烂的味道。

“现在我有点理解杰洛的感觉了，你可真是个尤物。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到有些朋友纠结于本人“铁瘫龙”的tag，这里稍微讲一下，本文中三人的关系并非一个压一个三明治关系，每个人物对于另一个角色都有独立的行为模式，根据情节发展搞事情。所以是的，不拆不逆，洁癖1v1，肉灵统一，通通无效。  
> 关于情节分歧其实与我最初的构想已经很不一样了，可以说人有多大胆，天天都没谱。呈现出来的是现有坑下最合理的发展，跟自己打了太多架，哭了。千万次地问，为何不清清爽爽写pwp，不香吗。


	20. 枪炮与香烟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章，铁持续掉线，给龙瘫加加温，嗯。

“有老鼠。”

迪亚哥沉浸在释放后的颓废里，被乔尼一把按在地板上时几乎是抓狂的。乔尼把耳朵贴在地板上，面沉如水，迪亚哥是个敏锐的人，事情不对了。

“十七个…不，十八个人。”

“你一个人对付不了……吧？”迪亚哥不是没见过乔尼杀人分尸的模样，可为何心里却越来越慌，或许敌人分明就埋伏观察过，确认杰洛离开才动手，要把赌注押在一个残废身上恐怕是疯了。

“送我回房间。”乔尼瞥了眼轮椅，再看看近在咫尺的迪亚哥。

“枪在房间对吧？”他们现在是一体的，别无选择，迪亚哥立刻拉起对方。

“听着老兄，刚才那些只是个游戏，你明白的吧？”迪亚哥边跑边说。对方的沉默让他如鲠在喉，虽然是乔尼主动的，但报复是存在的，如果不是陡然生变，迪亚哥绝对会继续施虐，这一点只有他心里最清楚。

“又想让我当诱饵恐怕不太好使，他们围上来了。”透过窗户，敌人正牵着马匹穿过前院，夜色的伪装下只剩下虚虚的剪影。

“喂喂，现在不是收拾行李的时候。”乔尼拉开一个个抽屉翻找着什么，完全不在意敌人此时已经撬开大门鱼贯而入，一只破旧露着棉絮的玩具熊从乱糟糟的衣物里脱颖而出，此番场景迪亚哥是要疯了。

“带我去电梯。”

“现在还乘什么电梯，枪到底在哪儿，老天！”

“带我去电梯，马上！”乔尼以最严厉的口吻命令，眼里露出杀机。

“妈的！”迪亚哥觉得很窝囊，但别无选择，爆炸里幸存的好运气只有一次，何况对方少说有十八杆火枪。事不宜迟，他横抱着对方用这辈子最快的速度迈开腿，从房间到电梯的这段路前所未有的长，楼下那些细碎的马靴声清晰地可以在耳膜上跳踢踏舞。

按键，齿轮转动，升降……

更多的马靴，楼梯口的人影，枪栓……

妈的，妈的，妈的！

危难时刻迪亚哥爆发出惊人的臂力徒手掰开雕花玻璃的电梯门，带着乔尼扑倒进去时子弹随之而来，金属的撞击在狭小的空间里惹出耀眼的火花，碎玻璃雨水般泼洒，迪亚哥本能地抱住头，觉得这回真的要完蛋了。

电梯动了，以完全无法接受的缓慢速度下降，乱窜的子弹威力不减，终于精准地擦过迪亚哥的肩膀，留下一道殷红的血痕。不疼，对于死亡的恐惧麻痹了感知。电梯不会永远下降，到底楼迎接他们的将是新一波攻击。

拿乔尼当肉盾！他迅速有了计划。乔尼正背对把所有精力都放在电梯门的方向，这对于迪亚哥是个机会，虽然个体搏斗上不占优势，如果出其不意……他行动了，勒住乔尼的脖子扣在前胸，尽可能地挡住自己，如果敌人不急着开枪，或许还有谈判的机会。乔尼当然不是坐以待毙的家伙，奋力去抓悬空的铁链。为了方便攀爬，房间各个角落都悬挂着绳索，迪亚哥早就见怪不怪，电梯里的两根链条起先并未引起注意。乔尼拼命去够，电梯已经接近一楼，透过只剩下铁架的镂空拉门几乎能看见了敌人的身影。

绳索收紧的瞬间，乔尼的身体悬在空中，而迪亚哥忽然失去了重心。是个机关！跌落近两米的高度，迪亚哥的后背摔在一个长方形的箱子上眼冒金星，他蜷缩起来抹眼泪，面前是条深不见底的隧道。乔尼顺着绳索落地并关掉电梯井的活板，将敌人封在大宅里四处乱窜。

“这就是你们的逃跑计划？”黑暗中迪亚哥手心里多了根绳索，木箱有轮子，剩下的路能轻松很多。“你们就不能把洞挖大一点儿！”隧道非常粗糙，充满了雨后的霉味，完全不可视的情况下，打头阵的人时不时撞上支撑所用的木桩。

“这里停下，上头是马场，我需要你把马车备好。”

微弱的光线在活板打开的瞬间顺着干草一起掉落，迪亚哥确认了此刻的方位，那天杰洛压着乔尼亲热的干草堆。乔尼对木箱看得很紧，连同塞在后领口的玩具熊一起回过脑袋，盯着迪亚哥的一举一动。

“我说，就没有什么像样的武器吗？”迪亚哥攀上驾驶座，无遮无挡的居于高位太容易成为靶子了。乔尼什么都没说，掀开座位上的软垫抬出类似于钢炮的设备。

乔斯达庄园燃起熊熊烈火，几个着火的黑影不管不顾地撞碎窗子跳出来，惨叫声此起彼伏。迪亚哥很佩服乔尼的一点在于他至死方休的狠劲，无论是对敌人还是对自己，火光映着庄园主人年轻的脸庞，看不出对故园的任何留恋。

并不是所有敌人都葬身火海，下一场战斗立即展开。迪亚哥驱使漫舞者和银色子弹重新杀回战场，接过乔尼丢来的猎枪，迎着焦味的热风加入火拼。相对于四散的敌人，马车的目标相对明显，迪亚哥举起枪托努力瞄准，以前偶尔也陪着阔太太们玩猎枪，绝不是现在这种月黑风高看不清目标的场面。当然敌人不会体谅，子弹已如约而至。马匹惊恐地踢着前蹄，银色子弹长嘶一声乱了阵脚，受马车剧烈晃动的牵连迪亚哥跌了下去。

去他妈的，这关我什么事！迪亚哥吐掉嘴边的泥，偷偷解开银色子弹的索套。

“迪奥！”乔尼无法阻止迪亚哥逃跑，怒吼随即被枪火声掩盖，敌人正在逼近，他无暇东顾。

迪亚哥感到被扫了两枪，有人上马追来了。果然要赶尽杀绝么？骑手狠狠夹了马肚子，畜牲也如她的名字一般脱膛飞奔。拉开距离后他趁机回头，对方试图边追边打，自然是一通乱射，更远的地方乔尼已经被包围了。一旦主目标被干掉下一个就是自己，迪亚哥强迫自己思考。

来吧，杂种！银子子弹做一个漂亮的回旋立定，惯性下主人飞身落地，举枪！瞄准！男人跟男人的对决时刻！迪亚哥这辈子没有这么冷静过，他知道自己能杀了对手，一击致命。我迪奥可是杀不死的！迪奥！他大吼一声，将子弹直接送进敌人的眉心。

*

根本看不清马车那儿发生了什么，只要爆炸后随风吹来的木屑沾在迪亚哥的睫毛上，他眨眨眼睛，对惨叫和枪声变得麻木。一个燃烧的身影从浓烟里走出来，仿佛启示录里的审判之神，无论被多少颗子弹穿透都无法击倒它，打空子弹的倒霉鬼发着抖不断倒退一屁股跌在地上，渐渐熄灭的火焰里褪出完整的人形，没有武器，他轻轻摸了倒霉鬼的额头，那人毫无招架地瘫软下去。仅剩的四个敌人风声鹤唳，枪口不住发抖，其中一个大吼着连开数枪又发了疯一般冲过去，前腿还迈在空中，身体忽然被抽走灵魂般跌落。三秒钟后，他的同伴们遭受同样的命运。

迪亚哥以为自己在臆想，那……那是乔尼？他……他是……神！

*

那就是乔尼，毫发无损的乔尼，笔直站立的乔尼。

迪亚哥知道自己不得不折返面对，如果他不想成为这片焦土上又一具尸体的话。他摸出烟盒，手指抖到几乎拿不住烟。

乔尼没有看他，而是走到马车的残骸中间，血肉模糊的慢舞者对着主人发出凄厉的嘶鸣。主人不语，将马头放在膝上轻轻安抚，被黑夜染成墨色的瞳孔透着悲凉。畜牲长嘶一声抖开身上的木板碎片，皮开肉绽的伤口开始愈合，她侧着脑袋欢快地舔着主人的侧脸，那张过于俊美本不该沾满血迹的少年的脸。

“耶稣上帝！”迪亚哥如梦初醒地跳起来，香烟从指尖蹦起来，玩笑似的在他的胸口胳膊肘蹦哒几回，弄得人狼狈不堪。

“也给我一根。”

“妈的，耶稣！不是，妈的！”迪亚哥有点语无伦次，翻飞的香烟被乔尼接住。

大宅夷为平地，他们转移在马厩里休养生息。迪亚哥脱掉血迹斑斑的上衣对着水槽照出倒影，当时不觉得，子弹从肩上削掉了一块肉。

经过爆炸和燃烧，乔尼身上挂着褴褛的布片，其中一条腿几乎是裸着，细嫩的皮肤和健美的肌肉一览无余，根本看不出有任何残疾。他从后颈拽下一团烧的黑乎乎的东西放在手里反复揉搓，慢慢分解成齑粉从指缝里漏掉，是杰洛抽屉里的玩具熊。他的鼻翼极小幅度地吸了一下，与自始而终从旁观察的迪亚哥目光撞个正着，大战之后的疲倦释放出一行白鸽，乔尼拿下别在耳朵上的香烟走过去借火。

“还以为你不好抽烟，你不像那种…典型的那种……”

“哪种？”乔尼缓缓吐出浊气，指尖轻扣烟蒂弹灰，动作相当娴熟。

“纨绔。”

“我有过风光的日子，只是戒了。”

“从良嫁人了，理解。”

“说你自己呢？”

迪亚哥没想到乔尼回击这么犀利，吃瘪后猛吸一口烟笑了起来，笑着笑着又呛，闷着咳嗽了两声。乔尼没有继续大做文章，脱掉已经不能称之为衣服的遮挡，用水瓢为身体做清洁。现在看得更通透了，那具无遮无挡的肉体没有哪怕一个伤口一点瑕疵，灯光的暖色为其镀上层光晕，仿佛拉斐尔笔下的神像。

“请允许我？”

被抢走水瓢的乔尼有点无措，浑身不着一物使他举止尴尬，面对着迪亚哥灼人的视奸无处遁形。他的身体虽然娇小，却也是成年男子的模样，该有的全有，未经修剪的耻毛中间垂下自然形态的性器，尚未勃起的阴茎和硕大的阴囊，是宙斯忍不住去绑架的伽倪墨得斯。

“你打算为我作画吗？”

“非常乐意。”

一瓢瓢的清水淋过乔尼的细嫩柔软的皮肤，迪亚哥从后方吹出浓烟顺着身体的曲线流泄。“这是什么？”他抚过后肩的红斑。

“胎记。”

“像星星，和你的名字一样。”出于莫名的冲动，迪亚哥一口咬了上去，用臂膀将目标缠死固定在胸前，“继续之前没做完的吗，你欠我的。”他反复舔舐对方的肩颈，直到那层抗拒变得越来越薄弱。

迪亚哥掏出逐渐充血的阴茎置于那诱人无比的股间磨蹭，原本淋水后冰凉的肉体重新披上细汗，主导者拂过紧实的大腿从根部掰开，去探寻到更隐秘的位置。那里还很干燥，撩拨充满艰涩，昂扬的顶端与温暖的囊袋抵在一起，暗流涌动。迪亚哥夹着烟的手玩弄起对方的胸，闪烁微光着烫源绕着挺立的乳尖虚虚地画圈，多想烫下去，无敌的肉体是否还能毫发无损，暧昧间泛起了邪念。他又抽了很深的一口，几乎将烟丝燃尽，抬起眼皮时注意到对方微张的嘴唇，他并未想要去吻，近在咫尺的距离下，将白烟吐进对方的口中。乔尼有着承受和给予者双重的矛盾人格，介于少年和雄性气质之间的东西，捉摸不透，非正非邪，这让迪亚哥本能地警觉，甚至视作敌对，当终于抛开偏见，现在的乔尼正是迪亚哥渴望的，完美的化身。

乔尼动了，腰间曲线随之改变，丰盈的臀部迎向迪亚哥的下腹，做出邀请的姿态。没有任何准备和前戏，迪亚哥对着掌心吐了两口唾沫，扶着饱胀的性器破开穴口。捅到最深处，拉扯带来的痛感传回始作俑者最敏感的部位，他龇牙咧嘴地暗骂，没有丝毫的快感。疼痛应该是相互的，乔尼撑着水槽的边缘挨了几下，晃动中发丝滑过水面，倒映变得扭曲。

“你的方式好像在搞女人，未免太令人失望了。”

“闭嘴！”迪亚哥没想到乔尼有心情嘲讽他，他再次全部挺进，把前液吐在里头。

“呃啊……”巨痛使得泪腺剧烈酸胀起来，迪亚哥咬紧牙关，冷汗刷得铺了满背。

“你凝血太快了。”乔尼不为所动地用手指在对方的肩伤里翻搅，逼出尽可能多的血，绝好的润滑剂。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！你个杂种！”原本以为折磨告一段落，却在挤开眼泪时发现一根烟头烫进伤口，迪亚哥瞬间不干了，发疯似的抓向骑在身上的家伙。乔尼反应奇快，一方面继续用烟头烫伤口，另一只血手抓住龙根顺势坐上去，将反抗化为无形。

“你太变态了乔尼•乔斯达，这个头衔必须给你。”迪亚哥笑着接受命运，享受用他的疼痛和鲜血铸就的快感。

“是你拒绝先射一次，我也是退而求其次。”乔尼丢掉熄灭的烟头把多余的灰从伤口取走，同时夹着对方的阴茎保持交媾，而这两件事都无法在他漂亮却薄情的脸上激起波澜。

“是我让你无聊了，还是你不行？”迪亚哥始终在观察乔尼的反应，无论是触摸还是性交都没有唤醒这位缺席的小兄弟，尽管之前确认过，某种隐隐的猜测让他无法死心，“难不成只有杰洛让你性奋？”

这句话起到了效果，乔尼极为短暂地愣住，又将这层刺痛转化为角度的探寻，扭动臀胯碾过极乐点，发出淫靡的轻叹。又引导身下的人抚摸自己的身体，手上未干的血迹染上白皙的皮肤，血腥味随之愈发浓烈。

*

完事后乔尼把迪亚哥留在原地，重新拿起水瓢冲洗，长时间激烈的性交在两块浑圆的臀肉和大腿内侧上抹开大片撞击的红印，通体深深浅浅的指印像散落于雪地的花瓣。他将一条腿搁在水槽边缘，手指探入红肿的后穴里转了一圈，粘腻的精液顺势滴落。

“接下来你准备怎么办？”迪亚哥提上裤子，友好地递去香烟。

乔尼木然地接过，靠着水槽陷入沉思，白烟在空中转了几个无绪的回旋，“先回宅子找找衣服，不行只能扒死人的穿，我不想这样。”原来他的字典里还有廉耻这个词。

大宅在一楼和二楼之间的位置开了两个大窟窿，偶尔还能看见几撮火苗扑闪扑闪地照亮死人的脸。乔尼根本没朝楼梯走，而是直接下了厨房的台阶，从倒塌了一半的橱柜里取出安然无恙的威士忌。

“你在开什么玩笑？”迪亚哥以为乔尼没这么疯，至少该对现状有个基本判断，但他错了，庄园主人此刻赤身裸体地抱着个酒瓶，完全无所谓了。乔尼找了只还算干净的杯子，正儿八经坐到长桌旁边给自己倒上。

“我很好奇，乔尼。”迪亚哥一掌拍在酒杯上阻止对话人拿起，“为什么离开杰洛？”

关于乔尼和杰洛的关系迪亚哥想过很多层，直到翻脸之前，他都坚信杰洛是动摇的那个。问题在乔尼身上，或许杰洛在想办法弥补裂痕，甚至把外人引来转移注意力。就刚才马厩一役，乔尼根本不抗拒性爱，他只是在拒绝杰洛。

“有没有人告诉你，看破不说破是美德。”乔尼懒得否认，硬生生抢过酒杯一饮而尽，他喝的很急，琥珀色的液体顺着下巴滴落，正好溅在自己老二上，灼烧感让他不快地痛骂，忽然失控地砸掉酒杯。玻璃爆裂之后是很长一段静默，瞬间暴怒后又极度空虚，乔尼抓了一把湿冷的碎发，“介意再给我一根吗？”

“介意，因为没了。”迪亚哥把揉皱的烟盒丢在桌上，尾音勾起辛灾乐祸的卷。

“狗屎。”乔尼骂了句，丧尸一样起身准备离开。

“又干嘛去？”

“找找那群狗杂碎里有没有，反正下头用不上。”乔尼又打起尸体的主意。

“喂，你……到底发什么疯，至于吗？”迪亚哥不想让乔尼靠近死人，太毛骨悚然了，“我想你也知道了，杰洛确实打算回老家，他只是赌气罢了，显然你们就是对迷足深陷的傻逼情侣，何必呢。”

乔尼忽然停下了，回头仔细端详迪亚哥，“你很聪明是吗？那你在干什么？还是你终于开了窍，发现自己就是个基佬，刚才很爽吧，还要不要？”他的靠近带着某种危险意味，酒气直接喷在对方的脸上，“真相是，你在意的不是我，不是杰洛，或者钱。这个屋子里还有什么被你盯上的，嗯？为什么不问对的问题！”尽管乔尼很混乱，在某些事情上保持了足够的敏锐。

迪亚哥喉咙发紧，在极度不适的距离下勉强接住咄咄逼人的目光，“他们杀不死…你的身体……”他动了动喉结，目光下移到无遮无拦的胴体，极度淫靡的画面翻涌，欲望的潮思推过脊梁，胸膛承受着心跳的撞击，表面的平静岌岌可危，“你到底是什么？”

进入乔尼的身体时迪亚哥就感受到不一样的地方，像是个温润的容器，无论是惊涛骇浪还是怒潮汹涌，终将化在最终归属地，融于深潭只留下涟漪阵阵。不同于以往经验中占有和征服带来的快感，和乔尼的交融让迪亚哥很温暖，仿佛母亲哄幼年的他入睡时随口哼起的歌谣，田园牧歌男欢女爱，天长地久幸福绵长。所以迪亚哥很久没射，反复陶醉在莫名其妙的甜蜜幸福中，想象自己是个陷入爱恋与心上人共度良宵的痴心汉。乔尼抽出时那么薄情，被幸福抛下后使剧中人怅然若失，又在重回现实的当头一棒中狠狠自嘲。

“无论是什么，你好美。”迪亚哥跪在坚硬的石板上，托起对方的分身轻轻地吻了吻，虔诚的模样连他自己都会觉得稀罕。

“你想跟他们一个下场吗？”乔尼依旧是常年披着冰霜的冷淡，撇撇头指向再也醒不来的尸体。

“像你说的，我比他们要聪明，或许结果不一样呢。”

乔尼抚摸起迪亚哥充满淫欲的脸，从脸颊到耳垂，淡蓝色的瞳仁里燃起微弱的温度。迪亚哥以为是个机会，打算将猎物一并吞下，在他张口的瞬间，肩头泛起熟悉的温暖感。

“你对我做了什么！”他有点反应过度了，打掉乔尼的手，伸进衣服里寻找伤口的位置，原本应该被烟头烫得凹凸扭曲的死肉，无迹可寻。什么？为什么！他无比惊悚地看向奇迹者。

“给我找包烟去。”这是乔尼唯一的诉求。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后半部分的处理，我的意志很不坚定，最初是瘫压着龙在水槽上大搞特搞，瘫的崛起。过了一天想搞互攻，先写了龙瘫。过了一天想了想不如分成上下两场，又过了一天我发现篇幅已经臃肿得不行，当断则断，所以变成了龙瘫。所以上一章还信誓旦旦搞铁瘫龙，脸打得啪啪作响，我是垃圾，是坑要害我。


	21. 铭刻在骨的誓言

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章插叙补全铁瘫之间已有的冲突，以及乔尼的形象。  
> 注，遗体加持的乔尼伤疤会消失，光洁无暇，上一章迪亚哥视角。

“如果我不再爱你，你会怎么做？”

乔尼这个问题很突然，尤其在他漫不经心地舔掉指尖上的精液，眼底还有水光的时候，释放后杰洛有一点虚脱，脑海里留下长长的空白。初夏里乔尼的头发被汗打湿，杰洛故意逆着毛发的方向替他梳理成滑稽的造型。他们按照习惯搂在一起，看向窗外永恒不变的地平线，偌大的庄园里两份心跳踏着各自的节奏。

“我想我会接受事实，要点路费然后滚蛋。”

乔尼忽然抬起头，侧脸留着一大片红印，或许他并不想杰洛真的回答他，全当成又一次撒娇蒙混过关，但这次没有。像是挨了无形的一击，再次贴回对方胸膛时，把自己缩得很小。

“你是在自责吗？”杰洛有一下没一下地抚过同伴的背，小心地避开伤疤的位置，“算你还有良心，小混蛋。”

故事要从一周前说起，杰洛处理完生意回到庄园，几只大鸟极不正常地栽在大道正中成了一滩肉饼。虽然不至于为几只死鸟多愁善感，出于管辖地的责任他翻下马去清理。定居以来这儿的一草一木都在感染他的情绪，肥厚的青草和乱窜的野兔领着他回家，唯有童话如此描写。那些鸟摔得极为惨烈，纤细的翅骨穿透羽毛刺出，折断的切面比利剑还锋利，然而蓬松的羽毛下躯壳却干瘪空虚完全脱形，血肉完全抽干似乎死去许久。一些极不好的念头穿过杰洛的脑海。

乔尼和平时一样坐在书房里，门开时轮椅转过来迎接，余晖映上俊美无暇的脸庞让人不禁为之心动。他们打招呼，接吻，一同坐电梯下楼。

“我怀疑这样到底够不够安全。”杰洛摸着打开活板机关的链条。

“女士们一般都走楼梯，而且越显眼的东西越不容易被怀疑，这是心理学。”乔尼回答得很自然。

“如果是监守自盗就不好说了。”看不见的冷刀飞了出去，空气出现了一秒钟停顿，唯有电梯兢兢业业工作。

“你什么意思？”

“你知道我什么意思，我以为你该遵守约定，乔尼。”

电梯叮了一声抵达底楼，里头的两人僵持不动，乔尼背对着杰洛调整好情绪，作出最后的狡辩，“是特殊情况，我别无选择。你介意把门打开吗？”他打算逃离这个极度不适的空间。

“去你的乔尼，这很严重，你看不见自己身体的变化吗！”乔尼的下肢萎缩得很严重，不像只瘫痪两年该有的样子，长裤松松地搭在两条大腿骨上，像个穿帮的木偶。

“早上骑马摔断肋骨吐了好多血，勉强被慢舞者拖回来，我该怎么做，等天黑了你回来给我收尸吗？”

“那我就不离开庄园，照顾你。”

“得了吧，你的目的不就是防备我么，那我是什么，囚犯吗？”

“少废话，如果还打遗体的主意，就别想参赛了，我这就找人拿掉你的名字！”

“你不能这么做，你没有这个权力！”

“嘿宝贝儿，我的能耐可大了。” 

“让我放弃比赛，下一步是不是该让我放弃生命了，你到底想干什么，是想侵吞乔斯达家族的财产吗？”

“来之前这儿都快完蛋了，你个穷光蛋哪儿来的财产？”渐长的火药味在狭小的电梯井里浓得呛人，无处宣泄。

乔尼想反驳，一些东西忽然堵住了他的喉咙，呼吸变得很困难，他撑着双轮的臂膀神经性地发抖，两颗豆大的泪珠砸在前襟，“放我走，我不想在这儿。”

“抱歉，乔尼，是我过分了。”家族的没落一直是禁忌话题，乔尼心情很好的时候也不曾提及父亲，杰洛旁敲侧击着才知道书房里那双被擦了又擦的马靴属于尼克拉斯，长眠于六尺之下的兄长，而他曾那么健谈，迫不及待地引荐家人。杰洛单膝跪在轮椅前，伸开双臂去揽，得到的是拒绝。

“我有些东西要你看，也许会让你重新考虑是否还要留在这儿。”乔尼还在哽咽，瞳孔的颜色很淡。

这是修完密道后杰洛第一次下来，脚刚沾地一股极不好闻的霉味钻进鼻子，油灯照亮四周，存有遗体的箱子还在原处。

“隧道里可能有上百只，我练习了一阵才学会精准控制，现在只需看上一眼。”

“什么时候开始的？”杰洛转动光线，角落里无数干瘪的老鼠尸体横陈，死法跟之前的大鸟一致。

“半个月前，慢舞者踩断了我的脚踝，本打算用僵尸马缝回去的，但我不想让你担心，这让我显得软弱。”乔尼从不让杰洛插手自己的事情，哪怕只是把床沿的鞋子挪近一些都会让他不爽。“你见过国王恢复青春，原理是一样的，我用地洞的老鼠做实验。今天不一样，我伤得很重，需要更大的动物献祭。每天我都会下来，当我拥有它，我是被祝福的天选之子。只要再找到头骨，我就完整了，我就……我很怕我自己终将和国王一样，用遗体做出可怕的事情。每一天我都在这样患得患失诚惶诚恐中度过，已经到底线了。”乔尼贴着存放遗体的木箱，用力时指甲全白了，“和你在一起我很幸福，但这不够，永远都不够。你的爱与誓言太沉重了，它在压垮我，埋葬我。”

“哦，乔尼。”杰洛忽然觉得眼前的人很陌生，每一个相拥而眠的夜终究同床异梦。他晃了几步，跪在地上清理死老鼠，双手疯狂地刨开尸体、泥土、石块，锐利的边缘远不如心里挨的那刀。

“对不起，杰洛，请不要这样。”

“滚！”杰洛直接掀翻了凑过来安慰的始作俑者，成年以来从未如此歇斯底里过。他扑上去扼住乔尼的喉咙，想要伤害他，让对方跟自己一样痛苦，这是杰洛真正意义上第一次对乔尼动粗，可终究干不出更丧心病狂的事情，那剩下的只有逃避，以最懦弱的姿态。

杰洛再次甩掉搭上侧腰的手，留给乔尼拒绝的背影，这一晚很长，两人各自朝着一面白墙久久无法入眠。他们并非没有争执过，却从未如此接近破裂的边缘。

杰洛每天都很忙，忙着打点忙着生意忙着人际，风尘仆仆归来时让心爱之人振奋一些，他总在餐桌上侃侃而谈振兴庄园的雄途伟业。可这些对于乔尼真的有意义吗？作为乔斯达庄园真正的主人，乔尼从没有花过哪怕一个小时了解庄园的收支，有多少钱该花多少钱通通没有概念，杰洛总归结为亲人去世打击过大，容易想起伤心事。

可乔尼到底在想什么，比如寸步不离庄园，却突然提出参加Steel BalI Run跑马大赛。乔尼不再炫耀书房里落灰的奖杯，肯塔基赛马开幕也置若罔闻，杰洛逗他去赌马从未成功过，而他又想拖着这样的身体横跨美国大陆？“如果是为了五千万奖金，我也想入伙。”“我想让全世界看见我。”“这就是美国梦吧，乔小子。”那天乔尼的眼里闪烁着久违的光，放弃寻找遗体以后重新燃起的斗志。

重回马背很难，尤其是无法借助下肢力量的情况下。乔尼总在想办法把大腿和腰上恐怖的淤青藏起来，他们亲密的方式越来越限于用口和手。杰洛很尊重乔尼的隐私，这给了他绝佳的借口。“相信我，你绝不想让我失禁，姑娘们周末都去集市狂欢了。”其实杰洛知道乔尼在勉强自己，反复受伤只能距离冠军梦越来越远。但乔尼太要强了，就算摔得鼻青脸肿，也会死命拽着缰绳，让马拖行到终点。

杰洛回忆起第一次看见乔尼的场景，血色全无地躺在手术台上，冷光下仿佛一件精美的大理石作品。坚强，却易被摧毁。

—“我愿以齐贝林一族的荣誉起誓，请接收我的心意。”

—“你的爱太沉重了，它在压垮我，埋葬我！”

杰洛苦笑，兢兢业业编织的爱巢，是让人窒息的牢笼，剥离遗体的羁绊，还剩下什么？这两天过得很慢，他像个游魂在庄园的边缘走动，花上几个小时欣赏乔尼的骑术。他发现乔尼能够把一整天安排得很好，喂马刷体虱添水加饲料，卸马具保养皮革，把马厩收拾得井井有条。他意识到，乔尼不需要依赖任何人也能过得很好，既然能一路全须全尾地回来，离开庄园同样轻而易举。杰洛不敢继续往下想，他怕自己接受不了呼之欲出的答案。

*

杰洛不该犯这样的错误，可他的确没有反应过来，当胸一枪直击心脏，他进入一间全黑的房间，没有任何真实感。

尤里乌斯•凯撒•齐贝林，二十四岁，那不勒斯国的处刑官，代表国王的无上荣誉，斩杀一切企图玷污皇室荣誉的罪犯。

马尔杰，八岁，前擦鞋匠，叛乱分子，死囚，斩首。

杰洛站在命运的岔口，一手持剑一手握着铁球。齐贝林一族最优秀的传承者，残酷的成人仪式。戴上处刑官特质的面具，男孩不会知道他曾为你缝补过领巾。有铁球回旋带来的稳定作用，行刑甚至不会很疼，通往彼岸的单程票，被挥下的利刃破开，噗呲。

杰洛有些茫然地走着无尽的黑暗里，鼻息里微弱的血腥味拼命地呐喊着。那是什么，他该记得吗？最重要的……

开心，

幸福，

爱。

杰洛感到疲惫，身体慢慢地下沉，连同剑与铁球隐没在血水中。

最后，

也是最重要的事，

他记得，他从来不会忘记，可是以齐贝林一族的荣誉起誓过的，每天每刻每一次心脏跳跃的频率上，比呼吸更为自然地，

乔尼！

让他开心。

可他哭了。

*

杰洛大概知道自己躺在倒下去的位置，胸前的血迹已经干了，独独留个醒目的枪眼。乔尼双眼通红，虚脱地伏在他身上像个哭丧的寡妇。起死回生的人忽略掉已经抽成干尸的袭击者，偷偷捻着一撮从星星软帽的破洞里翻翘的碎发，正在被遗体修复的身体暖暖的。

“舒服吗？”

乔尼的身体被折叠到极限，丰盈的臀部接受一次次有力的撞击，给的那下恰到好处，原本白净的脸颊泛起绯色，唇齿间含着断断续续的叹息，“…杰洛…嗯啊…”

这是几个月来他们最亲密的一次，仿佛沙漠里渴极了拼命冲进绿洲，贪婪无度地索取。鬼门关上走一遭让杰洛倍加疯狂地弥补损失，双掌握在乔尼恢复知觉的臀部，将穴口掰得更开。他爱乔尼的身体，完整的身体，能够回应他的身体，完美无瑕，所有的伤痛和裂痕都不曾存在，淫靡、堕落、在欲壑中沉沦的意志和准则，为之付出多少代价，他们都不在乎了。

宣泄后乔尼变回乖巧的猫，用湿滑的舌尖继续惹事，直到被杰洛一掌按住，才安静地趴下。他们都没有提及道歉，默契地保持沉默，不解决任何问题，仅仅凭借完全站不住脚的下坡，让和解显得顺理成章。

“刚才感觉很好。”

“我也是。”

“得把遗体放回去，有人盯上我们了。”

“我知道。”

“我爱你，乔尼。”

“我知道。”

“我爱你，而且还发了誓。”

“我知道。”乔尼的回应很弱，有点敷衍地重复着。

“那誓言，很沉重，我也是头脑一热，呵，”杰洛自嘲了一下，口吻完全不是调侃，“说都说出来了，我是个男人，发过的誓就得认，所以无论如何我会永远爱你。”他把爱人拾起来，朝臀瓣狠狠地抓了一把，乘着腿分开的机会把阳物重新放进对方的身体里，接纳的过程没有任何阻力，他们早已熟悉彼此的每一分毫。那些温柔到凶狠，实际缠绵腻歪的接吻让乔尼变得很乱，因为兴奋而加深的瞳色，撞进一汪浪漫深情的绿，他搂住杰洛的脖子想要更多。“嘘，淡定点，夜还长着呢……哎，没心没肺的家伙，你就把我当种马是吧。”杰洛那混杂着那不勒斯和肯塔基双重风味的英语没有什么说服力，对方倍加急切地盘上他的后腰。他们又折腾了一轮，几乎榨干了最后一点精气才把乔尼干服，大情圣抹掉脸上湿漉漉的汗继续中断的话题，

“答应我好吗，乔尼？”

“好，我答应。”尽兴后少年脱力地扯动嘴皮回应。

“你知道你答应我什么吗？”

“我也爱你，杰洛，永远。”乔尼回答地干脆利落。

“不，你才做不到永远爱我，你爱慢舞者都比我多。”

“去你的杰洛，不是这样的。”乔尼随手甩了对方一下，结果被扣住手腕，放回自己的胸口。

“我要你答应我的是……”他们的手一起探进了乔尼的身体，摸到了遗体的心脏，那么温暖，那么幸福。杰洛知道拥有遗体的守护，乔尼无法憎恨，他又一次温柔地落下亲吻，“爱你自己，乔尼，学会爱你自己，连同我的爱，才是完整的誓言。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本我打算继续主线故事，临结尾再插这段，考虑人物马上要离开庄园开新副本，作了调整。至于用了近两周才更新，因为我在补eva，情绪上受到一定感染，往后的情节设定也会延续反热血，以及心理剖析。


	22. 问与答

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为POV

回答者：乔尼·乔斯达

**你是谁？**

该死，这么深刻吗？我需要烟……嗯，这个问题我可以回答。我叫乔尼·乔斯达，快二十岁了，至今为止一无是处（冷笑）。

**最后悔的事情？**

出生。（停顿），——耶路撒冷。

我该直接去死，而不是想着环游世界。到悬崖上时我就知道自己不会跳下去，可能会痛哭一场，再给家里写信求老爸寄钱到大使馆，或许在路上感染个风寒什么的。当时我确实有点生病了，精神非常差，在脏乱的小旅馆里躺着，或许就这么窝囊地过去了，如果是这样的结局我反而更容易接受。

**你相信圆满吗？**

这问题让我无语。（乔尼长叹，酝酿一个合适的答案）待在大西洋上的几天，我觉得自己接近过这个状态。这些年我总在被命运捉弄，遗体带来的感觉良好或许只是镜花水月，有时我甚至怀疑自己经历的一切是不是真的。

我不敢奢望什么圆满，一个溺水的人只会本能地苟延残喘，能在这个世界多挣扎一秒也好。它像一个很长很长的梦，我想醒过来，又害怕睁开眼睛后并不在梦里。坦白说我一点不想经历我所经历的这些，扯动命运的女神可能忘记剪断我的金线了。

**你惧怕死亡吗？**

怕。我是个软弱的人，害怕失去，被夺走，以及因此产生的恨。

我说过达尼的事情吗？那是我小时候养的一只老鼠，但老爸要我丢掉它，还得看到处理它的尸体，当时我才六岁，老天。我永远记得那种感觉，被生生剥离的无力，甚至不敢去想老头子是错的，一点点这种念头都不敢有，像一株小心活在家族里的摆设。

那几年我在外头，每一个宿醉醒来的下午，会庆幸自己竟然没醉死，回忆几个花天酒地的片段让自己感觉良好，再怨毒地想想老头子坐在书法里唉声叹气，我甚至会在酒店的便签簿上潦草地写几行家信的开头，好像能跟家里炫耀点什么。再者我在那不勒斯国身陷囹圄那会儿，尼可拉斯都不知道我要死了，这种感觉很冷，我发誓要不计代价地活下去。

这是个矛盾的问题，我想死得有意义，像古罗马的英雄那样，呵，我想我真的很虚伪吧。

**你憎恶自己吗？**

看看我……（乔尼比划了一下身体）有时我都纳闷自己怎么混成这样的，又完全是自作自受，没什么可怜的。如果我没有瘸，多半也会在酒精和美色里消磨完所有才华。

你知道迪奥那家伙，我不想提他，但他让我意识到一件可怕的事实——我可能并非一个有天赋的骑手。夺得肯塔基冠军时我还很小，初生牛犊，当时的对手已经在他状态的下坡路。夺冠后我迷失在荣誉和吹捧里，无法染指更有分量的冠军，我总告诉自己只是状态不够好。那天迪奥陪我赛马，他利用慢舞者的奔跑习惯和侧风彻底压制了我。他仅仅当过几年马童，连职业比赛的门槛都没摸过，却可以和一匹才从马市带回来的坐骑磨合到如此程度。（乔尼失落地叹了口气，弹弹烟灰把卷烟送回唇边，两腮深深凹陷）后来发生了些乱七八糟的事情，我没在思考，脑子里只有他的马轻松把我甩开的画面，一遍又一遍。

**说一件快乐的事情？**

（思考了一会儿）剔除上床……我们去挑漫舞者那天。

慢舞者是我们同时看中的，像一块布满泥垢的璞玉，只有懂行的才能发现它的价值。这样的默契并非任何情侣都有，嗯，算我夸张了吧，我喜欢我们总想到一起的小默契，很特别。

我们又在集市上打了马具逛了一整天才回去，前一天刚下过雨路很泥泞，杰洛不断用女武神的屁股撞我的马，搞翻了我好几次。于是慢舞者一撅蹄子甩了他一脸的泥，太滑稽了，当时我笑疯了，活了二十年从没这么失态过。

**什么是快乐？**

你知道杰洛有那本事干得我连自己是谁都不知道，那样很好。一天里我可能有23小时35分钟又无数秒记得自己是个残废，惦记双腿中间那根时不时漏尿的玩意，溺在这份喘不过气的自我厌恶中，甚至会被自己的大笑吓到。

**你快乐吗？**

不。

**你希望自己快乐吗？**

已经习惯了黑暗的人，过多的阳光不再是恩赐，是折磨。

**要谈谈杰洛吗？**

（提到这个名字让乔尼动容，他笑了笑）杰洛无疑是个贴心的情人，包容了我的缺点，替我踢掉前路的石子，试图把我拐到正轨上。他像我的半个老师半个兄长，这种感觉是我从未体验过的情感。训斥和溺爱充斥了我的童年，父亲代表了前一半，尼可拉斯是后者，我从未被温柔地规劝过，直到杰洛的出现。

他有着金子般的心，高贵的人格，身材也很棒，他太珍贵了，而我会毁了他。（乔尼闭了会儿眼睛，笑意逐渐淡去，眼神是冷的）他教我爱自己，但我学不会，从一开始我就说过我做不到。我害怕失去，对未知的踌躇。只有我不再软弱，重新成为一个冷酷自私的混蛋，才有可能放手一搏。这是场豪赌，赢，或是死亡，后果全由我一人承担。说实话我真的累了，需要一个了结，一个最终答案。

（沉默）

（乔尼拿起烟放在嘴里，吸了几口意识到火早就熄了，习惯使然得弹掉老长一节烟灰，撅了烟屁股。）

（他叹了口气，像是被慢慢抽空的口袋萎靡起来，歪着脑袋陷入迷茫。）

……

我践踏了这份爱，我是个人渣。

**显然你的内心渴望着爱。**

当我理解了遗体的交换规则，即可以随意地牺牲他人换取自己想要的，这份力量让我害怕。我用自己的血肉换过杰洛重新呼吸，用敌人的性命换回他的，可终究会有那么一天，我拿不出可以换回杰洛的东西，我该怎么办？我爱他，但我更希望他活着。

**想象一个快乐的结局。**

如果那不勒斯的报纸会登谁是Steel Ball Run的总冠军，而他正好读到了。（乔尼笑了，每眨动一下，眼球表面溢出水光）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对，时隔一个月，我就踏马搞出这么点玩意。故事的走向被我完全改掉了，存的稿用不上了，所以下一次更新应该又是几个月以后吧，不要问，问就是富坚的错。


	23. （作者紧急插播）

由于笔力枯竭，脑洞发散得不可收拾，让我来说说一下20章主线故事原本的后续和结局，咳咳

乔尼跟迪亚哥在废墟上打了起来，一直暗中观察的赫特•潘兹告知杰洛失踪了，赫特·潘兹带乔尼找线索，在恶魔掌心遇到重伤的曼登·提姆，得知露西被一伙印第安人绑架，至此遗体也有了感应。人马在沙漠会合，一番激战中乔尼被俘，迪亚哥抛弃赫特·潘兹独自逃脱，遗体落入砂男一族手中，露西处子怀孕，头部终于出现。威卡毕博空降，砂男战死。赫特·潘兹要带走遗体与乔尼发生分歧，迪亚哥乘虚而入偷走遗体。迪亚哥逃亡中杀死威卡毕博，紧接着又被神秘人布拉克摩亚抓捕，带到了终极boss瓦伦泰面前，而杰洛也关押在总统府中（迪亚哥不知情），至此乔斯达庄园受到的一波波攻击有了答案。遗体的秘密暂时只为迪亚哥一人所知，于是提出权钱交易诱捕乔尼。最终战，迪亚哥试图利用遗体泯灭整个总统府的人，重置世界成为总统。瓦伦泰死前释放了杰洛，后者以自己的灵魂为砝码替代乔尼而牺牲，绝望中赫特·潘兹空降乘机夺走心脏，遗体不完整后迪亚哥无法发动进一步攻击而败北。最终得到遗体的乔尼愿意以最沉重的代价交易杰洛的灵魂，最终困在没有杰洛的平行世界里独自守护遗体，主世界杰洛没有活过来（灵魂得到保留，他便存在过），乔尼不存在了。  
  
好了，我都不知道自己为什么要写这么惨一故事了，开AU可不是为了两人在一起，干点阳间的事情吧！


	24. 持餐巾者

“STAGE 1的冠军诞生了，是迪亚哥•布兰度——”

“这位来自英国马术世家的贵公子一骑绝尘，夺得总奖金60亿的Steel Ball Run首日单赛程冠军，获得时间红利……”

迪亚哥翻下他的爱驹“银色子弹”冲着镁光灯亮起的地方扭头，整个城市在为之欢呼，圣地亚哥海滩的阳光洒在他俊美的脸上犹如镀上一层金光。

“真是赢得毫无悬念，可喜可贺迪奥老弟，得亏我赛前调了盘口，不然要给人捡便宜了。”

波克洛克的泥巴脸在迪亚哥身前形成很大一片阴影，冠军皱起眉头，像避开一堆发臭的垃圾般绕行。波克洛克并不会识趣地退下，作为一个职业捐客，不达目的绝不会松开他的獠牙。这样的对峙没有意义，波克洛克不是个绅士，在场面变得难看之前，迪亚哥选择了胡萝卜。

*

“听着，我绝不会再去俱乐部给那些臭烘烘的猪找乐子，没门！”

加长的香槟车里，迪亚哥甚至来不及换掉赛马服，他从冰桶里抄起一瓶淡金色的香槟，波克洛克从善如流地递上高脚杯。

“今天不一样了，咱哥俩能不能继续发达就靠这个了。”

“哼，有什么不一样的，是说那种肯让我骑的猪吗，可笑。”迪亚哥迅速地干掉两杯，他刚刚赢了冠军，心情却比浸在洗脚水里还糟，喉咙里有点恶心，只能靠酒往下压。“你知道吗，波克洛克，你是头猪！”

“对对，我是猪我是，别太醉了，这样不礼貌。”对方知道他在发脾气，陪着笑脸这会儿偷偷藏了酒瓶。

“去你妈的，我根本不用干这个别诓我，只要我能赢下这60亿，我会用它买下整个城市的下水道，把你活埋在里头！”

车子不知觉已经停了，迪亚哥有点想吐，他摸到车门准备离开，这时一只有力的手掌凶狠地将他拖回原地，波克洛克露出来诡异的笑容。

“小子，是不是要重新敲打敲打，好让你记得自己是怎么从畏罪潜逃的嫌疑犯洗脱出来，到今天的位置上的，嗯？还是你哭着求着让我拉皮条，攀上好你这口的老色鬼来支付你的巨额账单。你以为你在曼哈顿办的私产神不知鬼不觉么，小子？你比我认识的妓女加起来都要烂……”捐客粗糙的指头陷进迪亚哥上好布料裁剪的菱格上衣，狰狞地样子似要将人生吞活剥，“好好服侍那些猪猡，让他们开心，不然的话，我会让把你搅碎了冲进城市的下水道。嘘嘘，别反驳我，安静点！”他的力气大极了，捏住的地方能直接撕下一片血肉，这足够让迪亚哥恐惧，“别跟我说你有多重要，小杂碎，如果我今晚杀了你，明天就有新的迪奥骑着你的杂种马继续比赛，我就是有这个本事。”

迪亚哥被一阵头疼激地闭上眼睛，身体微微颤抖着，服软后波克洛克果然没有再为难他，两人又冷静了一会儿，抽了半只雪茄，逼仄的车厢瞬间绕起暧昧的迷雾。

“我只是不想再遇到拿刀子割我的神经病。”迪亚哥拨弄凌乱的金发，额角的小伤口淡得几乎看不出。

“不会了，据我所知这位先生没有不良嗜好。”

“哼，”迪亚哥继续冷笑，舔舔干涸的嘴唇，“随便吧，别影响我继续比赛就成。这是什么鬼地方？”他终于开始注意窗外的建筑，灰色沉闷的外墙没有半点俱乐部隐晦奢靡的气质。

“进去会有人给你带路，不该问的别问。”

“又是大法官么？”迪亚哥继续拿脸上的伤口作文章。

*

在告别波克洛克那张泥巴脸后，迪亚哥双手插兜慢慢步入公馆，前厅很简单，挂着随处可见的华盛顿总统画像。领路人很沉默，厚重的军职外套透着冷漠，和深灰的走廊相得益彰。

最终迪亚哥停在了一扇沉重的双开大门前，旁人退散。这场面再熟悉不过，迪亚哥扯了扯略紧绷的领口，不自觉地屏住呼吸。

豪华大床，或是屠户的砧板，又有什么区别，还不是顺从地躺上去？迪亚哥微微提起嘴角，换上迷人的假面迎接暗夜的来临。

规整呆板的长方案桌后端坐着一尊接近雕像的严肃男人，长发如北欧神话的海神般茂密，瀑布般泄落肩头，碰都桌面的位置恰如其分地打卷仿佛海浪的休止符。他在面前的文书上疾书着什么，麻烦事，冷峻的额角和硬朗的下颚线条上能读出一丝丝不悦。

“咳咳，”迪亚哥微颔下颚踮着脚尖接近，眼睛极为大胆地将整个办公室摸了个遍，又一面用着礼貌却很油滑的语调开场，“虽然这么说很冒昧，但您本人相比大选用的宣传照可太不上镜了，报纸似乎有意将您丑化成……嗯…怎么说呢……”

“——‘我们不要一头猪来领导美利坚，人民万岁！’”男人没有抬头，以极为克制的语调引用了反对者的言论，他推开一份也许含有重大国家机密的文书，紧接着看下一份。

是我疯了吗？还是说，法尼•瓦伦泰——美利坚合众国最高权力的象征，现任总统本人——要在行政公馆的办公室里招男妓？迪亚哥在厚实柔软的地毯上有些站不稳，他不动声色地挪到面对面的扶手软椅上，斜靠着端详今晚这位完全出乎意料的雇主。

接下来的二十分钟里瓦伦泰依旧机械地查看文件偶尔作些批注，对面的家伙渐渐陷在软垫，大腿挂在扶手上好不惬意。迪亚哥用残存的那点醉意发挥起来，舔舔嘴角露出利齿，手指所及之地升腾暖意，夜色渐浓正是滋长欲念的沃土。

“我认为这样的行为很不合适，尤其是在这张拥有近百年历史的椅子上。”瓦伦泰浅色略灰的眼底只给了客人匆匆一略，干脆利落地完成书写将钢笔放回盒子，扣盖，整理，桌面已空无一物，关节分明的十指相对作沉思状。

“所以您更希望在这张近百年历史的办公桌上么，我都可以。”迪亚哥轻佻地摆动悬浮的双腿，不重不轻地挤压出更多自得其乐，从唇间溢出。

“迪亚哥•布兰度，听说你赢了早上的Stage 1，恭喜你。”迪亚哥噗嗤笑出来，放肆地在座椅上抖成一团。面对放浪的反应，瓦伦泰依旧将政客的脸谱戴的严丝合缝，一本正经地表示疑惑，“我的话有什么可笑之处？”

“是我失态了，总统阁下。”迪亚哥放下一条腿，曲线变化让布料下的秘密呼之欲出，“只是万万没想到是阁下也是俱乐部的一员，他们可是为了谁能在赛后先上了我这个优胜者抢破头……多少钱？我真心希望你出了大本钱，比如动了国家金库什么的，呵。”他捏起自己的乳尖在指尖玩弄，同时在会阴的位置找快感，吐着短促的呼吸发出邀请。“来吧，整个国家会感谢你的不辞辛劳。”那个男人面沉如水，平静地看着迪亚哥淫荡放肆的举动，仿佛对面只是副静态油画。“你更喜欢窥视么阁下，我很乐于为国效力。”画中人吐出信子，掀起上衣展露更多的诱惑。

“你为何来此，迪亚哥。”

“你叫我来的呀，上门服务。”

“我所求非此。”

“唔，上一个家伙也这么说，更准确为'下贱东西没有资格面对我，转过去'，好像我不会看着他的猪头吐出来一样。”迪亚哥的语调拔高，露出明显的兴奋。

“送你来的人是否……”瓦伦泰欲言又止，指缘在下唇点了点重新梳理，“你想要钱对么，很多钱？”

“对啊，我从小就很穷，穷到没有碗来盛汤，所以我爱极了金银财宝，有意见吗。”

“很好，我可以提供你想要的。”

“那还等什么，还是要我钻桌底……”

“不是这个。”在迪亚哥跪下前，瓦伦泰打了手势，这才切入正题，“我们聊聊你认识的一位选手，乔尼·乔斯达。”

“算是吧，他欠我点钱。”

“赛前有人看见你钻进他的帐篷，你们聊了什么。”

“让他还钱。”

“不，”总统摇头，眉头紧锁，“根据线人情报，你们做了些……不合适的举动。”

“我解释为金钱发展成肉体交易，你能懂的吧。”迪亚哥话里带刺，举止逐渐收拢。他被人盯上了，而且全程都不知情。

“有趣的是，我的情报里有人回忆你曾假扮成乔斯达卷入一场绑架案，也是金钱交易？”

“纯金钱关系，我向上帝发誓。”迪亚哥作起誓姿态。

“那就更有趣了，因为另一条情报里，提到你跟乔斯达分享同一位男性，更像是情敌？”

“等一等等一等，总统阁下，”迪亚哥又笑了，“你是在审问我么，会被捕吗？我猜帘子后头是你的无敌保镖什么的……”

“我并不欣赏你这份幽默，但公关的军官在走廊另一头。”瓦伦泰没有被带偏，“两个月前这名叫齐贝林的男性离开大陆，随后乔斯达卖掉了庄园，地契就在我的桌上。”他敲敲桌子，“你在里头的角色是什么？”

“我们……肏了？”

瓦伦泰神情一松，嘴角提起不似笑容的审视，手指在桌面轻轻拍击似乎在决定什么，那短短几秒的沉默化作无形的压力在迪亚哥的脖颈越收越紧。他忽然站起来走向角落一个不起眼的铁皮箱，开锁，掀盖，露出白色的麻袋束口。似乎装的东西不重，单手被提起来送到迪亚哥跟前，正是答案揭晓时刻。

“我操……操！拿开它！妈的，妈的妈的！”

“还有另外三个，我想你知道这是从哪儿发掘的。”瓦伦泰俯首垂目，等着因为躲闪滚到地上狼狈不堪的客人自己爬起来。

“妈的，”迪亚哥单膝跪在地上，偷瞄着从身上滚落的干尸惊魂未定，疲软地摆摆手，“你赢了，把这玩意拿开。”和美国总统对抗是没有意义的，既然已经埋在庄园的尸体被挖出来了，再隐瞒下去只能自讨苦吃。

“我需要知道所有事，你在乔斯达庄园的所见所闻，还有我这些士兵的死因。”

“不……他们不是，不对，我记得……”迪亚哥脑子乱极了，努力回忆着枪战当晚的细节。

“这一个，非常优秀的士兵，下个月刚满十八，本有望成为一名将军。”瓦伦泰不带感情地形容着脚边的尸体，“可以说乔尼·乔斯达毁了这个国家的希望，但愿你并未参与其中。”

“我会被枪决吗，因为我模糊地记得自己打穿了某个未来将军的脑子。”迪亚哥缩着脖子，卑鄙又绝望地露出底牌。

“你知道自己是安全的，因为我还没有开出我的条件。”

“这只是我的第一个砝码……”迪亚哥终于站起来，舔舔牙齿继续，“我想你是要我继续在比赛里接近乔尼，套出他到底是如何拥有魔法的。”

“魔法？”瓦伦泰纠正，“试想一下‘神迹’这条路。”

“糟糕，你刚刚让我失去一块筹码。”

“你是个聪明人，如果我们达成共识，获得的回报会十分丰厚。”

“送我一座金山吧，总统阁下，我看不到比这更丰厚的回报了。”迪亚哥调侃道。

“麦哈顿如何，有人形容中心大道地砖比黄金更贵，我可以推选你竞选市长。”

“疯了，哈哈哈……”迪亚哥像筛糠一样晃着，眼前仿佛已经出现漫天飞舞的胜利选票，“直到两个月钱我最大的目标只是拥有乔斯达庄园的大宅而已，你确定我这种人能统治？”

“你知道左手持餐巾的故事吗？”

“当然，我可是英国名流呢。”迪亚哥有点莫名其妙，餐桌礼仪和他能不能当市长有什么关系。

“当人们落座时，拿起左手边的餐巾是正确的选择，乃至于整个宇宙奉行此道。但这并不是不能改变的，如果我拿起右边的，下一位客人……”

“也得拿右边的，”迪亚哥接下去，“所以整个桌上的参与者都会变成右手持餐巾。呵，真他妈的天才，怪不得你能当总统。”瓦伦泰身形非常魁梧高大，而此刻的他更是透着几分巍峨的压迫。

“那你的决定为何？”

“如果我还想在餐桌上继续留着，只剩一个选项了。”

*

离开时迪亚哥抄了小路，故意避开波克洛克的香槟车所在的拐角，皮条客一定会为走失了娼妓而火冒三丈，但这些都不重要了。

冠军

奖金

神迹

曼哈顿

市长

总统

神

乔尼啊乔尼，你真该干脆点答应剩下的赛程与我结伴同行，那可是很长的一段旅程呢。

迪亚哥一时不知自己是否过于幸运，还是终于将所有的鸽子踩在了脚下平步青云，寂寥的小道混杂着某些流浪汉的尿骚，一墙之隔又是上流人士的灯红酒绿，留给他插着兜慢慢品味。阴沟里不知死了多久的野猫，腐烂的气味猝不及防钻入鼻腔。

尸体

枪战

杀人

血

肉体

碰撞

性欲

填进身体里的精液

那群臭烘烘的猪！

从天而降的干尸

瓦伦泰高大到变态的身形

餐巾！餐巾！餐巾！必须留在桌上

迪亚哥忽然咬紧牙关停在了路中央，曼哈顿金色的大道瞬间瓦解为齑粉，一股脑从喉管里倾泻……

呕！

几分钟后他平静地擦掉嘴角的酸水，走向香槟车的方向。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是，没有看错，真的是本文的最后一章，真的就这么结束了，求别打。  
> 古语有云开坑一时爽，填坑火葬场，反正结局我就这么开放式处理了。因为标题为乔斯达庄园，就这个副本里发生的故事，我在倒数第二张写了原本结局与埋线的联系，写不动了。这不是最好的方式，我会好好做人，坚持PWP的光明伟岸，再也不走剧情了。


End file.
